


I Fell In Love With A Weapons Specialist

by I_Like_Optimus_Prime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 55,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Optimus_Prime/pseuds/I_Like_Optimus_Prime
Summary: Lori is 16 and is 2 months younger than Sam Witwicky. She has continuous nightmares from when she was 10. Her birth parents had abused her, so she was adopted by the Witwickys. 95% of the time, Sam comes in and reassures her, but will someone else find a way to help her?





	1. Chapter One: A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransformersRules (wattpad user)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TransformersRules+%28wattpad+user%29).



"Get back here you freak!", my mom and older siblings yelled. I ran to my room and locked it. I decided that today I was going to stay at my friend Sam's house. He was like an older brother to me.

I took out my pocket knife and cut my leg. I was doing this to stop the pain of the abuse. I never wore shorts or short sleeve shirts....and I never will. I packed my things in my black suitcase and grabbed the photo of my dream truck.

I grabbed everything out of my room (except the bed/dresser/shelves) and threw them out the window. I then jumped out and walked, in the pouring rain, to Sam's house, which is 10 blocks from my house.

When I got there I knocked on the door and The door opened to reveal Sam. He smiled when he seen me, but frowned when he seen my suitcase. He motioned for me to come inside and immediately started talking.

"Lori, what are you doing here? Oh god they did it again didn't they?", I nodded, "Mom! Dad!" The two adults came out from the kitchen and Sam closed the door behind me. "Lori! Good to see you.", I hugged Ron. "What's with the suitcase?", Jusy asked.

"Mom, Dad, Lori has been getting abused by her entire family for being different.", Sam said and Ron hugged me with Judy. "Lori, go to the guest room and get some rest. Tomorrow, you and I are going somewhere.", I nodded at Judy.

I took my stuff and walked to the guest room. I set everything in a corner and cut myself before going to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking. I just had a nightmare about my parents finding and abusing me again. I knew that was going to happen because I have visions, they are never wrong.

I sighed and fell back asleep


	2. Chapter 2: New Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and his best friend/sister get their very first cars. Lori discovers something about herself.

(6 years later)  
"Mr. Witwicky your up.", Sam walked to the front of the class.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff.", Sam dumped everything out of his bag, "Ok, so for my gene-", Sam got cut off by a paper hitting his throat.

I glared at Trent.

"W- who did that? People, responsibility!", the teacher yelled.

"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen.", the class laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here.", the students laughed again, "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing.", our teacher said and I just focused on Sam.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day", I groaned inwardly and Makayla gave me a look that said 'class is almost over'.

"Sam!", Makaya and I jumped.

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered.", the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight.", I patted Sam on the shoulder and walked to Ron's car.

"Did you get the rest of the money?", I smiled at Ron.

"Yep. Hey, want to play a prank on Sam?", he smiled, "On our way to the dealership we should go through the Porsche dealership. Sam will freak."

He nodded and Sam came running out of the school screaming 'yes'.

"So?", Ron asked.

"A-. It's still an A though.", Sam waved the paper in front of Ron's face. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A.", I smiled at Ron. "So I'm good?", Sam asked and Ron nodded.

"I've got a surprise for you, son.", Ron said and I kept a straight face on. I have been pranking people for years and I always kept a straight face on so no one suspects anything.

"No, no, no, no, no! Dad, you've gotta be kidding!", Sam yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, I am. Your not getting a Porsche for your first car.", Ron said laughing.

 **"That was hilarious!"** , I started laughing and the two in the front gave me a weird look.

"What? Lori, I don't know what you said.", Sam frowned. "I have to agree with Dad. Your talking in a whole new language!", Sam said, frustrated.

I sighed and started doing sign language. Sam and I are really good at it.

'I said, that was hilarious.', I signed.

"Y-you were in on this?", Sam asked and I nodded, "Ok, I am not talking to any of you for this whole thing."

We pulled into Bobby Bs and Sam freaked out, "Dad, you said you'd buy us half of a car not a half a piece of crap."

I ignored the rest of their conversation and looked around. I soon spotted my dream truck, a black GMC topkick. I smiled and ran to it. I ran my fingers across the driver side door and got in.

"Did you find something you like?", Ron asked and I leaned out the window, my boobs brushing against the door and I swore the truck shivered.

 **"Yep. I found my dream truck. Now all I need is someone who likes cannons, then I have my dream world."** , I used sign language as I spoke and Ron chuckled.

"How much?", Ron asked a black guy.

"20 grand.", he responded.

"Nope, sorry, not paying over 8 for the truck and 4 for the car.", I frowned and tears threatened to spill.

"Get out of the car. Come on.", I got out of the truck and took off running.

I know, it seems dumb for someone to pout about a car, but this is my dream car! A truck I have wanted since I was 5! I ran home and slammed my bedroom door closed before locking it. I looked at the glasses I grabbed from Sam's bag in the kitchen.

I felt connected to it somehow. I sneezed and when I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. I looked around and seen metal everywhere. I knew I wasn't on Earth, so how could I breathe this atmosphere? I sneezed again and when I looked around I seen I was on the FUCKING MOON!

I sneezed again and ended up in that stupid junkyard. "4 thousand for both!", I heard the mean man yell. Sam was cheering and I looked up to see Ron with truck keys.

"Here you go, Lori. I understand you really want the truck and that it has been your dream to have one since you were ten.", he handed me the keys.

I got up and ran to the truck. I opened the door, jumped in, closed the door, and started the truck up. I was crying as I was heading home. Both of sadness and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Sam head to a lake party with Sam's friend, Miles. Things don't exactly go as planned....

I turned the radio on as I was driving home and That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain came on. Halfway through the song, the radio was turned off.

 **"Hey! I was listening to that!"** , I yelled as I pulled into the driveway.

I got out and went straight into the garage. I grabbed a bucket of soapy water and set it next to my truck, then I went to grab the hose from the side of the house. I started hosing down my truck after taking off my everyday clothes to reveal my black swimsuit.

I rinsed the truck off with cold water and dropped the hose when the truck started.

 **"Your not just a truck, are you?** ", I asked and walked over to my truck slowly.

"Your a smart human. Names Ironhide, I am a weapons specialist for my team.", the truck explained.

 **"Ok.... I hope you don't mind me giving you a wash then redoing your paint job. Wait how can you understand me?** ", I finished washing him down then rinsed him with warm water. I went inside and grabbed 2 cans of black paint.

"Your speaking my home language. You better not be painting me pink.", Ironhide growled.

 **"Gross. I hate pink. I am just giving you a new black coding. I** **c** **ant believe I'm speaking an alien language.** ", I smiled and Sam came running out of the house.

"Lori, do you want to go to a party?", Sam asked and I groaned.

 **"Fine BUT if someone paints or dents MY truck they will get a taste of my big guns."** , I said/signaled and Sam smiled.

"Ok, your taking Miles to the party.", I froze and took out my cannon.

 **"If he tries it EVEN ONCE he is as good as dead."** , I signaled, **"Want me to wash your car?"**

Sam nodded and I went to get the yellow paint as he went back inside.

 **"So, I assume this is one of your friends, Ironhide?"** , I asked and inspected the Camaro.

"Yep. This here is Bumblebee. I am your guardian and he is your brothers guardian.", I nodded and started washing/painting Bee.

I finished after 15 minutes and Sam came running out of the house.

"Go get dressed. We are leaving in half an hour.", I nodded and went to get dressed.

I came out two minutes later wearing a black long sleeve dress with black tights.

"Let's go.", I got in Ironhide and went to Miles's house.

"Hey, sexy.", Miles said when he got in 'Hide's v-mode.

 **"Don't even try it, Miles. Unless you want your balls blown off."** , I signed/said.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh.", the ride there was quiet and I pretended to drive.

I had told Ironhide where we were going so I didn't feel like I was controlling him. When we got there, Miles got out of Hide and started climbing the tree as I got out.

 **"Is it ok if I sit on your hood?"** , I asked 'Hide.

"Yes, just don't scratch my paint.", Hide responded in a whisper.

" **Wouldn't dream of it."** , I smiled as I jumped onto his hood and Sam came over.

"Really?", Sam asked and I tilted my head, "You threatened Miles."

I shrugged like it was no big deal.

'He is an annoying pervert.', I signed.

Sam sighed and went over to the tree as Trent was coming over.

"Nice truck.", I gave Trent the finger, "Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree.", Sam said and gestured to Miles in the tree.

"I see that. It looks- it looks fun.", I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah.", Sam nods.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?", oh no that was a bad experience.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing.", I face palmed.

I ignored the rest of their conversation, well up until Trent tried to punch Sam. Makayla and I stopped Trent from fighting Sam, I smiled at Mak.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop.", Mak snapped and started heading to Trent's Pick-up.

I jumped off Ironhide and walked towards her.

'Hey, want me to give you a ride home?', she nodded and walked over to Ironhide.

I opened the door for her and closed it when she was situated. I walked over to the driver side and got in.

"So, why are you all of a sudden using sign language?", Mak asked and I sighed.

 **"This is why."** , she didn't understand but nodded, getting the memo that I speak a language no one knows.

We soon arrived at her house and I unlocked the door for her.

"Lori, do you think I'm shallow?", I shook my head no.

She smiled and got out. I watched her enter her house before turning back to Ironhide.

 **"Ok, Hide. Let's head home."** , he put himself in drive and within minutes we were home.

"Here we are.", Hide opened his driver side door.

 **"Thanks, Hide. Say, if you ever plan on leaving tell me first. Rev your engine to wake me up. Good night, Hide.",** I got out and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Satan's Camaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam finds out his car is stalking him, he runs off. However, he finds himself stuck with an alien guardian and a crazy sister.

I woke up to Ironhide revving his engine. I smiled, got up, turned on the light, closed the curtains, and got dressed in my usual black clothing after cutting myself. I ran outside and got in Ironhide.

" **Ok, Ironhide, let's go.** ", I said after putting on my seatbelt. 

Ironhide started driving. We were following Bee when I got a phone call. 

"Lori! Your truck and my car have been stolen. I am in pursuit.", Sam yelled into the phone.

I stuck my hand out the window and signed, 'I am in my truck.' 

"Oh. Can you see where you are going?", I gave him a thumbs down. 

He sighed and hung up. 

"Who was it?", Ironhide asked. 

" **Sam. He thinks Bee was stolen and called the police.** ", I answered.

We arrived at the destination and I jumped out of Ironhide's vehicle mode. He transformed as I ran next to him. Bee transformed too. I stood next to Ironhide as Bee sent out a signal with the same symbol as Hide's steering wheel and the one on my shoulders, which I just seen this morning.

" **Ironhide? What is that symbol?** ", I asked. 

"It is the symbol of the Autobots, the good guys. There is a similar one, and that is the Decepticon symbol. Don't go anywhere near the ones that bare the Decepticon symbol, you could die.", Hide explained and I nodded.

" **Can I show you something?** ", Hide nodded and transformed. 

A man in his 20s appeared in his driver side. 

"What do you want to show me?", I jumped as Ironhide's voice came from the person. 

" **Um...I wanted to show you this.** ", slowly and carefully I took my black shirt off.

I pointed to my shoulders. Ironhide gasped when he seen it. There on both my shoulders sat 2 Autobot symbols that glowed a bright blue. I put my shirt back on and got out of Ironhide's vehicle mode as I heard Sam yelling at me. 

"Lori! Get out of there!", I rolled my eyes and walked to Bee.

I heard dogs barking and running after Sam, well one was, the other one was after.....ME. I gasped and ran towards Sam. I stopped after a few minutes. Sam was yelling at me to run, but I didn't listen. 

"Halt!", the dogs stopped and ran back to their cages.

Everyone was staring at me. I shrugged and climbed in Ironhide's alt mode. I heard police sirens then they faded after a 15 minutes. Ironhide went back to Sam's house and parked in the driveway. Ron and Judy were gone, so was Sam. I grabbed my key ring and unlocked the door.

" **See you in the morning, Ironhide.** ", I walked inside and bolted to my room. 

I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I took off my shirt in front of a boy I hardly know and is an alien! I heard the door open and close. 

"Sam, that was unbelievable. I can't believe you got arrested!", Ron yelled.

I tossed and turned on my bed, trying to get to sleep. 

" **Ron! Judy! Sam! If you guys don't shut up I will throw my wrench at you!** ", I yelled. 

"Oh, boy. She's pissed.", Sam mumbled. 

" **No shit Sherlock!** ", I slammed my door closed and laid on my bed. 

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to cut myself.

I grabbed my pocket knife and rolled up my pant leg. 

I was about to cut myself when someone stopped me, "What are you doing?" 

" **Solving my problems.** ", I was going to cut myself but he grabbed the knife, " **Hey! Give that back!** " 

"No. I am not going to let you hurt yourself. Why are you even doing this?", Ironhide asked.

" **When I was 3, my parents started abusing me. Most of it was emotionally and mentally, but if I cried, it was physical. I always went to bed after the abuse and cut myself, thinking the pain would go away.** ", I started crying and Ironhide hugged me as he rubbed my back with his holoform.

"It's ok, Lori. I know what your going through.", Ironhide said as he continued to rub my back.

" **You do?** ", I asked and he nodded. 

"I was abused by my sire er- father as a s- child.", Ironhide explained, which only made me hug him tighter, "Now, get some rest. I will be outside if you need me." 

I nodded and let his holoform go.

I pulled the blankets over me and fell asleep.

Dream-

"Get back here you freak of nature!", my mom yelled. 

"No! I don't wanna get hurt!", I yelled back. 

"Then get your fucking ass back here!", I slowly walked over to her and she kicked me. 

When I hit the floor, something cracked. My dad laughed and he left after a couple seconds.

He came back with a hammer. He swung at me and hit my left arm, it broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as they both hit me.

-End of dream.

I woke up panting and crying. I took my blanket and pillow then ran down stairs. I opened the front door and ran to Ironhide. I took out my keys and unlocked his passenger side door. I jumped in and noticed I was crying again. I didn't care though, I just let the tears flow as I set my pillow on the seat and pulled my blanket on me.

I closed my eyes and felt the seat lean backwards. 

"Now you'll be more comfortable.", I smiled and curled up into the seat as I drifted off to sleep.

-TS-

I woke up and seen Ironhide's holoform passed out in the driver side. I smiled and went into the house. I heard the news going on and Sam mumbling about something. 

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going", the news lady said.

"Morning, Mo. Lori? Where were you last night?", Sam asked when he seen me. 

'I slept in my truck. It's more comfortable than my bed.', I signed. 

"Ok. Mojo. Mojo.", Sam grabbed his pain pills, "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" 

I heard Sam gasp and grab his phone, I rolled my eyes as I heard Bee pull up.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car stole itself, ok? Satan's Camaro. In my yard, it's stalking me.", Sam ran out of the house and I followed him. 

He got on his mom's bike as I got in Ironhide's vehicle mode. 

" **Let's go. Sam is freaking out about 'Satan's Camaro'. I'll explain later.** ", he went into drive and we followed Bee.

Sam turned a corner and flipped over on the bike, landing on his back. 

"Oh my god.", one of Mak's friends said as Sam flipped. 

"Sam?", Mak asked when she recognized him. 

"Oh...uh hi.", Sam grunted as he got up and Mak's friends were laughing. 

"That was, uh, that was really.....awesome.", Mak tried to find the right words.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome.", Sam said as he stood. 

"Are you ok?", Mak asked. 

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go.", Sam grunted as he got on Judy's bike and took off. 

I seen Mak get on her electric scooter and followed him.

"Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen! Ah- oh. Oh that hurt. Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car! No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoah whoa whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay.", Sam freaked out.

" **Ironhide, isn't that a Decepticon? I can see the words on his door and it doesn't look good.** ", I got out of Hide as he went and fought the con with Bee. 

I spotted Sam and Makayla running from a minicon. I ran to them. 

" **Get back here you son-of-a-glitch!** ", I tackled the con and Mak came with a chainsaw. 

She cut the cons head off and Sam kicked it like a football.

"Here, come on.", Mak and I followed Sam. 

"What are they?", Mak asked when she seen Bee and Ironhide. 

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese.", Sam responded. 

" **Ironhide**!", I exclaimed and ran to him while Sam and Mak protested.

"Lori! Thank Primus your alright!", Sam continued to scream at me and make me come back to him, but I didn't listen. 

No, I want to be with Ironhide right now. Nothing more. Sam and Mak eventually got into Bee's alt mode and we drove off. I seen Barricade following Bee.

(Her and Ironhide are in front of Bee) Bee immediately went faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori, Sam, and Mikaela meet the rest of the Autobot team.

We got rid of Barricade......eventually. Now we are going to meet the team! I can't wait! I seen escape pods landing in 3 different places. It was so cool. I don't know what happened after that because I got tired and fell asleep.

Dream-

Two bots were running from a bigger bot. They both looked scared, but the bigger bot was laughing.....like an evil laugh. I looked next to me and seen a blue, red, and silver bot with big flames. "Run, StormBlazer! Get off the planet and go somewhere safe!", the bot with big flames said.

"No! I am not leaving you, Orion! If I go, you go!", I yelled. "Storm, you forget that I am a Prime. I will find you and when I do, I won't let you go!", I was shoved in an escape pod and it closed. Orion set the coordinates to a planet called Earth and I was launched off.

-End of dream.

" **ORION!!** ", I yelled when I woke up. I seen we were in an ally so I got out of Ironhide and paced as I cried. That dream was a memory....my memory. Orion and I are twins. He stayed on Cybertron to keep me safe, he knew Megatron would follow and now, he is dead. I heard Ironhide transform, "Lori, are you alright?"

" **My name is NOT Lori. My brother is dead because of me!** ", I cried and hid behind a garbage dumpster as the team arrived. Because of my crying, I missed the introductions. I didn't care though. I just want my older twin brother back. After sire and carrier died, I cut myself. I quit after a while and restarted after I became a human.

I was cutting myself before my adoptive parents abused me. Way before. I peaked around the corner of the dumpster and seen 5 total bots. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember more about Orion. "-Crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.", a deep baritone voice was heard.

"How did you know about the glasses?", Sam asked. "eBay.", was the answer he got. "eBay.", Sam mumbled. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army.", another bot said, but I recognized this one. I could never forget the bot that I seen everyday because of an injury.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival.", the baritone voiced-bot said. "Please tell me you have those glasses.", Mak begged. "Before we go though, there is, one human that has yet to make her presence known.", Ironhide said and I knew he was talking about me.

"Who?", Ratchet asked. "Her name is Lori. She speaks Cybertronian and doesn't seem to know Earth's language. Lori, come on out and meet the bots.", Ironhide ordered. " **No. I will only kill them like I did my brother. It is my fault he died. I miss him. He did promise me something before I left, but I don't think he will ever be able to fulfill that promise.** ", I explained and cried.

"What do you mean lil girl?", another bot asked. " **I am not answering that. I will however, go lock myself in my room forever. Ron, not even you could bust down my door with your cannons.** ", I ran out of the ally, crying. I did exactly as I said. I locked my bedroom door and closed my window blinds. I took my knife and sighed.

" **I'm sorry, Ron. I know I told you I would never cut myself again, but you can't stop me now. You can't stop me from killing myself so I can see my brother again.** ", I said and set the knife in a way that I could stab my spark. "Before you do, though. Tell me. Who was your brother?", I looked outside and seen a silver bot.

"His name was Orion Pax. And now I am going to-", I got cut off by the silver bot yelling. "Optimus! You might want to get over here!", so the baritone-voiced bot is Optimus...huh. "What is it, Jazz.", Optimus asked. "Oh, not much. You just might want to stop your sister from killing herself.", I heard Jazz walk away.

"What?!", Optimus exclaimed and came to my window, but I ignored him and said my final words. " **I WILL SEE MY BROTHER AGAIN! NO ONE WILL STOP ME! I WILL JOIN MY BROTHER IN THE WELL OF ALLSPARKS! I WILL SEE ORION AGAIN!** ", I yelled and brought he knife near my spark, but got stopped.

In front of me stood none other than..........Ironhide. "No! Don't do it, Lori!", Ironhide yelled and grabbed the knife out of my hands. " **NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!** ", I started crying heavily, " **I will never get to see my brother thanks to you!"**

"That's where your wrong, StormBlazer! Your brother is online and I know where he is!", Ironhide yelled, I ran to him and embraced him in a hug. " **I-I'm sorry, Ironhide. I can't feel him anymore. So I figured he was offline. Tell me! Tell me where he is!** ", I pleaded.

"I-I'm right here, Storm.", I looked at the window and seen Optimus. " **No, your not my brother. His name was Orion Pax, not Optimus.** ", I explained and sat on my bed. "Remember when you were running from Megatron with me? Remember what I said?", I looked into his optics and seen guilt, worry, but what made me sad was the fear in his optics.

He knows what I can do. He knows that I can kill bots easily. He is scared that I turned evil and that I just want to kill for fun like Megatron and Starscream. I looked at the floor, well Ironhide's holoform's shoes. I closed my eyes so he couldn't see the emotions.

" **Yes. You said that you had a new name and that you were a Prime. You never did tell me your new name.** ", I frowned as I looked at the knife in Ironhide's hand. Without thinking, I got up and ran to the window. I jumped out and landed in Optimus' shoulder, where I cried. Ironhide sighed. He was protesting as I jumped out the window.

I seen Irohnide's holoform disappear and Mojo running out of the house. I gasped and jumped off Optimus' shoulder and ran over towards Mojo. I got there just in time because instead of him peeing on Ironhide, he peed on my black pants. I growled and picked him up.

" **Get this mutt out of my sight!** ", I said and signed as I handed the mutt to Sam. "Why? What'd he do?", Sam asked and I rolled my eyes. " **Tell Sam his mutt leaked lubricants on my pants. Ugh, I'm going to change.....and shower.** ", I ran inside and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?", Judy asked. 'To take a shower because the mutt peed on my pant leg!', I signed angrily and got in my bathroom. I took off my clothing and took a shower. When I got out I jumped backwards from the mirror. Instead of my human self, I seen my Autobot self, my true self.

I smiled and put on some clothes in case I changed back to my human self. I left my bathroom and searched for a hat to wear. I eventually found a nice hat that matched my outfit (picture). I walked into Sam's room, knowing he is having trouble finding the glasses. I looked around the room and didn't see his bag anywhere.

My brother appeared in the window. " **Optimus. What's up?** ", I asked and I gasped as I looked at his pedes, " **Optimus! You've destroyed Judy's garden!** " "Oops.", Optimus stated as he seen the mess. "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a bad temper.", Sam said when he came over and seen the garden.

"We must have the glasses.", Optimus stated as I watched Ironhide and Ratchet. "I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here.", Sam said and Optimus sighed. "Just keep looking.", I nodded as of he was talking to me and kept looking at the two mechs.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing...", Sam said clearly stressed. "Calm down. Calm down.", Optimus said. "You got to do something here. You got to do something here.", Sam begged.

"Autobots, fall back.", Optimus ordered and I watched Ironhide follow Ratchet. "Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay.", Sam sighed and continued searching. "Move.", Jazz whisper-yelled. "Get away!", Ratchet snapped. "What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet.", Optimus stated.

"Humph. Ow!", I gasped as I seen Ratchet fall. "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake! Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!", I nearly laughed as Ron ran under the table. "How did you get there so fast?", Judy asked. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!", Rachet whispered and I started laughing.

Whenever I was I the med bay with Ratchet, he always made some type of joke and I'd always crack up laughing. I was a medic and a wrecker so I'd always end up in the med bay. Twice a day minimum, 10 times max. It was always fun. I remember asking him at one point if we could be partners and he said we could. Ever since I have been working in the med bay with him. Well, until I disappeared, which was 2 days after we became partners.

"Yeah. That looks fun.", Ironhide grunted and I got back to searching. "Sam?", Ron yelled and I gasped as I heard Judy with him. "Sammy?", Judy asked from the other side of the door. "What the hell is that?", Ron asked Judy. "I don't know.", Judy responded. "Sam?", Ron continued yelling. "That's weird, Sam!", Judy pounded on the door.

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry.", Optimus ordered. "Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off.", Wow, never thought I'd see Sam in a panic mode."Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No door locked in my house!", Ron yelled.

'Next time he'll be telling Sam to go drink his bottle.', I signed and Mak held back a laugh. "You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!", Judy exclaimed. "One more chance. Five....", oh god. " **Oh, boy. He's counting.** ", I groaned. "Oh, dear.", Judy tried stopping Ron. "Four. Its coming off the hinges, pal.", Ron warned.

"He's counting. Sam, just open the door!", Judy said, worried for either her son or the precious door. "Three.", Ron continued. "Oh, my.", I rolled my eyes. "Two.", Ron's warning getting louder and louder. Mak ran and hid behind some stuff and I sat on Sam's bed. "He's counting.", Judy reminded Sam. "Stand back.", Ron said and was just about to pound the door open when Sam opened it.

"What's up? What's with the bat?", Sam asked and Judy waved at me. "Who were you talking to?", Ron asked, he must not have noticed me sitting on Sam's bed, or am I invisible now? "I'm talking to you.", Sam told him. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?", Judy asked. Great I am invisible. THANK YOU MOTHER FUCKING GOD! "I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager.", Sam said and I sighed.

"We heard voices and noises. We thought maybe you were-", Ron cut Judy off. "Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was the light?", Ron asked and still hasn't noticed me. "No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!", Sam argued. "The light!", Ron yelled and I started crying as I am remembering my carrier/sire. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is.", Sam continued to argue.

"There was a light under the door.", Ron explained. "No. Maybe it bounced- look, you cant- you cant just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate.", Sam tried to get them to leave. "We did- We knocked for five minutes.", Ron argued. Yeah right it was 30 seconds. "I'm a teenager.", Sam continued rambling. "We knocked!", Judy argued.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?", tears started pouring down my eyes as I remember my carrier's last fight with me. "No.", Judy sighed. "This is repression, what your doing here. Your ruining my youth, okay?", Sam tried to make them feel bad, instead. "Oh, for Pete's sakes! you are so defensive! Were you.....masturbating?", Judy asked and I almost threw up.

"Was I mastu- No, Mom!", Sam yelled and I couldn't take it. " **Stop, just...stop**!", I screamed and the room went silent as I signed, 'I'm packing and leaving.' They ignored me and continued their conversation as I packed everything. "Zip it, okay?", Ron said as I folded my blanket. "It's okay.", Judy tried calming Ron down. "No, I don't masturbate!", Sam argued. I took out a few black suitcases/bags.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?", Ron explained to Judy. "I mean-", she got cut off. "Father-son thing.", Sam reminded her. "You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it.....Sam's happy time or-", I almost threw up again....oh god please stop soon. "Happy time?", Sam asked, annoyed. "My special alone time....", Judy continued.

"Stop.", Ron said. "Mom, you-", Ron and Sam tried to get her to stop. "Judy, stop.", Ron said firmly as I pulled my dresser drawers out. "With myself.", Judy continued. "Mom, you cant come in and-", Sam got cut off. "I'm sorry. Its just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink.", well, that explains a lot. "No, no, Dad. We saw a light.", back to the whole light thing, huh.

"Oh, parents.", Optimus mumbled. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it.", I heard Optimus grunting, "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" "Okay.", Judy followed Ron. "Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these.", Ron ran into the bathroom and hid in the tub. "Quick, hide!", Optimus ordered and I heard vehicles getting closer. "Got to ride it out. Ride it out!", Ron rambled. "Hey, the lights are back on.", Judy smiled.

"Hide? What? Where? Oh.", I heard Jazz ramble. "Come on, get out of that tub.", I shoved my pants, dresses, shoes, and undies in one suitcase while another held shirts, bras, my pillow, deodorant, and my blanket. "Cant you take safety seriously?", Ron asked. "What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh.", Jazz sounded like he was panicking. "Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam.", Judy exclaimed when she seen the messy floor.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole is sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard.", wow didn't know Ron loved his yard that much. "Your kidding.", Judy looked outside and I stuck my head out the window to see how big of a mess the team caused.

"The parents are very irritating.", Ironhide commented and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Ratchet scoffed. "Can I take them out?", Ironhide asked. " **Please do.** ", I said sarcastically. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?", Optimus asked and I smiled. "Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option.", I chuckled at Ironhide.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who.", Judy demanded. "Mom, I- I told y-", Sam started, but Mak made herself known. "Hi, I'm Makayla. I'm- I'm a friend of Sam's.", Mak said. "Gosh, your gorgeous. isn't she the prettiest girl?", Judy asked Ron. "Oh. Son- Wow.", Ron smiled. "She can hear you talking, Mom.", Sam reminded her. "Thank you.", Mak smiled.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-", Mak chuckled. 'Oh, so the second she makes an appearance, you notice her. Yet you don't notice me when I am sitting in plain sight!', I snapped and they ignored me. "Sorry that we're bugging you.", Ron said and I growled. "Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?", Sam asked.

"Come on, hon. Lets go.", Ron pulled Judy beside him. "Oh, it's in the kitchen.", Judy said as I finished packing. I'd have to come by later to pick it up. "Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah.", Sam said when he found the glasses. "Your mom's so nice.", Mak smiled and turned to me. 'Yeah. Sure. Except when they don't see someone sitting in plain sight.', I signed and Mak sent me an apologetic look.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Sector Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mikaela get captured by some strange people. Bumblebee gets captured and the others are forced to act without him.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?", Mak and I nodded. The doorbell rang and Ron answered it. "Ronald Wickety?", a guy in a tux asked. "It's Witwicky. Who are you?", Ron asked. "We're the government. Sector Seven.", the guy answered and I rolled my eyes. Sounds fake. "Never heard of it.", Ron said.

"Never will. Your son and daughter are the great-grandkids of Captain Archibald Wickity, are they not?", I growled. 'We just heard about S. Seven, idiot.', I signed and he eyed me. "It's Witwicky.", Ron snapped. "What's with her?", the guy asked. "She is mute.", Sam quickly explained and I silently thanked him. "Okay. May I enter the premises, sir?", the guy asked and walked in.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard.", Judy exclaimed. "What the heck is going on here?", Ron asked when he seen the guys. "Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter.", the guy answered. "National security?", Ron asked. "They're ripping up my rosebushes!", Judy yelled. "That's right. National security.", the guy confirmed.

I have got to learn his name. "My god, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!", Judy yelled and I covered my sensitive ears. "Could you stay off the grass?", Ron asked. "Get me a sample and some isotope readings.", the guy ordered. "They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got their hands on my bushes!", Judy held up her bat.

"Dropt the bat, ma'am.", the guy ordered. "Hey, hey, hey that's my-", Ron went to defend Judy. "I'm carrying a loaded weapon.", the guy challenged. I took out my cannon and signaled, 'So am I.' "But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!", Judy warned and I turned to Sam. 'Remind me never to get her mad.', I signaled and Mik nodded in agreement.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?", the guy asked Judy. "No!", Judy took a threatening swing with the bat and I jumped. "What is this?", Sam asked when he noticed the guy in the doorway. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam? And yours, Lori?", the guy asked. "Yeah.", Sam responded and I nodded. I so want to play heads/tails right now.

Y'know the one where I flip a coin and if it's heads I kill him and if it's tails I kill him? Yeah, that one. "Well, I need you both to come with us.", the guy ordered. "What?", Judy asked and stepped in front of me. "Whoa, way out of line.", Ron said and stepped in front of Sam. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off.", yeah 'politely' my ass. "Your not taking my kids.", Ron argued.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?", the guy asked. "No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here.", Ron replied. "Yeah.", Judy agreed. "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here.", the guy said and I gulped.

"What operation?", Ron asked. "That's what we are going to find out.", the guy responded and an agent came over to him. "I think direct contact.", the agent said. "Kids?", the guy asked. "Yeah?", Sam responded. "Step forward, please.", Sam and I did as we were told. "Fourteen rads and off the charts. Tag them and bag them!", the guy ordered and the agent cuffed me and Sam.

"What?", Judy asked and a guy picked up Mojo, "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!", Judy threatened. "Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!", the guy ordered as we were put in the S. Seven car. I want my brother. "Sam! Lori! Don't say anything!", Ron ordered and we nodded. "Yeah.", Sam responded. "Not until we get a lawyer!", Ron yelled.

The agent got in the driver seat and started up the car. The guy was eyeing me and I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes, so I did what I do best: give him the finger. I smirked as he turned around. "So, uh, LadiesMan217. That's your eBay username, right?", the guy asked and I raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it.", I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you make of this?", the guy asked and played a recording. " _My name is Sam_ _Witwicky_ _, okay? And my, uh,_ _car_ -", he stopped the recording. "Is that you?", he asked. "Yeah. That sounds like LadiesMan.", Mik responded. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me.", he ordered. "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-", Sam got cut off.

"Tsk. Really?", the guy asked. "From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!", Sam explained. "Well, not by itself.", Mik quickly said. "Well, no.", Sam agreed. "Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy.", they all fake laughed. "That's funny. That is so funny. So, what do you kids know about aliens, huh?", Sam and Mik looked at me.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? Pfft. No.", Sam said and I sighed. "It's an urban legend.", Mak explained. "Yeah.", Sam agreed. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge.", I read the name and seen it said 'Simmons'. "Right.", Sam said and I rolled my eyes. It is clearly fake, plastic, hand-made. "I'm gonna lock you up forever.", he took out a gun and shot my leg for no reason.

I gasped as Energon came out of the bullet hole. Mik ripped her sweatshirt and handed me the ripped piece. I took it and wrapped the wound up so he wouldn't see I was an alien. "Oh, god. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall.", Mik smirked. "Hey, you in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up.", Simmons remarked.

"What? Parole?", Sam asked. "It's nothing.", Mik said and hopped to drop the subject. "Grand theft auto, that aint nothing?", Simmons asked. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his.", Mik explained and I sighed. "You stole cars?", Sam asked. "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along.", Mik finished.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It's time to talk!", Simmons ordered and the agents started yelling. I smiled when I seen my brother's foot. "Big! It's big!", the agent yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!", he tried stopping the car. "Oh-", Simmons got cut off by the agent in the driver seat freaking out.

"Back up! Back up-", I was squirming in my seat as the agents tried backing up. "Go, go, go, go!", Mik cheered. "I think we're about-", Simmons got cut off again. "I cant see it! I cant see it!", I punched the driver for calling my brother an 'it'. "Shift your weight to the front!", Sam yelled as Optimus picked up the car. "Oh God!", the agent continued freaking out. "Alright-", Simmons grunted as the roof tore off and the car hit the ground.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend.......Optimus Prime.", Sam said and Optimus growled. "Taking the children and my sister was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.", Jazz took out his magnetic gauntlet thing. "Freeze!", Ironhide yelled as I got out of the car and limped over to him so my brother could take care of the S7 agents.

"Whoa! Whoa!", Simmons yelled. "Give me those.", Jazz said and took all their weapons. Optimus bent down and growled. "Hi there.", Simmons said. "You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?", Optimus asked and I got an idea. I whispered the plan to Ironhide after he picked me up and he smirked. "Boo.", the agent that was in the driver side screamed. I smiled and thanked Ironhide.

"Look, there are S7....protocols.....okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- cant communicate with you.", Simmons said. "Get out of the car.", Optimus ordered. "All right. All right. Me? You want me to-", I rubbed my temple. "Now!", Optimus said. "Alright, alright. Get out. Hey. Alright, I'm....yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really......killing us.", Simmons muttered.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?", Sam asked. "Hey, hey. How you doing?", I got tired of Simmons behavior so I shot 5 feet from him and he screamed. "You weren't supposed to hear all that.", Mik said and finished un-cuffing Sam. "How's it going, huh?", Simmons asked, a bit terrified from the gun shot. "Yeah.", Sam said under his breath.

"This is real. now, listen. if I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, aright?", I rolled my eyes, assuming Simmons was talking to my brother. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?", Mik asked and a tear fell. My sire said that to my mom before he got sent to the pit and died.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?", Simmons mumbled. "What is Sector Seven? Answer me.", Sam demanded. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!", Simmons snapped. "How'd you know about the aliens?", Mik asked. That is when I realized something. He has seen one of my brethren. He must have the bot back at his base.

"Where'd you take my parents?", Sam asked. "I am not at liberty to discuss-", Sam grabbed his badge. "No?", Sam asked. "-it. Hey you touch me, that's a federal offence.", Simmons finished. "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?", Sam asked.  "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there.", Simmons remarked.

"Where is Sector 7?", Sam asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?", Simmons asked and a pop can hit his head. I looked over at Bee and seen he was lubricating on him. "Ey! Hey!", Simmons yelled and I used the stop signal to Bee. "Bumblebee stop lubricating on the man.", Optimus ordered with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Get that thing to stop, huh?", Simmons asked.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off.", I covered my eyes. I don't know why, but seeing a human man or woman naked makes me want to shoot them. "What are you talking about?", Simmons eyed Mik. "You clothes. All of it. Off.", Mik demanded and Optimus looked at me with concern. "For what?", Simmons asked. "For threatening my dad.", Mik answered.

"Little Lady, this is the beginning and end of your life. Your a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool.", Simmons said as he was taking his clothes off. "Those are nice. Now back behind the pole.", Mik commented. "Alright.", Simmons said and backed up against the pole. "This is such a felony, what your doing.", the agent warned. "I will hunt you down, okay?", Simmons said.

"He'll hunt you down.", the agent repeated. "Without any remorse!", Simmons added. "No remorse!", the agent copied. "Okay? We have got to alert- everyone.", I uncovered my eyes and looked down at his clothes. There was a cell phone and I knew he had called someone and it was on speaker. "They already know. Speaker.", the agent responded. Crap, I hate it when I'm right.

"Optimus! Lori! Incoming!", Ironhide yelled. Since I am the sister of a Prime, I technically am a Prime myself. "Roll out.", Optimus ordered. Everyone transformed except Optimus. Optimus took Mik, Sam, and I under a bridge with him. Bee started squealing as I listened in on a helicopter's COM unit. "Okay, I'm picking up rad readings under that bridge right down there.", a pilot said.

"Okay, I'm getting really good rad readings. Forty-two and higher.", another responded. "Up you get.", Optimus said as he paralleled himself with the bridge. Sam and Mikaela started grunting as they climbed onto his chest, where I sat. "Okay, we're dropping in.", I sighed. "Really strong readings down below us. There he is. Ship one and two, come on in.", I rolled my eyes at the two pilots.

"That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him.", the first pilot ordered. "Ok, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose.", I figured they weren't talking about us, maybe Ratchet or Bee? "I got it. 12:00.", the first responded. "Ok, I'm tracking him. I've got him." "Got him going down the street." "Ok, where'd he go guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where'd he go? Okay, I lost him. I lost him", the pilot freaked out.

"Ok, we're coming around.", I smiled softly. "Easy you, three.", Optimus said. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!", Mik freaked after a 'copter went under the bridge. "Hold on!", Optimus yelled and I started panicking. Mik lost her grip as well as Sam and she screamed. 

 


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee gets captured and the other Autobots are forced to act without him. The allspark must be found.

Bee caught Sam and Mik, I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Alright, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river. I'm in for the shot.", I gasped, they had Bee. "Stop! Stop! Wait! No!", Sam yelled when he seen Bee. "Take the shot, get him.", the pilot demanded, "Take the shot." "No!", Sam yelled as Bee was shot with a devise, "No! Stop! Stop!" Tears came down my face.

I knew we couldn't save Bee. That we had to find the Allspark. "Get down on the ground!", did I mention I was standing next to Sam and leaning on Mik? No? Well, now you know. "Get down! Get down!", an agent demanded. "What? Okay.", Sam, Mik, and I knelt down, "Look! He's not fighting back!" "Freeze it!", the agents started freezing Bee. "Stop hurting him!", Sam yelled.

"Don't let him move! I've got him down here!", an agent yelled and I gasped. "No!", Mik screamed. "Happy to see me again?.....Put him in a car with his little criminal friend and the alien girl. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport.", Simmons demanded. I couldn't wait to scare the crap outta Simmons and use a special power Primus granted me. "So....", Sam said as I got shoved into a helicopter next to him.

"What'd they get you for?", a blond chic asked. "Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot.", Sam answered. "What about her?", a black guy asked. "She is the sister of the alien leader.", Mik answered for me, "She's also mute." "Who knew?", Sam added. 'I hope Ratchet is going to be okay.', I signed. "Why?", Sam asked. "I know! Somebody's in loooove.", Mik said and I rolled my eyes.

'No, I'm not 'in love' with Ratchet. He and I were med bay partners back on Cybertron.', I signed. "What was Cybertron like?", Sam asked. Story time. 'Cybertron was beautiful before the war. Optimus and I would play with our friends. We both eventually had to stop playing with our friends and serve under the master archivist. Optimus eventually was made a Prime and I became his guardian. Before I left Cybertron, Optimus and I were trying to get away from our enemy, Megatron. I didn't leave by choice, I was forced to leave by my brother. Our parents both died when we were in human terms 10. Our dad died because Starscream forced him into the pit and our mom died because Megatron shot her spark. We were supposed to have a little sister.', I signed and cried at the end.

"We are sorry for your loss, ma'am.", the blond chic said. 'Call me, StormBlazer or Storm.', I signed and the two nodded. We landed and I seen we were at the Hoover Dam. "Hey, kids, I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-ho? Double venti macchiato?", Simmons offered. "Where's my car?", Sam asked.

"Son, I want you to listen to me very carefully. people can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now.", an agent demanded. "Okay. bur first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like forever.", nice work, Sammy boy. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car.", the agent said and we started walking.

"Thank you.", Mikaela said to Sam. "Man's an extortionist.", Simmons mumbled, "All right. Here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." "NBEs?", a black soldier asked. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Keep up with the acronyms.", Simmons explained and I lunged at him, but a soldier held me back. "What you're about to see is totally classified.", the agent said and I raised my hand, "Yes?"

'If it is classified, why are we seeing it?', I signed and the agent ignored me. We walked inside and I froze. I was terrified. "Hey, kid! You coming or what?", I looked at the soldier then at Megatron and back. I screamed and hid behind Mikaela. The soldiers, agents, Simmons, Sam, and Mik all covered their ears (the scream is like a sonic blast type thing). Simmons looked at Sam wide-eyed.

"I thought you said she was mute!", Simmons yelled. "I think I just went deaf.", a Spanish-like soldier said. Sam and Mik looked closer at the 'con. When they seen it was Megatron, they both stood in front of me protectively. " **You two are being idiots right now! He can kill you in one shot!** ", I yelled. I took out my cannons and aimed one of them at Bucket head, the other was at an agent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", everyone stepped away from me, "Put the guns away ma'am." One of the soldiers was coming towards me, slowly. "She wont listen. Only one 'person' can get her to put her guns down.", Sam and Mik explained to the soldiers. "Who?", asked the black soldier. "Her brother.", Sam answered, "Optimus Prime." "Or, until she finds a new objective.", Mik added.

"So, we're-", the soldier got cut off by painful sounds. I gasped, put my cannons on my back, and ran to the sound. "Get her under control!", Simmons ordered. A few soldiers grabbed my arms and stopped me. " **Don't worry, Bee! I will find you and I will save you!** ", I yelled. I heard a few painful beeps and whirrs. "What is she doing?", the Spanish soldier asked. "Communicating.", Mik answered.

"With who?", the agent asked. "Bumblebee.", Sam said as I calmed down. "So, what is this?", someone asked. "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934.", the agent answered. "We call him NBE-1.", Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. The reason StormBlazer or Lori went haywire. He is the leader of the Decepticons.", Sam informed. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.", the agent explained.

"Fact is, your looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1. That's what we call it.", I rolled my eyes at Simmons. "And you didn't think the U.S. military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?", a male (correct me if I'm wrong) said.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.", the agent answered as if it were obvious. "Well, you got one now.", the male remarked. "So, why Earth?", the soldier that tried to take my cannons asked. I glared at him. "It's the Allspark.", Sam answered as I looked through my memory banks for an image. "Allspark? What is that?", the male asked. I found a photo and projected it through my eyes.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-1 here, aka Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan.", Sam explained and I nodded as the projection disappeared. "And your sure about that?", Simmons asked.

"Yeah..... You guys know where it is, don't you?", Sam asked and I narrowed my eyes at the agent. "Follow me.", his eyes went wide as my eyes changed to a red, showing my anger. "Your about to see our crown jewel.", Simmons said and I growled. The cube is pretty much MY crown jewel, because before I was a wrecker, I guarded that cube with my life. "Whew.", Sam said when he seen the cube.

I gasped when I seen it. The cube was 45 human feet tall, yet when I was guarding it, the cube was only 5 human inches tall. "Carbon dating puts the cube here around ten thousand B.C. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide it's energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside.", the agent explained.

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?", the blond chic asked. "Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in.", the agent said as we all walked in. "Oh, wow.", the black guy said as he seen the claw marks.....Ravage. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?", the black soldier joked. "Really, Epps?", Mr. Cannon taker asked.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have 4 blades, man. That's only 3. That's Wolverine! Hrr. Right? That's Wolverine!", the dude from the helicopter laughed. 'Wolverine? Freddy Krueger?', I signed. "Good movies.", Mik explained and I nodded. "That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devises? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?", Simmons asked and I growled, what an idiot.

"I got a phone.", I seen the back had his name 'Glen'. "Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.", Simmons said. "Nokia's from Finland.", the blond chic corrected. "Yes, but he's, you know.....a little strange. He's a little strange.", the male said and I nearly laughed. "We're able to take the Cube radiation...... and funnel it into that box.", he zapped the phone and everyone, but me, gave a surprised yelp.

The poor sparkling tried to escape and everyone jumped. "Mean little sucker, huh?", Simmons asked and I scoffed. "That thing is freaky!", the blond chic exclaimed. "kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?", Simmons said. "Wha-", the blond chic didn't get to finish as the little guy tried to make an escape. Simmons walked over to the 'kill' lever. I gasped and used my laser eyes to open the box.

The little bot jumped out of the hole I made and ran to me. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder. "So, your gonna keep it?", Simmons asked. 'No, you idiot. I'm going to let you kill it.', I signed and did my best to seem sarcastic. "Go! Go! Go! Move!", agents yelled. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here.", the male said and the mini-bot curled itself against my neck.

 


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the Allspark in action, things start going downhill.

The agent went over to a radio and spoke into it, "Banachek. What's going on?" So, the agent's name is Banachek, interesting. "Well, the NBE-1 hanger has lost power-", I gasped and held the mini-bot close. "What!", Banachek exclaimed. "-and the backup generator is just not going to cut it.", the technician explained. "Do you have arms room?", Mr. Cannon thief asked. "I'll bring security to the...", an S7 agent trailed off.

"Get everyone to the NBE-1 chamber now!", Banachek demanded. 'Is he crazy?! Megatron could kill us all!', I signed. "The lights are out!", the S7 agent yelled. "Move it! Move it! Lets go!", one of the soldiers yelled as people grabbed weapons. "They're popping our generators.", Banachek explained. "16502. We're loosing pressure.", an S7 announcer said as I took out my cannons.

"LightBeam, stay on my shoulder.", I told the mini-bot and he obeyed. "Stand by. Set!", the technician said. "We're loosing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're loosing NBE-1!", the announcer yelled. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!", Simmons said and pointed to a nearby table. "That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it.", Epps said.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube.", Sam demanded. "Your car? It's confiscated.", Simmons said and I growled. "Then un-confiscate it.", Sam said. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!", Simmons argued. "You don't know-", Simmons cut Sam off. "Maybe you know, but I don't know.", Simmons said.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?", Sam asked. "I have people's lives at stake here, young man.", Simmons responded. "Take him to his car!", Lenoxx demanded. "Wha-", Simmons got cut off. "Whoa!", an S7 agent yelled as guns/cannons were taken out. "Drop it.", Lennox ordered. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!", Banachek yelled.

"Drop you weapon soldier. That's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?", Simmons asked. "You know, we didn't ask to be here.", Mr. Cannon taker said. "I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction.", Simmons said. "S7 don't exist.", Epps and I said in unison, we both looked at one another. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist.", Lennox said.

"I'm gonna count to 5.", Simmons challenged. "Yeah? Well, I am gonna count to 3.", I took out my cannon and aimed it at Simmons' chest, "If I get there, it could get messy." I started counting down from 3, using my fingers as a threat to Simmons. "Simmons?", I looked over at the male. "Yes, sir?", sir, so he is the secretary of defense, huh.

"I'd do what he says. Loosing's really not an option for these guys.", I smirked at Simmons. "Alright. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.", Simmons said. I nodded towards Epps, he and I had talked earlier.

-FB-

'Epps?', I signaled and tapped lightly on his shoulder. "Yeah? What do you need, Lori?", Epps asked. 'It's StormBlazer. And I have a feeling Sam is going to ask Simmons to take him to his car. If and when that happens, I will stay with the Cube to see if I can do anything.', I signed. "Okay, what's the signal?", he asked.

'When I nod, explain the plan to Mr. Cannon taker and head out with the rest of the group.', I signaled and he nodded in understanding. "Alright. His name is Will Lennox, by the way.", I nodded and we caught up with the group.

-End of FB-

Epps walked over to Lennox and explained to him what I will be doing. Lennox walked over, "All right. I'll allow you to stay with the Cube. But how do you plan on getting it out of here? Your human." I laughed. 'I'm not human. The reason I am using sign language is because my home language, no one on Earth understands.', I signaled and he nodded. "Plan?", he reminded me.

'Oh, yes. I am not sure yet. I am sure that I will find a way, though.', he sighed and left with the group. I walked over to the Cube and looked around for any sign of human life. None. I leaned on the Cube and sighed as electricity went through my body. "Primus?", I hoped he could hear me. "Ah, StormBlazer. I was hoping you'd call today. How is Earth?", Primus asked and I smiled.

"Earth is wonderful, but I need to know how I can get the Cube out of the Decepticons reach. ", I explained. "Very well. You will need Bumblebee though. In order to get the Cube out of the Dam, you must shrink it. Touch the Cube with Bumblebee and it shall obey, you and you alone.", I nodded. "Thank you, Primus. I hope to talk again soon.", I smiled.

Wait, why would it obey only me? Wait....I am the Cube. I was designed this way for this purpose. Any thing I think of, the Cube will obey. "Earth to....Storm.....Blazer.", I looked next to me and smiled when I seen Bee. "Hello, Bumblebee.", I smiled. "Why....is it....not....shrinking?", Bee asked aloud and I noticed he was trying to shrink it. "Oops. My bad.", I touched the Cube, "Obey me. Transform."

"Ah, okay, here we go. They're doing something. They're doing something.", Epps said. "How...", Bee looked at me. "I am the Cube, thus the Cube obeys me.", I smiled and handed the Cube to Sam. "Whoa.", Sam gasped. "Oh my god.", Mik came over and inspected me. I looked down and realized my bot mode was showing. I was still as small as a human, but my armor was on me.

'Eh, it will keep doing that for a while.', I signed and limped over to Bee. I had forgotten about the bullet wound until now. "What's wrong?", Epps asked as he noticed me limping. 'Been walking all day.', I signed and talked to Bee, "When we get back to the others, I have got to see Ratchet before Optimus sees me." Bee nodded in acknowledgement.

"Message from Starfleet, captain. Let's get to it.", Bee said to Lennox. "He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.", Lennox informed everyone. "Good! Right!", Mr. Sec. of defense agreed. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force.", Lennox informed.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!", Mr. Secretary said. "Yes!", Simmons exclaimed. "Shortwave, CB?", Mr. Secretary asked. "Right! Yes!", Simmons answered. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!", Lennox yelled. "In the alien archive, sir!", Simmons said to the Secretary. "The alien archive-", Simmons cut him off.

"There's an old army radio console.", Simmons explained. "Will it work?", the Secretary asked. "I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!", Simmons said dramatically. "Alright, Sam, Mikaela, Storm, get in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're not gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?", Lennox ordered.

"Affirmative.", the secretary agreed. "Warning! NBE-1 cryo-tainment failing.", I gulped. "Check that backup system! The cryo's failing! You got to pump up the cryo!  The cryo's failing!  Come on! Get out of here! Heads up! Look out!", the technician yelled. We drove out and Lennox started yelling, "Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" "This way, this way, this way!", Simmons ordered.

"Up there, lets go!", a technician yelled. "I am.........Megatron!", I gasped and clung onto Bee's front seat. "What's wrong?", Bee asked. " **I have never faced Megatron without Optimus, but if we don't get out of here, now, I might have to!** ", I responded. I heard the technicians screaming, dying, and yelling out to 'look out'. "Cube's ok?", Sam asked Mik. "Yeah. It's fine.", Mik answered and I sighed.

"Put the seatbelt on it.", Sam and Mik put the seatbelt on the Cube and I raised an eyebrow at them. "Pour it on them!", a technician yelled. " **Bee open a private link to Ratchet**.", I ordered as the pain increased. Bee commed Ratchet. "Bee? What's wrong?", Ratchet asked through the link. "I **told Bee to open a private link with you. Looks like I am visiting the med bay a- Gah!** ", I gasped as the pain got worse.

"StormBlazer! What's wrong?!", Ratchet asked, concerned for me. " **When Simmons took me from Sam's house. He was talking to us about our species. He shot me for no reason. The pain increased after Bee, Sam, Mikaela and I found the Cube. It's currently in our possession**.", I groaned. "I'll let O-", I cut Ratchet off. " **No! Don't tell, Optimus. I don't want him to worry**.", he sighed and the link was cut.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have the allspark, the Autobots must fight to protect it.

"There's Optimus.", I smiled when I seen Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz. I gasped when I seen my enemy. " **BONECRUSHER**!", I jumped out of Bee and went for him, but Ratchet stopped me and Optimus went after him instead. "No. Your injured, remember? Get in.", Ratchet transformed. I sighed and got in the back with Ratchet's holoform.

I growled when I seen Barricade. "That wasn't my fault, was it?", Ratchet asked and I shook my head, no. "Prime!", Bonecrusher yelled and Optimus growled. "Bloody hell- NO!", I hate it when Bonecrusher does that. "I don't have any pain relievers and I am going to need to stitch the wound closed.", I nodded towards Ratchet and focused on the battle.

People were yelling everywhere and bots were in battle. Optimus vs. Bonecrusher the rest were battling other cons. "Come on! Mount up!", Lennox yelled. "Move out! Move out! Go, go, go!", a soldier yelled. "Here, I got shortwave radios.", Lennox handed Epps a bunch of old radios. "Wait, what am I supposed to do with these?", Epps asked. "Well, use them! It's all we got!", Lennox yelled.

"This is like Radioshack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles outta these things. Are there any Aircrafts orbiting the city?", Epps complained, "F-22 12:00!" "Alright, I want planes for air cover and get black hawks on station to extract that cube! You got it?", Lennox yelled, "Airforce has arrived! Pop smoke!" "Raptor, Raptor! Do you copy?", Epps said into the radios.

I smiled. They were all doing something. Eventually Ratchet finished and let me go out to the battlefield. "It's Starscream!", Ironhide yelled and we both engaged him, "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" I ran out of the way after seeing the missile. "No! No! No! Move!", Lennox yelled. "Back up! Back up!", Ironhide yelled and picked up a semi (or was it a bus?). "Retreat! Fall back!", a soldier yelled.

 "Incoming!", Ironhide yelled as I got behind a building. "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?", a soldier yelled. " **I'm alright! Ironhide!** ", I yelled. "I'm good!", I sighed, relieved, that is until I heard painful whirrs. "Oh my god! Bumblebee!", Sam yelled, "No! Your legs! Your legs!" Bee whined. "Here. Here, back, back, back! You alright?", Sam yelled and Bee whined again, "Please get up. Bumblebee! Get up! Ratchet!"

The soldiers shouted in the background. "What the hell was that?", Lennox asked. "What are you talking about?", Epps asked Lennox. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!", Lennox yelled.  "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!", Epps yelled back.

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay.", I ran over to Sam. 'He cant get up, Sam. He lost his fragging legs!', I signed when Sam seen me. "Come on!", Sam yelled and ignored me. "Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. Remember Victor, one point two clicks north.", Epps told the Black Hawk pilot.

"Whoa!", Lennox exclaimed, "Move out! Let's go!" "I'm not gonna leave you.", Sam told Bee. " **Sheesh. Sam sounds like he is in love with you!** ", I yelled to Bee and he laughed slightly. "Come on, Decepticon Punk!", Jazz yelled. "Concentrate your fire!", Lennox yelled. I noticed Mik was trying to hotwire a tow truck. "MEGATRON!", I gasped when I heard Megatron scream his own name.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!", Jazz yelled. "Move!", Ratchet yelled and ran. "Fall back!", Jazz and Lennox yelled. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!", Lennox yelled. "We need air cover down here, now!", Epps yelled. "Sam, help me with this.", Mikaela said and they both tied Bee up with the tow truck. "That all you got, Megatron?", Jazz taunted.

"Come here, little cretin.", Megatron growled. "You want a piece of me? You want a piece?", Jazz asked. "No, I want..... Two!", Megatron ripped Jazz apart. " **Jazz!** ", I yelled, but it was too late. "What's going on?", Lennox asked as I cried. "Sir! That tank thing's getting back up.", I looked over at the 'tank thing' and seen it was Blackout. "Oh, we're so dead.", Lennox said under his breath.

" **No, your not. Blackout! Your supposed to be DEAD!** ", I yelled and punched him. Blackout flew back a few feet and we got into an all out brawl. I ignored the others and focused on Blackout. "Your going down Autobot!", Blackout yelled. " **Talk during battle is a sign of weakness!** ", I yelled and punched Blackout. He groaned and hit the road, but got back up. I punched him again and he fell.

I noticed Sam and Lennox arguing. Sam eventually did whatever Lennox told him, which I figured out quickly after Sam grabbed the Cube. "Sam, we'll protect you.", Ironhide said as Ratchet and I caught up. Sam nodded and ran while the rest of us fired while running. I decided to stay near Sam at all times. "Megatron!", I turned around to see Optimus firing at Megatron. I turned towards the group.

" **Forget me staying here! I'm going to help my brother!** ", I yelled, Ironhide and Ratchet nodded. "Stay safe.", Ironhide mouthed and I smiled. "Optimus!", Megatron yelled and fired at my brother. " **Hey glitch! Don't forget about me!** ", I yelled and stopped next to Optimus. "Ha! Your just a puny human.", Megatron remarked and I smirked. I stomped on his foot like a sparkling and he growled as I seen a dent.

"Lori!", Sam yelled, I ran to him, Ironhide, and Ratchet. "Humans don't disserve to live. Your sister was weak and that is why she died!", Megatron yelled. "They disserve to chose for themselves.", Optimus yelled, "And my sister is not dead, I launched her off Cybertron before you could reach her!" I followed Sam into the building and Megatron followed us. He must have figured out that I was his sister.

"Give me that cube, boy!", Megaton demanded. "Your not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!", Sam yelled. "I smell you....boy! Maggot!", Megatron yelled. The Black Hawk pilot came over and we handed the cube to him, but a missile hit the helicopter and it blew up. Sam and I fell off the building. " **ORION!** ", I yelled and my brother caught me along with Sam, " **Thanks.** "

Optimus climbed down the buildings and landed on the ground. "Sam, you risked your life to protect the cube.", Optimus said. "No sacrifice, no victory.", Sam said his family's motto. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest.", I gasped. " **Optimus! If you die, I would never forgive myself, even if it was a sacrifice. So, I will sacrifice myself. The team needs a Prime, they need you.** ", I explained.

"What?! Your crazy!", Optimus yelled. " **We cannot be fighting. Not in the middle of a war. I have made my decision, Optimus and you cant stop me**!", I yelled and ran towards Megatron, " **It's just you and me, Megatron!** " "No, its just me.....StormBlazer.", Megatron yelled and we lunged at one another. " **At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall**.", I said.

"You fight for the weak. That is why you- lose!", Megatron pushed his weight towards me, "MINE!" Megatron went after Sam, but I got in the way and our fight continued. " **Enough, Megatron!** ", I yelled, purposely trying to make him angry. "I'll kill you!", Megatron yelled. I looked over at Sam. "Mine! All- spark- k!", Megatron crawled over to Sam.

"Put the cube into my chest, now!", I yelled and Sam walked over to me with the Cube. "You spoke in English, one of many Earth languages.", he took the cube over his head. I ran from the forest in my black cloak and grabbed the Cube, passing the hologram of myself. I ran to Megatron and shoved the Allspark into his chassis and ran back to the forest. My hologram self was 'bleeding', just what I wanted.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10: Megatron's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron dies and the others grieve over their fallen comrade. Ironhide expresses his love toward his one and only mate.

Megatron groaned and fell. I smiled to myself, but frowned when Optimus started crying. I ran out of the forest and threw off my cloak. " **Optimus**!", I yelled and everyone that was gathered around my hologram looked over at me. "StormBlazer?! B-but how?", Optimus asked, amazed. " **It's called a hologram, much like the holoform.** ", I smiled and hugged my brother.

We all went to a nice hill, very beautiful view. Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bee's alt mode..... Poor Bee. I looked at Optimus and he nodded, allowing me to send the message.

" **With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to your planet. And fate has yielded it's reward a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am StormBlazer, sister of Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.** ", I finished.

Ironhide walked over to me. "Can we talk?", I nodded and we walked to his alt mode. " **What do you want to talk ab-** ", I got cut off by Ironhide kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We heard someone clear their throat and I looked up at Optimus. "If you hurt my sister, Ironhide, I will personally extinguish your spark.", Optimus threatened.

"Understood, sir.", Ironhide said and looked at me, "I could never hurt her. Not in a million years." I smiled and we kissed again as we heard some 'Aws'. This was definitely the best few weeks of my life.

 


	11. Movie #2: Chapter 11: Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, things started to slow down. Decepticon activity was at an all time low. Lori and Ironhide grew closer together during those quiet two years. Now, Decepticon activity is increasing and a new threat has arisen.

_"Earth. Birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion... and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before."_

**Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen**

**2 Years Later.....**

~~~~~~

"Breaking news our of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district. The whole city is being.....", a male reporter said on the TV, I groaned.

"We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We'll bring you any new information as we get it.", a female news reporter announced, I turned off the TV.

:Lori, can you come to the Autobot hanger?: Morshower's voice came through the loud speaker in my room :Optimus wanted to talk to you and Ironhide has to take you to the Witwicky residence after your finished with Optimus:

I smiled and shook my head as I walked to the Autobot hanger soon I heard someone talking.

"NEST Seahawks approaching target.", a female Pentagon officer reported.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir.", another officer said, "Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one mile radius."

"Alright, give NEST team the go.", General Morshower said, the officer nodded.

"Black Hawks, you're clear to land.", the officer said to one of the people flying.

I watched on a military surveillance camera as the bots tried to kill a con.

"Ding-a-ling! Come out and get yo' ice cream. Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whuppin'.", one of the new recruits, Skids said.

"Arcees, get ready to launch.", Lennox said to the femme triplets, also new recruits.

"We're locked and loaded.", Arcee, one of the sisters, responded.

"All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get in the public eye, so keep it tight.", Lennox ordered and explained.

"Roll in Alpha through Echo now.", a soldier ordered.

"Move out! Let's go!", another soldier ordered.

"All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock.", Lennox patted Ironhide's vehicle mode, I watched as my handsome mech transformed.

I miss doing that.

"He's here. I smell him.", Ironhide said.

 **"That's not creepy.",** I mumbled.

"It's close. It's getting closer.", a soldier named Graham said.

"Red light.", a soldier said, I froze.

"Oh, no.", Epps groaned.

"What've you got?", Lennox asked.

"Thermal ripple.", Epps answered and looked around.

"Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it.", Lennox said, I mentally prayed that they'd make it out alive.

A loud roar filled my audio receptors. I looked over at the General.

 **"You've got to let me go!",** I said and signed, **"They could be in trouble!"**

He nodded and I teleported to their location. Ironhide helped me get control over my teleportation. I soon found myself in the battle field. I moved out of the way from one of the Arcee triplet's feet as they didn't see me come. A few soldiers were screaming.

"Eagle-niner!", Lennox yelled, "I need an energy proton!"

Yelling came from the soldiers as I spotted Epps requesting a fire mission. I recognized the con. It was Demolisher. I hated that guy from Cybertron, to Earth, and back, I still do. I watched as a second Decepticon made it's way into the fight.

"Arcee twins, target coming your way!", Lennox told the sisters.

I spotted the Chevy twins, Skids and Mudflap, not too far from where I am.

"I got 'im. I got 'im!", Mudflap yelled.

"Watch it, watch it-", Skids yelled at his twin.

"Oof! Ah! Yah! I screwed that up..... I'm okay. I'm all right.", Mudflap said, if those two were my kids, I'd be yelling at them right now.

"This is combat, man!", Skids yelled.

"Total brain freeze, man.", Mudflap mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ah!"

"Bring in Sideswipe!", I heard Lennox order and a silver bot appeared.

I watched him as he came in, racing passed me. I envy him. He's got awesome pranks that he plays on the bots. Sometimes I do it if he's gone. I have a recording of all the pranks he and I have done.

"Clear a path!", Sideswipe yelled, "Damn- I'm good!"

 **"Yeah you are.",** I grinned.

Demolisher roared as Epps ordered the Air support to deliver a drop of something. I looked up in the sky and spotted the familiar blue and red semi in robot mode.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit.", Optimus said, I smiled as he sliced off the parachutes.

Demolisher roared as Optimus ran towards him.

"Pull Over!", Optimus ordered, I rolled my optics playfully.

Demolisher roared again, "Oh!"

"Punk ass Decepticon!", Ironhide yelled as he punched Demolisher, I grinned.

 **"Way to go, hon!",** I yelled, Ironhide smiled at me.

"Any last words?", Optimus asked the con.

"This is not your pla-anet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again.

"That doesn't sound good.", Epps muttered.

"Not today.", Optimus said and killed the mech.

"Let's head home.", I suggested, they all nodded and we started our way home.

 


	12. Chapter 12: Sam Goes To College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the first Witwicky ever to go to college. With his help from his friend and sister, Lori, he's ready to go.

"Morning, Storm.", Ironhide said when I walked into the Autobot hanger.

 **"Morning, 'Hide.",** I smiled and sat down on the couch, **"Where's Optimus? I was told he wanted to talk to me."**

"He's still in recharge. Come on, Sam wants you to help him move into his dorm room.", Ironhide answered and carried me over to his alt mode.

 **"That kid needs to grow some muscles.",** I grumbled, Ironhide chuckled and set me in the passenger's seat.

I curled up against the seat as Ironhide wrapped the seatbelt on me. His holoform deactivated and he drove to Ron's house. I chuckled, I remember when Ironhide and I first met. He had scared me.

"Something funny?", Ironhide asked as I downloaded the Earth language.

"Just remembering when we first met.", I answered when the downloading was complete.

We pulled into the driveway and I seen everyone was packing up. I seen Sam and Ron in the living room. I walked inside with Ironhide's holoform next to me.

"Hey, Sam.", I greeted, Ron ignored me.

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out! Come on, kiddo, we're on a tight schedule.", Ron said.

"Hi, Lori.", Sam said and turned to Ron, "Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh? Did you rent the room out? Wait- LORI?! You just spoke perfect English! How did I not recognize your voice?"

"Don't know.", I answered and let them resume their conversation as we walked outside.

"No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theater.", Ron said and laughed.

Sam and I walked back inside. We heard crying coming from the living room and headed in that direction. I almost laughed at what Judy was holding.

"Look what I found. It's your little baby booties.", Judy sobbed, I frowned when she held up mine.

"Aw, Ma.", Sam said and hugged his mom.

I missed the rest of the conversation because I froze as a few memories came back.

-Flashback-

_"It's a femme.", a blue and white mech with a red visor smiled._

_"Twins.", I heard someone grumble, "Great."_

_"Watch it, StormRaid.", a femme snapped, "They're your sparklings too you know. I'm not taking care of them myself."_

_"I know, I know.", StormRaid said, "No need to get mad, SilverShine."_

_"I'm just tired. Having twins isn't easy.", Silvershine commented._

_"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm a mech.", StormRaid chuckled, "What should we name them?"_

_"I think this one...", Silvershine picked up a blue and red mech, "....should be named, Orion Pax. And this one should be named StormBlazer."_

_StormRaid grinned, "How did I know you were going to say that?"_

_"Maybe because we're bonded.", Silvershine smiled and kissed him, I cringed._

_'Who are they?' I thought and I heard a male voice come through my processor._

_'I think they are our carrier and sire.' I looked over at Orion and smiled, carrier gasped._

_"Look, StormRaid! StormBlazer is smiling!", the mech who had been talking to someone turned around as my smile disappeared._

_"She's not smiling.", the mech frowned._

_"What? She was just a few seconds ago...", carrier  said and glanced down at me._

_"You and your mate may go.", the blue and white mech said._

_Sire nodded and took Orion from carrier. They both headed back home with me and Orion in their servos._

-Flashback end-

"Lori! Hello?", Sam waved a hand in front of my face, I slapped it away.

"What?", I snapped, Sam put his hands in an 'I surrender' motion, "Sorry. Old memories."

"Yeah? What kind?", Sam asked and sat on the couch.

"When I first came into the world. Years before the war started. I remember my parents' names.", tears began to flow, "It's the first time I've had that memory since I was launched off Cybertron. Well, it's the first memory that I had of them....ever."

"You have memories from the day you were born?! I can't remember that long ago!", Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it comes with being Cybertronian.", I laughed.

"So who are they? Your parents.", Sam asked.

"Their names were Silvershine and StormRaid. Silvershine was my mother and StormRaid was my father. Ori- Optimus is older than me, but he treats me as an equal instead of his younger sister.", I explained, "Come on, you've got to get to college. I'm so proud! Your the first Witwicky to ever go to college!"

"Yeah, I know. My Dad told me that not too long ago.", Sam laughed as he got into the car.

"What about Bee? I thought you said you were taking him with you.", I asked.

"I told Bee a while ago that I cant take him. Freshmen aren't allowed to bring cars.", Sam explained.

"You better find a way to make it up to him. I mean it, Samuel.", I warned and noticed Mik, "Mikaela! Hi!"

"Hey, Lori. Looks like you learned English again.", She laughed.

"Ha ha ha. I've always known English, I just had to download it into my processor. My body is ten times more advanced than this motorcycle you've got here.", I grinned.

"Really? How advanced is it?", Mikaela asked.

"Extremely. When I get my vehicle mode, I'll let you take a look underneath the hood.", I smiled.

"Alright. Bye, Sam.", Mikaela waved.

"Bye.", Sam waved back and we headed to Princeton University.

 **"Lori!",** I looked over at Ironhide and seen his holoform.

 **"What?!",** I asked.

 **"Prime wants us back at headquarters! Come on, lets go!",** He yelled.

 **"Give me a minute!",** I responded.

 **"Prime wants us there right now.",** Ironhide stated.

 **"Yeah, well, my brother can wait a few more minutes.",** I shook my head and turned to Sam, "See you later. I'll stop by when I can to see your dorm room. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay.", Sam nodded, "What was that with you and Ironhide? What were you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, go to college and enjoy yourself.", I glanced over at Ironhide to see him rolling his optics, "I saw that Ironhide!"

He smiled and got in the driver side.

"Where are you going? Why cant you come with?", Sam asked.

"My brother wants me back at base. I'll call you to let you know when I'll be stopping by.", I said, "See you later Sam!"

I hopped into he passenger side of Ironhide's alt mode and we drove to base.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13: Theodor Galloway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former associate of Lori's ends up coming to the base. Lori gets a vision from old friends.

I yawned and looked around, we were at base. Ironhide was parked and his holoform was talking to Lennox. I got out of my favorite GMC Topkick and stretched. I jumped when someone spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Autobot Twins, report to Hanger Three.", I seen the Ice cream truck drive by me and I had to stop my self from laughing.

"Badass ice-cream truck coming through. Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!", Skids, one of the twins said.

"Hello to you too, Skids.", I crossed my arms.

Those two idiotic twins get on my nerves easily. They fight constantly and they always end up nearly stepping on me and squishing me. My brother had to come to my rescue a couple times thanks to those idiots.

"Hold up, hold up-", Mudflap said when he seen the new Chevy vehicles I brought in last night.

"Those are nice. Yeah, baby. It's upgrade time.", Skids said happily, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, sir. Aw yeah! Look here, it's my booty call right here! Time to get my sexy on with the green.", Mudflap walked over to the green Chevy, but Skids pushed him away.

"Green? Eh, no, green is mine! I call green!", Skids yelled.

"Oh, ow!", Mudflap and Skids fought I walked over to them, pissed as ever.

 **"Hey! Quit fighting unless you want me to take you apart bolt by bolt! You two idiots have caused enough damage. You nearly put one of the humans in the hospital for three months! Now, Skids gets the green one and Mudflap, you get the red one. There problem solved. Now shut up and quit fighting.",** I snapped.

"I got the green.", Skids cheered, I glared at him.

"That hurt, man. She's scary.", Mudflap said to his brother.

"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking.", Skids said.

 **"SKIDS! I SAID ENOUGH!",** I yelled making him and a few of the Autobots flinch, the base went silent until a soldier said something.

"Present arms!", the soldier yelled.

"Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list.", Lennox greeted.

"Galloway.", I said under my breath.

"I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai.", Galloway said and spotted me, "You! I was wondering where you disappeared to. Filthy rat."

"Thanks for the compliment Galloway. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go punch a punching bag.", Optimus watched me closely, "If I don't, I might be kicking someone where the sun don't shine and a couple of Autobots are going to get their ass kicked in."

"Storm-", I cut Optimus off.

"Not now, Optimus. If you want to talk to me, come talk to me in the training room. Right now, I'm not in a happy mood. You should be the one out of everyone here that understands that considering you and I share a bond. I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me. If I'm not there I'm in my berthroom.", I said and walked to the training room.

I punched the punching bag for about 30 minutes before I heard pedes and soft human feet coming my way. I punched the punching bag once more and it went flying towards the door just as it opened. Ratchet picked Lennox up just as the bag went towards the exact spot Lennox was just standing at.

The punching bag hit the wall with a 'thud'.

"Glad I didn't get caught between the wall and that punching bag.", Lennox said, Epps laughed.

"So, what'd you guys talk about after I left?", I asked.

"The Fallen.", Lennox answered.

"Yeah, he sounds like a crazy weirdo.", Epps said.

I froze and looked over at Epps, Lennox, Ratchet, and my brother who I just now seen. The Fallen. He and I are enemies. Back when Optimus was still Orion, I went to Earth to learn about it's species. I came across 'The Fallen' and his brethren.

I am the only Cybertronian that knows where the Matrix is located. The room started getting fuzzy and then everything went dark.

~Dream~

"Hello?", I couldn't see anything.

My body was gone. I couldn't see my hands or my own two feet - er - pedes. Anyway, I'm currently in a dark place and no one seems to be answering me. The only thing I see is a blue orb like thing that's glowing. Wait- a blue orb like thing that's glowing? A spark! Realization hit me like a brick.

Primus and the thirteen wanted to talk to me. Of course! This isn't the first time that this has happened. Primus sent me to Earth, he said it was my part of my destiny to know where the matrix is and what happened. I don't know what he meant by that.

"I have brought you here, StormBlazer because you know our secret. You know where the Matrix is and the fight that took place. Because of this reason, you cannot participate in the search for the Matrix.", Primus said.

"What if they ask me to go with them?", I asked.

"Then you may. You just cannot tell them the location or give them any clues to where the Matrix is. However, there is something we must tell you.", Solus Prime answered.

"Indeed. The Fallen, he knows where the machine is. You need to hide it. Bring the machine to another location. That is your mission and your mission alone. No one must know about this.", Alpha Trion explained.

"I'll do it.", I said, confidently, "But what about Galloway? He has to know everything about everything."

"Do not worry about him. Just do your mission. Galloway is someone that shouldn't know about this powerful machine.", Primus explained.

"Okay, I understand. I suppose I'll have to block the bond that my brother and I share.", Alpha Trion nodded, "I'll do my best."

They nodded and I was swallowed into darkness once more.

~End~

"Hello?", I heard Skids' voice, "I think she dun offlined."

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?", I heard Optimus say to someone, most likely Galloway.

I groaned and Skids jumped out of his armor.

"That's a good question.", Lennox said to Galloway.

"Prime, she's coming to.", Ratchet said, "For Primus' sake, StormBlazer. How many times must you end up under my care per day?"

"My record is 15.", I smirked, "And it might just keep growing."

Ratchet rolled his optics as I attempted to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up. When you fell, you broke your leg.... twice.", Ratchet said.

I glared at Galloway as Optimus approached me.

 **"How are you feeling?",** Optimus asked, **"You've blocked the bond."**

**"Oh, yeah. I was told something that cannot be shared with anyone. I'm sorry if I concerned you.", I frowned, "Why am I in the main room? I thought I was in the training room when I passed out."**

**"You were. Until Lennox and Epps carried you to the main room.", Ironhide said, "How are you holding up?"**

"What are they doing?", Galloway asked.

"Talking. In their home language.", Lennox answered.

**"We're just glad your safe and awake.", Ironhide said to my previous answer, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."**

Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode and Optimus' holoform helped me inside. He said something to Ironhide through a private com and he shivered. It must have been a warning of some kind. I just hope he doesn't thing we'd be interfacing when we got to my room...

 


	14. Chapter 14: College Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with her brother, Lori ends up in the last place she wants to be: College. Bumblebee unexpectedly arrives at a party to pick up the Witwickys.

**OH, PRIMUS! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated an actual chapter! I'm so sorry!**  

"Come on, Ironhide! I've got to get to college!", I yelled as I walked to the front of the base.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Ironhide walked over and transformed next to me.

My brother talked to me after the whole Galloway thing and decided that I should go to college to finish my education. I got in the passenger seat as Ironhide's holoform fizzled to life.

~~~~~~

I looked over at Ron, Ironhide's holoform, with tears I noticed he was crying too.

"I'm going to miss you, Ironhide.", I said and hugged him, "Promise you'll visit?"

"Yeah, I promise. I'm going to miss you too, Lori. More than you'll ever know.", Ironhide said and hugged me back.

"You have to visit me on all of the holidays. If you cant and your stuck at base, I'll come visit you. I need to see you on small holidays too, not just big ones.", I said.

"I know and I will visit you on every holiday that I can. I promise.", Ironhide pulled back from the hug and kissed me, I kissed back, "I love you."

"I love you too.", I said and exited the passenger side.

I walked to the back and grabbed all of my stuff.

"Hey, Sam, look. That girl over there looks new too, why don't you go talk to her.", I heard Judy say.

I heard footsteps coming towards me as the tears still flowed.

"Hey, I'm Sam.", Sam said.

"Yeah? And I am your worst fucking nightmare.", I snapped.

"Hey, everything will be alright.", I looked next to me to see Ironhide's holoform.

After getting all of my bags, with a little help from Ironhide, I walked inside the building and went up to my dorm room. It turns out, I am right across from Sam. I walked in and spotted a girl with dirty blond hair. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Alice. You must be Lori.", the dirty blond girl said, I can already tell that I wont get along with her.

"Yeah, that's me.", I said and my phone started ringing.

I took it out of my back pocket to see Ironhide was calling me. I grinned and pressed 'answer'.

"Hi, Ron.", I said.

"Hi, Lori (only Ironhide calls her Lori now). Did you get settled into your room?", Ironhide asked.

"I did. It turns out, I'm right across from Sam.", I replied happily, then my voice dropped, "But I still miss you."

"I know, Lori. I miss you too. But, Halloween is right around the corner. It'll be another 3 weeks until I come to see you or vise versa.", Ironhide said.

"But that's 21 days away.", I whined.

"You'll survive.", Ironhide chuckled.

"Maybe.", I said with a frown.

"Ironhide!", I heard Ratchet yell, "Get in the medbay! Your supposed to be there."

"I'm busy.", Ironhide called out, I snickered.

"You better see what he wants, Ron. Otherwise, he might throw his wrenches of doom.", I smirked.

"Your right.", Ironhide groaned.

"Aren't I always?", I remarked.

"I'll talk to you later.", Ironhide said, "Love you."

"Okay, bye. Love you too.", my phone beeped, signaling that he had hung up I sighed and turned my phone off.

"Family?", Alice asked.

"You could say that. It was my boyfriend.", I answered.

Alice nodded and looked at her phone.

"It's 10. I'm heading down to the party, you joining?", Alice asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here and most likely morn over the fact that I cant see my boyfriend.", I answered, "Maybe later."

"Okay. Here's the address if you decide to come.", Alice said and handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks.", I said and she left, **"I don't like that girl. I can smell Decepticon all over her."**

My head snapped to the door when I heard a knock. I walked over to it and opened the door revealing Sam and some other guy.

"Storm?!", Sam practically yelled.

"Yeah. It's me. Sorry about earlier, y'know...by my boyfriend. It's hard leaving him for even an hour! I worry about him. After all....he is in the army.", I said as tears came into my eyes again, "Great. I'm crying again! I hate it!"

"Hi, I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Call me Leo.", the other guy said.

"Lori Witwicky.", I shook his extended hand, "Storm is a nickname I've had since I was a toddler."

"So, you single?", Leo asked.

"Are you serious? I'm taken by an incredible man. I'm not going to be single...ever.", I stated, wanting to punch the guy, "My boyfriend wouldn't hesitate to punch you right now."

"So, Leo and I are going to a party. You coming?", Sam asked.

"I suppose.", I said and grabbed my phone, the second I did it went off, "Hi, Orion."

"Hello, Storm. How is college so far?", Optimus asked.

"A living hell. I don't understand why you made me complete my education. I have a good job at base.", I answered.

"What would that job entail?", I could almost see Optimus smirking.

"Taking care of Ron, yelling at the twins, going out on missions every once in a while, that sort of thing.", I smiled, "I've got to go. I'm going to a party to keep an eye on Sam."

"Alright. I love you, Storm.", Optimus said, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"I love you too, Orion. Now get some rest. Tell Ron that he'll have to deal with me if he doesn't rest.", I chuckled.

"I will. Goodbye.", amusement came through the bond I share with Optimus.

"Bye.", his side disconnected and I turned my phone off, "Lets go before I change my mind."

~~~~~~

I walked inside the building, Sam, Leo, and two other guys were following. People were everywhere.

"First frat party's the game changer, boys, we're hunting in the wild now. So, get your game faces on.", I rolled my eyes at Leo.

"I can't stay long. I have a webcam date with my girlfriend.", Sam said as they walked in the building.

"That's so cool.", one of the guys that are following us said.

"No, it's not. Woh-ho-ho. While he's making out with his MacBook, I'm gonna be getting my Spitzy freaky freak on. Let's roll.", they all finally walked in after Leo's comment.

I followed Sam and we walked over to the cake. Guess Sam wanted to see it. I watched as he started taking the frosting and writing Cybertronian symbols on the table.

"Three Kings?", I muttered.

"Are you okay?", I looked up and seen Alice.

Sam said something and walked off with a napkin. I looked back at Alice. She had the look of a Decepticon. Sam returned to us and he was holding a drink, 2 to be exact.

"Thanks.", I said and took both from him.

I smirked and started drinking out of one of them.

"It's Sam, right?", Alice asked.

"Yeah.", Sam answered.

"I wanna dance.", Alice smiled, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, like......like dancing? Like a pairing?", Sam stuttered.

"He's in a relationship is what he's trying to say.", I said and glared at Alice.

"Oh, relax. I just want to have some fun.", Alice said to both of us, mostly to Sam.

"You wanna have some fun? Yeah, okay. Let's play some checkers. You can sit over there and... oh, oh, my...", Sam started, Alice climbed on his lap and started dancing.

"I'm outta here. This is too much.", I said and mentally gagged.

"Your turn.", Alice said, I looked at her confused but my eyes widened when a boy walked towards me and pinned me to the wall, "So, how about tonight you pretend I'm your girlfriend and I pretend that you're my boyfriend?"

"Hey! Who drove the freaking Yellow Camaro?!", A senior yelled, I groaned as Sam and I ran outside to see Bee parked in the bushes.

 **"What are you doing?",** I asked Bee.

"Huston, we have a problem.", Bee answered through the radio.

"What is it?", Sam asked.

"Freshman!", a boy yelled, I turned around in annoyance.

"What?!", I snapped.

"That your car in our bushes?", he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. You got a problem with that?", I walked up to him and looked up, he stood about a foot taller than I am.

"Yeah, I do. What are you going to do about it?", the shorter senior laughed, "Your short."

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he answered.

"HOW ABOUT I FUCKING TEAR YOU APART!", I yelled, and lunged at him.

My bright blue eyes now glowed a dangerous red. I went to crush his head, but someone stopped me. I looked behind me to see Bee's holoform, Ben.

"Calm down.", Bee said with his Russian accent.

"No. You put me down and let me tear the kid apart!", I glared at the senior as he and all the other students stared at me with fear.

"Your stubborn. Just like Ron.", Bee remarked, I grunted.

"Hardly.", I stated.

"I don't know how Orion put up with you.", Bee groaned.

"Easy. He's my twin brother.", I crossed my arms as Bee put me in his backseat.

He got in the driver side and drove off to our unknown destination, turning off his holoform once we were out of sight.

 


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StormBlazer and Optimus discuss their past on Cybertron.

As Bee drove, I grumbled on and on about how I could have sliced that senior in two with my sword.

"If I would have had my sword that kid wouldn't be alive right now! I'm not short! I'm only two feet shorter than my brother! At least, I think. I haven't had my true form in over 16 human years.", I rambled, "Maybe my brother can see my true form through our bond and maybe he knows how tall I am and what my last vehicle mode was. Cause I sure don't. That's the only memory I don't have."

"Quiet, Silver! You talk too much!", Bee yelled in annoyance, the Sam nodded in agreement.

Did I mention that Sam had taken Bee's place in the driver seat and Alice joined us in the car? Well, they did, we lost Alice after Bee pissed her off. He had slammed her head on the dashboard and sprayed some liquid at her. I didn't know what it was and frankly, I don't even want to.

Alice was being creepy while riding in Bee. She said her first car was her dad's Z28. I honestly didn't care and I still don't. But what crept me out the most was the fact that she was flirting with Sam. I mean, the kid has a girlfriend and they love each other.

Besides, if Sam were to kiss, make out, even look at her, I'd beat the living soul out of him. After all, Mikaela is his girlfriend and really loyal. She wouldn't date anyone while she is in a relationship so why should Sam? He is already committed to Mikaela. If they brake up, fine. But for now, she has to be out of the picture. For good.

"I do not! If anyone does, it's Mudflap and Skids. Those two are annoying. They nearly squished me several times! When I get my true form back, Ratchet better be ready because those two idiots are going to get an ass kicking. Not to mention a few bullet holes and-", I was cut off.

"STORMBLAZER!", the two boys yelled and groaned.

"What?", I asked.

My happy mood went into an immediate sad one when we reached a cemetery. I got out of Bee's alt mode when he stopped. I climbed up the rock wall in front of us and looked around with a sad face. Many people were here, resting. I thought about our way of putting bots to rest.

For us, at the moment, we all gather around the dead bot or bots and bow our heads in respect. The Prime or Primes say a prayer of their own for their fallen soldiers. I don't know about humans as I have never been to one. If there was a funeral as humans call it, I didn't go.

I hate seeing dead bodies. I only go to the Cybertronian version of funerals because it is required that ALL Primes are present weather they want to or not. I tried breaking that rule once, my brother had scolded me and dragged me along with him. I was given double patrol and a long lecture for that.

It was boring. I looked up after giving my respects and seen Optimus, I gave him a sad smile. He knows that I don't enjoy cemeteries. He returned the smile and turned to Sam.

"You wont give me one day in college. Just one day.", Sam groaned.

"I'm sorry Sam.", I frowned, knowing that something bad was going to happen, "But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

"Oh, no.", I breathed out.

"Like what? Like Decepticon stolen?", Sam asked.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share.", Optimus explained.

"I would do it, but Galloway knows I'm a Cybertronian.", I said to both Sam and Optimus.

"This isn't my war.", Sam said.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost.", Optimus said sadly.

"I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am.", Sam said, I rolled my eyes.

"Your not. If you were sorry, you'd help us.", I snapped.

"StormBlazer!", Optimus growled, "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me.", Sam said and got back in Bumblebee, "Come on, Storm. We have to get back to college."

"No. You go, I'll be there soon. I don't have class at 8 in the morning, my classes start at 10:30.", I said.

"We do. More than you know.", Optimus looked at me, "Why did you not go with?"

"I wanted to talk to you.", I said.

Optimus nodded and sat down next to me, knowing that it could take a while.

"I miss Carrier and Sire.", I said.

"As do I.", Optimus agreed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if they are still alive. That we just left them there, on Cybertron.", I frowned, a couple tears coming down my face.

"They are in a better place though, Storm. We have to remember that.", Optimus said, I looked up to see a few tears on his faceplate too. This was a tough subject to talk about for both of us.

"We should have stayed with them. Not gone to school.", I said.

"If we did, we wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't have made the friends we did. You wouldn't have fallen for Ironhide.", Optimus stated.

"I know. I'm happy that I did. But that's another thing.", Optimus smiled and shook his head, "I cant stand to be without him! Like we couldn't stand to be without each other as younglings."

"I thought Ironhide was visiting you on Halloween or you were coming to base.", Optimus said.

"That's the plan. But Halloween is too far away! I don't care if it's 21 days away, it's still too far for me.", I laughed.

"Same old Storm.", Optimus mumbled making me snicker, "Come on, you have to get back to college."

He opened his driver side door and I happily jumped in.

 


	16. Chapter 16: Crazy, Idiotic, What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela comes to visit Sam but she brings a new friend along. StormBlazer discovers Alice's secret.

"Space. Time. Gravity.", Professor Colan said as he started the lesson, "We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you.....eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your...chaperone into the heart of darkness. Welcome to Astronomy 101. For what do we know about the stars? Virgo. The virgin. Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for......lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent-up energy!"

"Sam, Sam.", Leo whispered.

"Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi. Energy equals mass...", Colan continued.

"What are you doing? Put your hand down. Put your hand down! Put your hand down!", Leo whispered to Sam.

"Young man, there are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture.", Colan said, I groaned and slammed my head on the table.

"I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong.", Sam said, I looked at him with wide eyes, "Energy does equal mass times the velocity of light squared in this dimension, but what about the other seventeen? Nobody talks about the other seventeen. Clear example, break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an echo on it's signal, you wind u with a formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone cant possibly explain. Come on guys, I cant be the only one in the class who knows this..."

"No, this is my universe here. Do you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. Get out of my class!", Colan said to Sam.

"Yes, sir.", Sam said and left.

"Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?", I got up and followed Sam to make sure he was okay.

"Hello? Mikaela?", Sam said into his phone, "Something just happened to me, okay? No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is serious, okay. Remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember? Watch it, watch it....No! Okay, remember how I was telling you how, okay, can you stop? Watch the foot! Watch your foot! Mikaela, okay, my great-great grandfather went on this Artic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay. Well, now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me. I just read a nine hundred and three page Astronomy book in 32.6 seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class. I'm seeing symbols ever since I... Ever since I touched the cube splinter. Do you have it? Mik- Mikaela, don't tough it okay? Don't touch it."

After a while Sam talked again, "What the hell was that?"

He went back to his dorm room and I went back to mine. Alice wasn't there. I thought nothing of it and the next thing I knew Mikaela was in front of my door.

"What brings you here, Mik?", I asked.

"I'm here to see Sam I'm a little nervous though.", Mikaela said.

I nodded and Leo opened the door. Alice was on top of Sam and they had been kissing.

"Holy shit.", I said.

Mikaela walked off.

"Mikaela wait! I can explain everything!", Sam yelled.

"I hope to Primus Ironhide hasn't done something like that. It would just break my spark.", I said and followed Leo, Sam, and Mikaela to the library, "Why the hell are you guys running?"

"Alice, she's a Decepticon.", Sam explained.

"That's it.", I growl, "ALICE, SHOW YOURSELF BITCH!"

My eyes glowed a brighter blue than ever and the next thing I knew, I'm metal. I did my best to fight off Alice until the others escaped. When they did, I followed and jumped into the passenger seat of the car the others were in. Mikaela was trying to hotwire the car. I took ahold of the wire and jumpstarted the car.

Mikaela took off after slamming Alice into a lamp post.

"You know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot.", Leo said to me.

"Thanks, Leo, but I'm already taken.", I smiled a little and Mikaela drove for a while, "Holy shit. First crazy overprotective boyfriend and now an idiotic oaf is behind me."

 

 


	17. Chapter 17: Death Wish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and StormBlazer manage to get away from Alice. StormBlazer attacks Megatron.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details.", Leo said, I wanted to bad to smack him.

"That thing you saw back there, that was just a little baby- whoa! Whoa!", Sam yelled as one of the cons lifted the car.

"Starscream.", I growled.

"You know him?!", Leo asked and started to freak out.

"Yeah. He's my brother's second-in-command.", I answered and seen Sam fall out the car, "Holy shit. Sam!"

"Pull me up!", Sam yelled.

"Hold on!", Leo yelled for the second time.

They both pulled Sam back in and I growled.

"It's called a 'seatbelt' for a reason, Samuel.", I snapped, "Use it next time."

We were then dumped into a building like a bunch of rocks. I looked up at Starscream and growled. He doesn't know that I have my form back, well, partially. At the moment I am a techno organic. Part human, part Cybertronian.

"Lets see.", Starscream said and then I noticed Megatron.

 **"I'm in a lot of scrap.",** I sighed.

"Come here boy. You too, girl.", Megatron growled, Sam and I walked towards him, "Mmm... closer."

"Oh, god.", Mikaela said, I could tell she was worried about Sam.

What am I? Chop liver?

"Okay, okay.", Sam said and slowly walked closer, I just walked normally.

This guy was a brother to me. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

"You remember me, don't you?", Megatron asked.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us.", Sam pleaded.

"Shut up!", Megatron growled.

He threw Sam and grabbed me. I could barely breathe but that wasn't why I had fear in my eyes. Megatron knows that by hurting me, he hurts Optimus. I could already feel the pain coming.

 _'Optimus! Help me! Megatron has me, Sam, Mikaela, and Sam's roommate from college. I can only protect them but you have to protect me, us! Hurry, Optimus!'_ , I yelled hoping Optimus got the message I sent through the bond.

Sam groaned in pain as I got out of Megatron's hold. I managed to sneak away and block out all of the sounds....well most of them. I went to a dark space that no one could see nor hear me. I cried every time I heard Sam yell in pain or Mikaela yell Sam's name.

I hated seeing torture, I always have.

"Where did that _brat_ go?", Megatron asked.

That was it. I blocked out all of the noise and focused on me. How can I protect my family, my friends, if I cant even pull it together. My emotions get in the way of everything. Wait.

"My emotions get in the way of everything. That's it. If I can become angry enough, I should be able to beat Megatron and get the others out of here safely. I just hope Optimus can rescue me.", I whispered.

Just as I walked out from my hiding spot, I was grabbed.

"You pit-spawned brat. No wonder your parents pleaded for me to kill them. You're such a trouble maker and an annoying little brat.", Megatron growled.

My eyes flared in anger. I growled and pulled out one of his optics. Leo made a disgusted sound and Mikaela looked like she was about to puke. Optimus  decided to show up at that moment.

"Sam! StormBlazer!", Optimus yelled.

"Run! Go, go, go, go, go!", Leo yelled.

We all ran. I don't know where the hell Leo and Mikaela went when I looked behind me. I looked ahead of me and gasped.

"I think we're officially assigning our death wishes!", I yelled as Sam and I continued running.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18: Optimus' Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron battle each other to the death. This time, Optimus isn't so lucky.

"Here he comes!", Sam yelled as Megatron came into view, Optimus shortly after.

"Hide, Sam! Hide, StormBlazer!", Optimus ordered.

Sam and I ran and hid behind a big ass tree trunk. I looked up again to see Optimus yelling things at Megatron.

"Weak!", Optimus yelled, Megatron grunted, "Puny!"

I almost laughed when he said that.

"Waste of...metal! Junkyard....crap!", Optimus yelled.

I watched the fight, growing more and more scared for Optimus' life. Sam was next to me.

"Decepticons!", Megatron yelled....SCRAP!

"Come here, boy.", Starscream said.

There were assorted grunts coming from the three Cybertronians as they fought.

"There is another Energon source on this planet. The boy can lead us to it.", Megatron explained.

Optimus groaned when Megatron punched him.

"Optimus!", Sam yelled.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?", Megatron asked.

"You wont stop at one.", Optimus said and I noticed more Decepticons surrounding him, "I'll take you all on!"

"Primus, please be safe.", I pleaded though something told me that Optimus wasn't going to survive this battle, I just pushed it aside.

Optimus started battling them. Every once in a while I could hear grunts and screams of agony from the Decepticons.

"Sam, StormBlazer! Where are you?!", Optimus yelled, I was about to show myself when Megatron stabbed a sword through Optimus' spark.

"NO! ORION!", I yelled.

"No!", Optimus yelled after a painful scream, one I cringed at.

"You're so weak.", Megatron said as I cried, Optimus screamed in pain as Megatron twisted the sword.

"Sam, Storm, run. Run...", Optimus' optics darkened.

"NO! ORION PAX WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU, YOU'RE MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT!", I pleaded, he didn't wake up, "ORION!"

"He's gone, Lori.", Ironhide said, that only made me cry harder, "Autobots Attack!"

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!", Ratchet yelled.

I put up one hell of a fucking fight as Bee's holoform dragged me from Optimus' lifeless husk.

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING MY BROTHER BEHIND! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! I could a....", I cried and cried on the way back to base.

When we arrived, I ran to my shared berthroom and packed my stuff. I was going with Sam, Leo, Mikaela, Skids, Mudflap, and Bumblebee. I don't know where the fuck we're going but I honestly don't care. I just want to do something to get Optimus off of my mind for a little.

His death may have hit many bot's sparks and hurt a lot of humans but it hurt my spark the most. I knew Optimus for 37 million years. The closest bot other than me to Optimus is Ratchet. They've known each other for 30 million years.

"StormBlazer.", I looked up to see Sam, "We leave as soon as you're ready."

I nodded and wrote a note to Ironhide in Cybertronian but put his name in English. I set it down and we left. I will never forget you, Orion. Never.

 


	19. Chapter 19: Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and StormBlazer are off on an adventure with Bumblebee and the chevy twins, Skids and Mudflap. Leo learns his own lesson from Sam.

We stopped at an old shed-like building. I had turned off my signal and com link as did Bee, Mudflap, and Skids. Leo was on his phone.

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out.", Leo said, "They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now! I just need you to focus for one minute man."

"Just stop.", Sam said and stopped walking to the others.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? You-", I cut Leo off.

"You know what? Give me this thing. They can track us. Do you see this?", I took his phone and crushed it in my hands.

"What? They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is...", Leo, Sam, and I had continued walking and reached camp.

"Yo, Le-yo!", Skids said making Leo jump.

I didn't listen to their conversation. Instead I walked over to a nearby tree and looked up at the stars.

"I miss you, Orion, Optimus, whichever you prefer. You were my brother, the only family I had left. Now, I have no one.", I said and looked towards the ground.

"You have Ironhide.", I jumped and turned around to see Mikaela.

"I do but it's not the same. Optimus knew what I was going to do before I even did it. He was the greatest brother in the world. When we found out our creators died, I held everything in. After a while, I burst. He was there to comfort me even if other bots stared at us. Even his girlfriend, Elita, comforted me.", I explained.

Mikaela put a hand on my back and hugged me as I cried.

"You going to come back to the camp with me?", she asked.

"No. I'm just going to sit here and grieve. There's no way I can go after Megatron right now. Even if I had the title of the Prime, I still wouldn't. He was my brother. The only family I had left.", I said.

"You never did tell me, how did they die?", she sat next to me.

"A fire. It was rare to get one on Cybertron but when we do, no one usually survives. My brother and I were hanging out with Ratchet. When we departed, we came home to nothing. We lived on the streets for many years after that. Ratchet found out eventually and let us stay at his place.", I answered.

Mikaela nodded and decided to leave me alone. I eventually returned to the fire.

"I'm going to bed.", I said and walked back over to the tree.

I looked up into the sky one more time and a tear escaped my eye before I finally fell asleep.

-next day-

"StormBlazer, time to wake up!", Leo yelled.

"Leo! Don't wake her up!", Sam whisper yelled.

"Why not? We're going to find robo-warrior.", Leo said.

"Because when you wake her up she is one angry Autobot.", Mikaela answered.

"She's just as bad as Ironhide.", Mudflap said.

"Just let her sleep. We can put her in Mudflap's alt mode so she can rest.", Sam said.

I was then lifted up and set down on leather seats.

"Alright, lets go see Robo-warrior.", Leo said and I fell asleep again.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20: Robo-Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from a refreshing nap, StormBlazer joins Mikaela, Sam, and Leo in search for Robo-warrior. When Robo-Warrior meets Sam, Mikaela, and StormBlazer, things don't go as planned at first.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your.....uh....alien drawings or whatever.", Leo said, Mudflap had turned on his com link so I could listen to the others talk.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Robo-Warrior? The guys a dick from what I heard.", I said and heard a few screams from the other end, "What the hell was that? Sam was that you?"

Mikaela laughed in the background.

"No that was not me, Lori.", Sam said.

I climbed in the front of Mudflap's alt mode and slammed on the brakes. Ignoring his protests, I opened the door and slammed it shut. I made my way over to Bumblebee looking as pissed as ever.

"Open the damn door, Bumblebee.", I ordered, he complied.

I pulled Sam out of the car and pressed his body against Skids' back door.

"Blazer, calm down!", Mikaela yelled, the others agreed, "You cant hurt Sam, it's against the Autobot code!"

"I don't give a fuck! Never call me 'Lori'. Got it, Samuel?! No one calls me Lori except Ironhide and NO ONE calls me 'Blazer' except for Optimus. Am I clear?!", I yelled, "The name 'Blazer' is forever BANNED!"

They all nodded and I let Samuel go. He had fear in his eyes as well as everyone else. I got back in Mudflap's alt mode and he didn't say a word the rest of the ride. The com link was turned off so I wouldn't slam on his breaks and kill Sam. We arrived at a Deli and everyone got out.

"Yep, this is it. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?", Leo said.

"I don't give a fuck about this go no-go bullshit. I'm going in.", I snapped no one said a word until Leo and I walked inside.

"She's more pissed when she hasn't seen Ironhide or heard from him in a long time. I'm starting to think we should have bought Ironhide.", Bumblebee's holoform said.

"Number 42, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?", I looked up and my eyes flashed red.

"Round two.", I said under my breath, Simmons must have picked it up.

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it.", an elderly woman yelled.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?", Simmons responded.

"Please do.", I mutter.

"You, you, you ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard.", his mother spat back, I smirked.

"I'm link a ninja with a blade. It's an art form.", Simmons said.

"Give me your money. Get out of here!", Mrs. Simmons yelled at someone.

"Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh? Take a number, young man.", Simmons said to Leo.

"Robo-Warrior. Know him?", Leo asked, Simmons paled for a second but that went unnoticed by Leo.

"I never heard of him.", Simmons said, I rolled my eyes.

"You never heard of TheRealEffingDeal-dot-com?", Leo asked.

"You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security.", Simmons said, I looked at Leo questioningly.

"Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!", Leo said excitedly.

"We got it, dumbass.", I said, "Now, how about I punch your fucking face in Simmons."

I took my hat off.

"No.", Simmons said.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Sam said and took off his hat as well.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!", Simmons said, "Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now."

"You know this guy?", Leo asked.

"We're old friends.", Sam explained.

"Friends? With the bitch who tortured a mech I consider a brother? Hell no.", I spat.

"Old friends? Your the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your freakish friend, and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature.", Simmons showed a disgusted face.

I ignored the argument between Simmons' mommy, an employee, and Simmons.

"You live with your mamma?", Mikaela asked.

"No, my mamma lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien boy. You too, alien girl.", Simmons said.

"Yeah, I got that bitch. I don't need to hear it from a Deli worker.", I crossed my arms, "And who cares about your stupid retirement?"

"Yeah, I know.", Sam said and turned to me as the bot's holoforms came in, "Can you calm down before you make a scene?"

I ignored Sam's question and ignored the rest of the conversation, which I tend to do more often now. We followed Simmons to a panel in the floor that looks to be a trap door.

"What your about to see is top secret...... Do not tell my mother.", Simmons said, "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. Ey! Still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cubebrain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?", Sam asked.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers-", I cut Simmons off.

"We're called Cybertronians not Transformers idiot.", I snapped.

"-they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found theses unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China, Egypt, Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?", Simmons continued.

"Yeah.", Sam answered.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I....was....obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?", Simmons rambled, I nodded.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here.", Sam explained.

"On Earth.", Simmons stated.

"On Earth.", Sam said in conformation.

I ignored everything else. My mind had wondered off to my dead brother. If it weren't for Megatron, I'd still be hanging out happily at base with Optimus and Ironhide. I wouldn't be an orphan. I'd have my brother. My older brother. He's dead because of me. It's my fault, all my fault.

If I hadn't hidden with Samuel or even if I jumped in to help him fight off those cons, he may still be here. I wouldn't feel empty or alone. I wouldn't feel like I'm in an endless black hole that could swallow the Earth any second.

I was born on Cybertron and I have been here on Earth since I was 9 in human years, 9 million in Cybertronian.

"Storm?", I looked up to see Mikaela, "We're leaving. Heading to Washington to find a bot."

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just get the fuck out of this hell hole.", I said and went back up to the bots' vehicle modes, "I'll run. If I get tired, I'll jump on Skids' alt."

"You wouldn't be able to run as fast as these guys.", Leo said.

"That a bet?", I asked.

"Can be.", Leo shrugged.

"Okay. Last one to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum has to scrub the Energon tanks for a week.", I challenged.

"You're on.", all said, I grinned and started running, "No fair!"

"Keep your com links on boys.", I said.

I was at the museum in an hour. I decided to com link the others to see where they were, though I was still pissed at Sam and Mikaela.

;Hey guys, where you at?; I asked.

;We're about an hour away, maybe a little longer.; Bee answered.

;Have fun with the Energon tanks when we get back; I said.

;You're already there?!; Leo asked.

;Yep. I've been here for fifteen minutes already. I'm going to look around the museum while it's still open. See if I can find our bot.; I said.

;Alright.; Bee said.

I cut the link and walked inside.

"Name and ID?", a guard asked.

"Lori Edih.", I answered and showed my drivers license.

"Ma'am this says your last name is Witwilkity.", the guard said.

"Witwicky. I'm actually engaged. We're getting married next month.", I answered.

"Name?", he asked.

"Ron Edih.", I answered.

"Anyone who can verify that?", he asked.

"Yeah, my ring can and my boyfriend.", I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right. Sorry, ma'am.", he let me pass.  
  


 


	21. Chapter 21: JetFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Decepticon gets revived. With the loss of Optimus and not seeing her boyfriend, StormBlazer has gotten furious. The others decide to leave her alone instead of risking their lives.

** Hey readers, I_Like_Optimus_Prime here with yet another chapter of the day. I was reviewing my other chapters and I realized that Lori's Cybertronian name is 'StormBlazer' not 'SilverBlade'. I apologize for the inconvenience and confusion. **

I walked around the museum for about an hour before Bee had com linked me. They were outside. I walked to the front of the museum and kept into the shadows. They saw me and ran over I looked down at Leo to see him 'bouncing' somewhat.

"What'd you do?", I asked.

"He Tasered his nuts.", Mikaela answered.

"Nice.", I said, "Come on. He's over here."

They all followed me to the plane.

"You got what I got?", Simmons asked.

"Yeah?", Sam guessed.

"Blackbird.", Simmons smiled.

"Ooh, there he is. This guys a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen.", a mini robot said.

"When did you get here?", I asked.

"A while ago. You were in a daze mumbling something.", he answered.

"Oh, shit. It's a Decepticon!", Mikaela yelled.

"Decepticon?", Simmons and Leo asked.

"Behind the MIG now!", Simmons yelled, they all left except me.

"I know this guy. Wait, that's Jetfire!", I looked up at him with wide eyes, "Con gone good."

"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!", Jetfire said.

"Jetfire.", I shook my head and seen he was commanding the doors to open, "Jetfire!"

"Right, I'm on a mission.", Jetfire said.

 _'Mission?'_ , I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by shouting.

"What do you want?", Jetfire asked.

"Look, we just want to talk!", Sam yelled.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?", Jetfire asked.

"Earth.", I answered, "Hello, Jetfire. Long time."

"Jewel?", Jetfire asked.

"Yep. How's the mission coming along?", I asked.

"Uh.", he looked around nervously, I chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm not like Megatron. I wont beat you.", I smiled, "Buuutt..."

"Oh boy.", Jetfire backed up as I walked towards him with a smirk.

"Attack!", I yelled and started tickling him.

Jetfire fell over laughing, "S-sto-stop!"

"Are you gonna do your mission?", I asked with a smirk.

"Y-yes!", Jetfire said between laughs, "I yield!"

"Good.", I stopped tickling him and got off so he could get up.

"What happened?", Leo asked.

"I assigned Jetfire the mission. It took me a second to remember. Jewel is a nickname he gave me. We've been friends since the golden age, before the war started.", I explained.

"You said this planet was Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that alien war still going on? Who's winning?", Jetfire asked.

"The Decepticons.", Sam frowned, my head fell when I remembered Optimus.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots.", Jetfire said.

"What do you mean 'changed sides'?", Sam asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to life a life filled with hate?", Jetfire looked over at me, "What's wrong?"

"He's dead, Jet. Orion is dead.", I said.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?", the little bot asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe.", Jetfire explained and glanced at me.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?", the bot asked while he humped Mikaela's leg.

"Not in front of me, kid.", I said, "Wrong place, wrong time."

"Aw, your cute.", Mikaela said, ignoring my previous comments.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name.", Wheelie said as he continued to hump Mikaela's leg, now panting.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?", Sam asked.

"Don't let me catch you doing that to me, Wheelie. My mate will have your head if he found out.", I said and crossed my arms.

"At least he's faithful, Sam.", Mikaela snapped.

"Yeah? Well, he's faithful he's nude and he's perverted.", Sam said and kicked Wheelie away after a bit.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning.", Wheelie said, I ignored him.

"I have issues of my own and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was the wheel. The first wheel. Do you what he transformed into?", Jetfire looked over at them.

"No.", Simmons said.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!", Jetfire said.

 _'Optimus...'_ , I frowned, a tear escaped my eye.

I did my best to forget about him around Jetfire, because he hates to see me upset, but it's hard. Jetfire must have noticed me cry. He crawled over to me and picked me up as he stood. He did his best to hug me but it was difficult with our size difference.

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do.", Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't.", Leo said, I walked up to him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground in pain.

"NEVER INSULT MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY LEONARDO! I MEAN IT!", I yelled.

Sam grabbed a stick and started drawing the symbols he was seeing in the ground. I could read them clear as day because, well, I told Jetfire his mission and showed him the symbols.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but their in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen.", Sam explained.

"The Fallen? Jewel and I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's tip, and-and the key.", Jetfire looked over at me.

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's tip? The key? What are you talking about?", Sam asked.

"No time to explain.", Jetfire said.

"Wait, wait.", Simmons started saying.

"Hold on, everybody. Stay still or you'll die!", Jetfire yelled and opened a bridge to Primus knows where.

Simmons and Skids yelled as they fell.

"Oof! Oof. Motherf-", Mudflap yelled.

Bee, Sam, and Simmons groaned in pain when they fell. I however didn't.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!", I yelled.

"Unh.....ah. Well that wasn't so bad.", Jetfire said.

"Whoaaa! Ow! Ah!", Wheelie yelled as he fell.

"At least we're still on the right planet.", Jetfire shrugged.

"Hey, that freaking hurt!", Wheelie yelled.

"It's fucking not freaking, Wheelie.", I yelled at him.

"Oh my god. Where are we?", Simmons asked and looked around.

"God. Oh my God, what a beautiful face. This would be a perfect moment, except you landed on my testicles. Please get off. Ugh, my balls.", Leo said and Mikaela got off him.

"Sam!", Mikaela yelled.

"Where are we? Simmons!", Sam asked.

"Hey! Yeah!", Simmons yelled to whomever.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. What is this? It's Vegas.", Leo said amazed.

"It's not Vegas dumbass.", I mumbled.

"You guys okay?", Sam asked.

"Leo may have hit his head.", I said to Sam.

"Yeah.", Mikaela said and hugged Sam.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!", Leo yelled.

"That really, really hurt. Your just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-", Simmons glared up at Jetfire.

"Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt.", Jetfire said.

"When did you..... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything.  Why are we in Egypt?", Sam looked up at Jetfire.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!", Jetfire yelled.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?", Sam asked.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest the Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?", Jetfire answered.

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it.", Simmons demanded.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns.", Jetfire explained.

"Destroying suns?", Sam asked.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was.....the Fallen. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on the machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal....and hide it from him. in the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more.", Jetfire explained.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?", Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen.", Jetfire said, the others looked at me.

"I cant. I'm not an experienced fighter like my brother. Well, I am, it just doesn't feel like I am the one that needs to do it.", I explained.

"Optimus Prime.", Sam said.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendent. Is he alive, here on this planet?", Jetfire asked.

"Optimus Prime is Orion Pax, Jetfire. He's my brother.", I explained, Jetfire's mood fell.

"He sacrificed himself to save me and StormBlazer.", Sam said.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen.", Jetfire said, "Jewel, you may have to do it."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine....could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?", Sam asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other.", Jetfire explained to them.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?", Sam asked, expecting Jetfire to help us.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!", Jetfire explained.

"Okay, we'll all go.", Simmons nodded.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you.", Jetfire shooed us away and bid me a goodbye.

We ran/drove in the direction Jetfire pointed us in.

"Hey, Storm, don't you still have that teleportation thing?", Sam asked.

"I do have it. I cannot use it. This is something the seven of you have to do on your own.", I said.

"Seven? Your not coming with us?", Leo asked, "Bro, you have to come with us. I can not die."

"I am going with, Leo. I'm just there to help motivate you guys. I cant give you hints.", I explained, he nodded.

"Now, explain to us how you can run fast?", Simmons wondered.

"The ability was passed down to me from my sire....sorry, _father_. The sad thing is though, I don't remember anything I can do in my Cybertronian form other than running. I don't even remember what it looks like. Optimus kno-knew though. He knew what I looked like and what I can do.", I said and looked down at the ground for a split second.

 


	22. Chapter 22: Journey To The Matrix Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With StormBlazer's help, Sam is determined to find the matrix and revive Optimus.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'.", Simmons explained.

"That's the Dagger's Tip.", Sam said under his breath.

"It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees North, 35 East. Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?", Leo asked.

"I'm gonna make a call.", Sam explained, "We got cops....Whoa!"

"I know, I know.", Simmons said.

"Skids, door!", I yelled, "Turn on your com link."

Skids opened his door and I jumped in. He turned his com link on so I could still understand what the others were saying.

"I cant go to prison, guys.", Leo panicked.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low.", Simmons said.

"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!", Mudflap laughed.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja.", Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face.", Mudflap said to Skids.

 **"How about the two of you just shut the fuck up before I throw my wrench at you!"** , I yelled at the twins.

"They're gone.", Mikaela said.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox.", Sam said but was interrupted.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!", Simmons exclaimed.

"You're gonna call."

"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea."

"All right."

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian Prison."

"Your not on the most wanted list, Simmons. You're fine.", I said.

We stopped and Simmons got out of Bee's alt along with Sam, Mikaela, and Leo. I got out of Skids' alt and walked over to Simmons.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the alien, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. Your not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of the one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 North, 34.88 East. Write it down. Write it. Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes.", Simmons hung up the phone.

"What the fuck Simmons? 'The truck'? That's my brother you dumbass! He has a name and it sure as hell is not 'the truck'!", I snapped.

"Whoa, wait, who are you?", Sam asked someone who was approaching us.

"Oh shi-", Simmons got cut off.

"Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!", Leo yelled.

"Move, move, move, move. Let's go!", Sam yelled.

We all got back in the bot's alt modes and sped off. I, however, ran next to Bee and had my com link turned on.

"Okay, let's go over it again.", Sam said.

"When the dawn alights-", Simmons and Sam said.

"The Dagger's Tip.", Sam continued.

"The Three Kings-", Simmons said.

"-Will reveal the doorway."

"That's what he said. You know what that means?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

"On my god. Oh my good. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport.", Leo freaked out.

I told Sam to move and jumped in the passenger side of Bee's alt. Ironhide would kill me if he was here right now.

"You better not say anything to Ironhide about this got it, Bumblebee?", I glared at the radio and Bee said yes.

"They got cameras at the top.", Sam pointed out.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people.", Simmons said.

"Yeah.", Wheelie said from the back.

"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab.", Simmons said.

"Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall.", Wheelie said.

"Huh?", Simmons asked Wheelie.

A Customs officer walked up to us and spoke Egyptian.

"Ashu-fanah.....The Dagger's....Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family.", Simmons said and I cut him off before he could say anything else about 'family'.

"I'm his wife, this is our son, our other son, and our daughter. We're tourists, from New York.", I said, everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"New York?", the customs officer asked.

"Yes. Yes.", Simmons nodded.

"Fifty Kilometers.", he said to us.

"I know. I know you from somewhere.", Simmons said, I rolled my eyes.

"Go Yankees!", the customs officer shouted with a smile.

"Let's go, Seymore (Did I spell that right?). We need to get to our picnic spot before the food dries out, okay honey?", I said in my best wife-y voice.

"Yeah, okay.", Simmons said and we drove away.

"What the hell was that?!", everyone shouted.

"Don't tell Ironhide or I'll kill you! I look old enough to be a wife to Simmons not a daughter.", I said, "I know it wasn't something I'd say but I couldn't stop myself. Don't judge me and DONT tell Ironhide."

They all nodded and we drove in silence the rest of the way. We soon arrived at our destination.

"Sah. Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape-ow!", Skids ran in to Bumblebee, who in tern stumbled slightly.

"Awesome! I think aliens built that. Yeah! Yeah, yeah. Come on. Move it! Move it! Move it!", Simmons said.

"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?", Sam said to the twins.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots.", Wheelie said and the door to the building closed.

We stopped at what looked like a treehouse to rest. Though because I'm not human, I don't need rest.

 **"Storm? Why aren't you recharging?",** Bee asks.

 **"I....don't need to.",** I lied.

**"Yes, you do. Why don't you want to recharge?"**

**"I don't want to miss Optimus' resurrection."**

**"Storm, we're doing that in the morning. Besides we're not even at the location Simmons sent to Lennox. What's the real reason?"**

**"Fine. I don't want to see Megatron again. Ever since Optimus' death, I haven't been able to sleep. When I do, the memory repeats it's self over and over again."**

**"You don't want to relive it again, do you?"**

**"No. Every time I see it, I get scared."**

**"I'm here to help in anyway I can."**

**"Thanks, Bee but I need Ironhide or Optimus to comfort me. Neither one of them is here."**

Bee nodded and smiled sadly. I laid down on the cold ground and fell asleep. Bumblebee understood why I was pissed and why I have been swearing every time I speak in English, well almost every time. Bumblebee understands how hard it is to loose someone really close to you.

Loosing Optimus is like loosing your best friend only he was my number one. Ironhide may be my boyfriend but Optimus was my brother, he was family. I jolt awake and a few tears come down my faceplate - er face. I look up at the top of the stairs and see Sam and Mikaela cuddling.

"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health.", Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, girls like dangerous boys.", Mikaela smiled.

"Do they?", Sam asked.

"Yeah.", Mikaela chuckled and the two of them kissed, "You might as well just say it."

"Ladies first.", Sam said.

"Okay, so tonight you're going to be a gentleman. You're really chivalrous."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You know what? Baby, I'm not- I'm not mad. Do you realize that I just flew three thousand miles to keep you from getting killed?"

"I know."

"Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam? Look at the things I go through with you. And now we're underneath the moon and the stars and the most beautiful pyramids on the planet and you still cant even tell me that you love me."

"Mm....Pyramids.", Sam got up and looked off into the distance. Maybe he figured out the clue.

"What? Why do boys always change the subject?"

"Wait. Pyramids and stars."

"Sam?"

"Come with me really quick."

I followed the two of them inside and held back my laughter at what I seen. Leo was cuddled up to Simmons, head on his chest, sleeping.

"Wait. I want to take a picture first.", I took a photo of them and nodded to Sam.

"Simmons! Leo! Wake up!", Sam yelled.

"Hurry before your hands touch each others genitals!", I yell, they both jumped awake and I burst out laughing.

As I was laughing, I hid the real emotion: pain. Since Optimus died, pain was the only thing on my mind. I still feel as if someone shoved a sword through my spark.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?", Sam asked Leo and I.

"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?", Leo shot back.

"Here. Get up. Up, up.", Sam told the two men.

"What are you talking about?", Leo asked.

 


	23. Chapter 23: Journey To The Matrix Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues......

"Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face.", Sam explained.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra.", Simmons said.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's wake up the bots and get out of here.", I said.

We all walked towards the three parked Autobots. Sam looked at them.

"How do we wake them up?", Simmons asked.

"I got this. It's their number one fear.", I said and walked towards them, "HOLY SHIT THE DECEPTICONS ARE TAKING OVER THE PLANET!"

The three Autobots transformed and all got into a fighting position.

"Where are - they?", Bee asked through the radio.

"Good, you're awake. Come on, we have to go. I just got word, the CIA spotted Sam.", I said, "As my brother would say, Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Bee, Mudflap, and Skids transformed into their vehicle modes. I got in Skids' alt mode while the others got in Bumblebee's alt. The bots drove to our destination. When we arrived, we all got out. I sighed.

"Got to be around here somewhere, I-", Simmons cut himself off, "You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?"

"Spectacular.", Skids said.

"Amazing. Look at that.", Simmons looked at the building.

"It's here somewhere, guys.", Sam said.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?", Leo scoffed, I walked over to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Your trusting me, asshole. I gave him the information he told you. He may not know what planet he's on because he was in stasis for millennia!", I snapped.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I have ever seen in my entire life.", Simmons said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh.....Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here.", Leo said.

"I know exactly where that Matrix is and IT. IS HERE. I gave Jetfire the coordinates to Egypt. I gave him the clues, dammit! You don't trust Jetfire, then you don't trust the Autobots. You don't trust me.", I snapped, "It's not like you've lost your family and ALL of your friends because of a war, right?"

I ran out of the building and climbed up a really tall cliff. I sat at the edge and looked up into the sky, tears spilling down my face. I've lost too much because of this stupid war. Cant Megatron just call it off? I lost my parents when I was 6 million (6) years old and now that I'm 19 million (19) years old, I lost my brother.

Between those 13 million years, I've lost a lot of friends. More than I could count. I've been afraid to make anymore friends because I don't want the exact same thing to happen again and again. Anyone I got close to got killed by the Decepticons. I was forced to watch them all die.

Sam, Simmons, Leo, Mikaela, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Skids, and Wheelie came out of the building. Sam was holding something in his hand. I turned my audio receptors on and picked up the sound of an engine. I adjusted my eyes and seen a bunch of C-17s. Lennox was here with the others.

I jumped down and ran over to Sam. I ignored Leo all together.

"Sam! What's in your sock?", I asked.

"The Matrix!", Sam answered.

"Let me see it!", I said, Sam hesitated, "Now!"

He nodded and handed me the sock. Inside were tons of small metal bead-like things, all silver. Except for 7. I took out the seven blue ones, knowing that when the Matrix turns to dust it's supposed to be all silver, and handed the sock back to Sam.

"What are those?", Simmons asked.

"I don't know.", I said, "Let's find out."

I put the seven pieces together and formed a circle. The pieces formed one solid circle. I looked at it curiously. The bright blue circle started to glow really brightly. We all stopped and shielded our eyes. When the bright light disappeared we all uncovered our eyes.

Sam, Simmons, Leo, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids all stared at me with wide eyes. I looked down and realized why. The seven pieces formed a small spark and turned me back to my original self. I was now fully Cybertronian, with the exception of a holographic form of my human self.

I looked back up at the Cybertronians and seen the three of them were drooling over my form.

"Sooooo sexy.", Mudflap and Skids said.

"Come on guys. We've got to get the Matrix to Optimus before it's too late.", I urged.

(Just to let you guys know, I am skipping some parts)

They nodded. I looked up and seen about 13 Decepticons. My optics widened.

 **"No, no, no! Not now! Couldn't they have deployed after we saved Optimus?",** I yelled in Cybertronian.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam and most likely StormBlazer. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life. So our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team.", Lennox said.

"I'm leading.", the sound of Ironhide's voice made my spark skip a beat.

I looked up at the sound of Devastator. I groaned.

"Sam, Sam.", Mikaela looked like she was going to panic.

"I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down. Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?", Sam said.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It's gonna work."

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work. It will work."

The two started running. I looked around and spotted Starscream not far from me. I tried searching for Ironhide and couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything  over 6 miles from me with all of this smoke. I stood there for what felt like forever. Soldiers and other Autobots yelling in the distance.

"Spotted Sam!", I heard Arcee yell.

"Thank the allspark someone saw him.", I said and the smoke calmed down a bit so I could see.

"Hey- Sam!", I heard Ironhide yell.

"Ironhide!", Sam yelled.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus.", Arcee said.

"Look out!", Sam yelled, Arcee screamed.

"ARCEE!", I yelled.

"StormBlazer?!", I heard Ironhide yell.

"Ironhide!", I responded.

"Storm! I'm on your left!", I looked to my left and a few feet away stood Ironhide.

I smiled and ran over to him. Next thing I knew, a gun was in my face. It was Ironhide's gun.

"Ironhide, it's me! Don't shoot!", I cried.

"Storm? You got your form back?", Ironhide looked over my frame, taking in every detail.

"I did, now let's go!", I took Ironhide's servo and pulled him along with me, Sam was running next to us.

We ran and ran. Eventually we spotted Lennox.

"Come on! Mikaela! Come on! Get in here!", Lennox yelled.

"Uh-", Sam said when we approached.

"Oh, look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here.", Lennox said, "Who are you?"

"Wow, I really feel the love.", I said sarcastically.

"Wait- your Optimus' sister?!", Lennox yelled, getting the attention of everyone on the battlefield, "Shouldn't you be like-"

"Dead? Yeah, I should. My best guess is that he went into limbo, he didn't die fully. Oh, and you should say that louder because I don't think Morshower heard you all the way in DC.", I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Optimus?", Sam asked.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard.", Lennox answered

I looked up as I heard a loud roar. Worry fled through me. What if I had to go up against him? How could I protect a ton of Autobots and humans? If Megatron and I were to get into a battle these humans could go - squish.

"I got to get to him right now.", Sam said.

"Not with an airstrike coming.", Lennox argued.

"There's an airstrike coming?! Great! I'm gonna be blown to smithereens!", I yelled out of annoyance.

"No you wont. Lennox, I have to get to him right now.", Sam continued, Mixmaster growled.

"Go. Back, back, back, back.", Lennox said as Mixmaster started talking Cybertronian.

All the humans were clueless as to what he was saying, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying attention to a familiar hum of an engine, trying to figure out where it's coming from.

"Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho! Behold the glory of.....Jetfire!", Jetfire yelled, I laughed, "StormBlazer! You've got your form back!"

"Yep.", I grin.

"We're going to make a B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass.", Lennox said.

"Uh, no. I'd prefer to stay on his ass.", I said and pointed to Ironhide, Sideswipe laughed.

"We have precious cargo-", Epps said, "I hope these F-16s got good aim."

"Yeah? Why is that?", Lennox asked, I noticed the orange smoke right in front of us.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke.", Epps answered.

"You mean that orange smoke?", I ask before Lennox could.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?", Epps defended himself.

"Run!", Epps and Lennox yelled.

"Incoming!", Epps yelled as we took off running.

"Come on!", Lennox yelled.

"Sam!", Mikaela yelled, I looked up and seen her near Optimus.

"Run!", Sam yelled.

"Boy. Die!", Megatron yelled.

"NO!", I screamed.

Lennox, Epps, Ironhide, and I ran to Mikaela and Sam. Sam had hit his head on a rock and was most likely dead. I stayed a ways away so none of the humans could hear me. The only bot that could hear me was Ironhide, though I really didn't want him to.

"Not again. Everyone I get close to dies. Maybe I shouldn't get close to Ironhide. If I do, he'll die. Just like Sam, Optimus, Arcee, Jazz, Roadbust, and a lot of my other friends.", a few tears escaped my optics.

"Lori.", I looked up to see the bot I had gotten close to, "It's not your fault. It never has been and it never will be. Now that your Cybertronian again, we can bond when all of this is over with. I don't want the two of us to drift apart. Back on Cybertron, I loved Chromia, she didn't love me. We drifted apart and now she wants me back. I told her no, that I found someone else. She wants to meet you, Lori. The real you. Not some crazy femme that thinks it's her fault for her friend's death. I love you, Lori and I will never stop. We'll get through this...together. I promise."

"I hope your right, Ironhide. I love you tool", I hugged Ironhide and kissed his cheek plate.

"Sam!", Mikaela yelled.

"I love you. I love you.", I looked up and seen Sam was moving, his eyes were open.

I face palmed when I realized what had happened. Sam had talked to the Primes. How could I have forgotten that the Matrix was earned, not found! I watched Sam get up. He picked up the Matrix and walked towards Optimus. He let out a battle cry and shoved the Matrix deep into Optimus' spark.

My spark nearly stopped when I heard him.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24: I Rise, You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Optimus' revival, comes the death of the Fallen.

"Boy. You returned for me.", Optimus said when he woke up.

"Wow, now I really feel the love.", I crossed my arms playfully and looked away from Optimus.

"Same old Blazer.", Optimus chuckled.

"A living Prime. Hah hah! I don't believe it!", Jetfire yelled.

"My! Matrix!", The Fallen yelled and took the Matrix from Optimus' chassis.

I groaned and collapsed into Ironhide, "That hurt."

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!", Sam chanted, Optimus grunted.

"Get up, Prime!", Ironhide yelled from behind me.

"Oh, no.", I heard Jetfire say.

"He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!", Sam yelled.

"Move!", Lennox yelled to the Autobots and his soldiers.

"Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!", Epps yelled.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will hae a power you've never known. Fulfill.....your destiny...", Jetfire said and turned to me, "StormBlazer, never forget me. We'll always be friends."

Jetfire then snuffed his own spark. I looked down.

"I will never forget you, Jetfire.", I said, "Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Jolt! Electrify!", Ratchet yelled, "Transplant those afterburners."

Jolt did as told. Jetfire's remains went towards Optimus, who seemed to be gaining strength.

"Let's roll.", Optimus said.

He then took off towards the fallen.

"He left me. Unbelievable.", I said.

:Blazer, take off towards Megatron and fight him while I fight the Fallen.: Optimus said through my com unit.

I started walking towards the pyramid, but was engulfed in a hug from behind.

"Stay safe. Come back to me alive.", I turned around and saw Ironhide's holoform.

"I will. Promise.", I smiled.

Ironhide leaned down and kissed me with passion. I kissed him back as his arms snaked around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. When Ironhide pulled back, my body was enveloped in light.

My eyes widened as metal tore through my flesh and I grew taller. When the light disappeared, I held my head. The world seemed to be spinning. I looked in front of me, only to see Ratchet.

Looking down, I spotted Ironhide's holoform, Epps, Lennox, and a lot of other soldiers with their necks cranked up towards me. I looked down at myself and realized that I was back to my true self.

"Holy Primus......... she's hot.", Sideswipe said, Ironhide growled and transformed.

"Sideswipe, your actually right for once.", Sunny said. Oh yeah, we saw him when we spotted Sides.

Ironhide growled again and charged at the two mechs. They looked at one another and ran around Ratchet, Bee, and a couple other mechs. I looked up at Megatron with hate in my optics.

"MEGATRON!!!!", I yelled, said mech turned to look at where the sound came from and spotted me.

His face paled as if he saw a ghost. I transformed into my Cybertronian aril mode. I flew up to Megatron and started shooting him. We got into a massive sibling fight. Like what humans do, only this is life or death.

"You picked the wrong planet!", Optimus yelled, "Give me your face!" A loud growl was heard before it stopped. "I rise. You fall."

"No.", Megatron said as he stopped fighting me and spotted the Fallen's remains.

"Not to....call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive.", Starscream said.

"This isn't over.", Megatron growled and the cons took off.

"Took you all this for you to tell me that you love me.", Mikaela said to Sam.

"You said it first.", Sam said.

"Look at you.", Ironhide said, "Still the most beautiful femme."

"Aw, Ironhide.", I blushed.

"Well, Blazer. Looks like you got your true self back.", I looked to my left and seen Optimus.

"Yep. I couldn't ask for anything more. I've got everything here. **Although..... I want Galloway to leave**.", I said, everyone laughed.

We all got on a boat that would take us back to Washington where our new base was located.

"Thank you, Sam. For saving my life.", Optimus said once we were halfway home.

"Welcome.", Sam said, "Thank you for believing in me."

I smiled as the two conversed. Optimus looked over to me and nodded.

"Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face...together. I am StormBlazer, sister of Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on.", I said and looked over to Ironhide.

"I agree.", Optimus said, I smiled.

Ironhide walked over to me after finishing his conversation with Lennox. I didn't even get to talk before Ironhide started kissing me.

"Don't those two ever not kiss?", Epps asked Lennox.

"Nope. It hasn't even been an hour since they last kissed.", Lennox answered.

"I know. They've kissed, what, seventeen times since we left?", Epps said.

"Ironhide, come on! Let the girl breathe!", Lennox yelled.

Optimus turned to face us, as did Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide pulled back and I laid my head on his chassis.

-time skip-

We finally arrived back at base. Sam didn't have to go to college for another day, and neither did I. Ironhide lifted me up and took me to his room. He sat down on his bed and set me on his lap.

"Lori, I was wondering....well.... do you want to......uh..... be my uh..... spark mate?", Ironhide had a tint of blue to his face.

"Of course, Ironhide. I love you too much to say no.", I said.

He smiled and our chassis opened, revealing our sparks to one another. He kissed me and I responded as our sparks combined to one. Our sparks returned to our chassis and they closed. Ironhide tackled me onto the bed and I laughed.

He sent love over to me and I did the same. In order for us to truly be spark mates, we had to interface. Ironhide locked the door and that's just what we did.

The next morning, Ironhide took Sam to college and Mikaela rented a house in Princeton. She had gotten her dad back on his feet. I waved goodbye to Ironhide and kissed his holoform with my own. Sam and I then went inside.

"So glad you could join us, Professor Einstein.", Professor Colan said, the class laughed.

"Yeah, I was kind of busy. Okay.", Sam and I smiled as the class started.

I MISS IRONHIDE ALREADY!

~

**Okay, that's the end of movie number two! Hurray! Everybody party!**

 


	25. Chapter 25: Surprises

I woke up with a sickening feeling. I went to the washroom to take a hot shower in hope that it'll make me feel better. I took off my armor, revealing my Protoform and took a shower. I got out 15 minutes later, not feeling any better.

"Looks like I'm paying a visit to Ratchet.", I smile, "Hmm. Maybe I'll beat my record of 6 times every two days."

I laugh at that and head to the med bay. To my surprise, the doors were unlocked but I was the only one awake. I laid down on one of the medical berths and waited for either Jolt or Ratchet to come in.

I stared at the ceiling for about an hour and a half. The doors opened up and Ratchet walked in with Jolt not far behind. I smirked as I watched the two converse, them not even knowing I was inside.

"I wonder how busy we'll be.", Jolt said.

"I don't know, Jolt. It all depends. I know for a fact that we're going to have the terror twins and the Chevy twins in here today. Those four cause a lot of damage to one another.", Ratchet said, I held in a laugh.

"You're right.", Jolt said with a smile.

"Ironhide should be coming in here within the next few minutes. He has an exam today. Him and Optimus both do.", Ratchet said.

Exam?! Why in the allspark am I never told about this?!

"Ironhide will just keep talking about StormBlazer the whole time.", Jolt laughed, "That mech can go on and on about her."

"You are? She might be with Prime. Ironhide, just get your aft down here.", Ratchet said into the com link, "Jolt, prepare the berth."

My optics widened. I got off the berth and quietly left the room. I went to visit Optimus before he had this 'exam'. I walked to the office. The sickening feeling I had when I woke up was beginning to bother me to no end.

:Ratchet, it's StormBlazer. You copy?: I asked over the com unit.

:I'm here. What do you need?: Ratchet said.

:Is it okay if I come down to the med bay some time today? There's something I want to talk to you about.: I said.

"Ironhide, would you sit still?!", Jolt yelled out of annoyance, "Ratchet are you almost done?"

:Just give me a nanoclick will you, Jolt?: Ratchet said :Why cant you talk to me about it now over the com link?:

:I'd rather talk to you in person. When you're done with Ironhide, can I come down?: I asked.

:As soon as I'm done with Ironhide, I have Optimus coming down. I'll give you a call when I'm done with him, okay?: Ratchet sounded worried.

:Okay, Ratchet. Thanks.: I cut the link.

"OW! Ratchet, what was that for?!", Ironhide yelled.

"Stay still and I wont wrench you again!", Ratchet yelled.

I walked into the office and seen Optimus staring at a data pad.

"Optimus, don't you ever do something other than read?", I asked, he looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes.", Optimus said, "Don't you ever do something other than kiss Ironhide?"

My optics widened as Optimus laughed.

"I'll have you know, I'm talking to you right now. Ironhide is in the med bay.", I said.

"What for?", Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of exam.", I answered.

"Scrap. That's today?", Optimus groaned.

"What's wrong with an exam?", I asked.

"It's a physical exam. The mechs get it once a month.", Optimus explained.

I nodded in understanding.

:Optimus, it's time for your exam.: Ratchet said through his com.

"I have to go. You can stay here and take care of any Autobots or soldiers that come looking for me.", Optimus said, "It's going to be a while."

I nodded and he left. I walked over to his desk chair and sat down with my pedes on the desk.

"That's better.", I said and leaned back just as the door opened.

"Optimus? What are you doing?", I opened an optic to see no one, must be a human.

I sat up as I put my pedes on the floor.

"How can I help you?", I asked.

"Ah! Optimus, your a girl!", the soldier yelled.

"I'm not Optimus. I'm his twin sister, StormBlazer.", I crossed my arms.

"Oh. Sorry, miss. Some of us don't quite know all the Autobots by name.", the soldier chuckled, "Uh, Lennox wanted Optimus. But he must be busy so..."

"Optimus wanted me to take care of anyone who needed him. So, lets go.", I said, "Lead the way."

We left the office and I closed the door. I put on the whiteboard 'out of office, I'm with Lennox. Be back soon. -StormBlazer' on it. The soldier took me to Lennox.

"StormBlazer? Where's Optimus?", Lennox asked.

"He's with Ratchet right now. Him and Ironhide were scheduled for a physical exam so while he is at his exam, I'm taking care of anyone who needs him.", I smiled.

"Okay. Well then I'll tell you the news. Galloway got fired.", Lennox said, "We have a new liaison. It's Director Mearing."

"When do we get to meet her?", I asked.

"She's coming in next week.", Lennox said, I nodded, "That's all. Make sure Optimus knows about this."

"He will.", I said and went back to the office.

I erased the whiteboard and went back to the desk. I left the door open. Once again, I propped my pedes up onto the desk, leaned back, and closed my optics.

"Optimus? Huh, he must not be here. Let's go check the training room. Maybe Lennox has seen him.", I sat up.

"Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?", I asked, they jumped and turned around.

"StormBlazer! You nearly gave us a spark attack!", Sideswipe yelled.

"Where's Optimus?", Sunstreaker asked.

"He's getting his physical exam done.", I said, they shuddered.

"Glad we got ours yesterday.", Sideswipe said.

"Maybe I can help?", I asked.

"Mudflap and Skids are at it again.", they said at the same time, I groaned and slammed my head on the desk.

I got up and went to the main room as calmly as possible. I spotted them having a fight. As I looked around the room, I seen all the Autobots and humans were arguing with one another. I slammed my fist into the wall, causing the lights to flicker for a minute.

Everyone looked over at me.

"Shut up. There is no need to argue! You are all grown mechs, femmes, and humans. At the moment your acting like younglings and toddlers! I know we haven't had a Decepticon attack in three years but you guys need to stop arguing. NOW!", I yelled.

I turned around to see a stunned Optimus and Ratchet.

"Sorry, Storm!", a new soldier yelled, everyone blushed since they got yelled at by a femme and were called 'younglings and toddlers'.

"These guys can be like this and it drives me nuts. By the way, Galloway got fired. We have a new liaison. She's coming next week to introduce herself.", I said and started walking.

"StormBlazer. Med bay's that way.", Ratchet said and pointed down a different hall.

"I knew that.", I said and went towards the med bay with Ratchet following.

I walked inside and Ratchet locked the door behind him since he knew I wanted to just talk to him.

"What's up, Storm?", Ratchet asked.

"I haven't really been feeling well since I got up this morning. I tried taking a hot shower, but that didn't really help.", I frowned.

Ratchet grabbed a scanner and scanned my body. He brought the results up onto a monitor. I walked over to him and read the results with him. The only warning sign was in my chassis.

"Why is a warning sign in my chassis?", I asked, "Doesn't that mean something's wrong with my spark?"

I started panicking and pacing, thinking of the number of things that could be wrong. Ratchet placed a servo on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned to him, a big smile was on his face.

"Nothing is wrong with your spark, StormBlazer.", Ratchet said.

"Then why is there a warning sign directly on my chassis?!", I asked.

"It's because your sparked, Storm.", I stopped and looked over at Ratchet.

"Seriously?", I asked, he nodded, "Oh, Primus."

"That also means.... No more fighting or sparring for the next few months.", Ratchet looked at me with a serious face.

"Okay.", I said, "I wont.... Thanks, Ratchet."

He unlocked the door and opened it for me. I smiled and walked out. Who do I tell first? The father or my brother? I walked to my shared berthroom and sat down on the bed. I stared at my chassis. Soon the spark of my sparkling will go down towards my stomach and start forming it's Protoform.

I looked over at Ironhide's weapons. An Idea started forming. I walked to the weapons room and grabbed a few swords. One for each bot. All Autobots are required to put their swords in the weapons room when we get back, so I had plenty of swords.

I grabbed a can full of black washable paint. On Ironhide's gun I put 'Sire' in Cybertronian. Only since his guns were black, I used hot pink..... SORRY IRONHIDE. On Optimus' sword, I put 'Uncle', also in Cybertronian. Then for the rest of the mechs, I put 'Uncle' on their swords and for the femmes I put 'Aunt'.

I put all the weapons in a bag and headed to the meeting room. I turned on my com link contacted all the Autobots at once.

:All Autobots, report to the meeting room.: I said and cut the link.

Soon, the room was full of Autobots. I handed the weapons to the rightful Autobots.

"Okay, Optimus, Ironhide, you two have to wait. The rest of you, flip your swords over. Do not say a single word.", the Autobots did as told and their optics widened, "Okay, Optimus, Ironhide. Your turn."

I seen Lennox on Optimus' shoulder and put him on my own.

"Why did you want me on your shoulder?", Lennox asked.

"Trust me on this one.", I said.

The two remaining Autobots turned their weapons over and fainted. I grinned.

"Why did they faint?", Lennox asked.

"Can we speak now?", An Autobot asked, I nodded.

"Lennox. The reason they fainted is because StormBlazer is sparked. In other words, Ironhide is going to be a father and Optimus is going to be what you humans call 'an uncle'.", Ratchet explained.

"Your pregnant?", Lennox asked, I nodded. A big grin on my face.

"Yep. Ratchet is the only one who knew about this before the others found out.", I said, "Wait. I can still transform and visit Sam, right?"

"Just take it easy when you do. Once you are four months, you'll need to chose another vehicle mode.", Ratchet said, I nodded.

"Good because I can inform the president. He and I are good friends.", I smiled.

 


	26. Movie #3: Chapter 26: The Ark

I walked in Obama's office using my holoform. The bump wasn't entirely visible....though you could tell there is one.

"StormBlazer? What brings you to my office?", Obama asked.

"Well, I thought you'd want to know about another Cybertronian coming soon.", I said and sat on a chair across from him.

"Really? And who might this be?", he asked and took out a notepad full of Autobot names, including mine.

"Well, this Autobot doesn't have a name yet.", I said.

"Why is that?", he gave me a curious look.

"Well.....", I stood up and faced a wall so that my right side was facing him.....he didn't get the memo, "I'm pregnant with a Cybertronian baby. I haven't decided on a name yet. I just found out about the baby last week. The bump is hardly visible though."

He nodded, "I look forward to meeting the baby."

I smiled and left after giving him a hug. I got in my vehicle mode and drove back to base. Director Mearing was there and Optimus seemed to be incredibly pissed. He wouldn't transform.....or talk.

"What is this? The silent treatment?", Mearing asked.

"We've seen that and this is not that.", Ironhide said and took a quick glance over at me.

"Definitely not.", Que, a new Autobot, agreed.

"This is worse. Prime! make something of yourself!", Ironhide said and slammed his fist down on Optimus' hood, "He's pissed."

"You lied to us!", Optimus yelled, "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?!"

I looked over to where he was pointing and seen a piece of the Ark. I was pulled somewhere else. In front of me sat the Ark. I stared wide-eyed at this.

**At Base:**

"We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag.", Mearing said to her Aid.

"Which bag?", he asked.

"Hermes. Berkin. Green ostrich! My God..... This is a secret very few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon. Sir? Optimus Prime.", Mearing said.

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor.", Buzz said, Ratchet noticed my absence and looked around as well as Bumblebee.

"The honor is mine.", Optimus said.

"Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event.", Mearing explained.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board.", a NASA officer said.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief.", Buzz said.

"A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA. Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have.....picked up that fuel rod.", the officer explained.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl.", Mearing said.

"We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down."

"Well, did you search the crash vault?", Ironhide asked as he watched Ratchet and Bee.

"The ship's name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And.....its captain.", Optimus said.

"Who was it's captain?", Mearing asked.

"The great Sentinel Prime. The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of it's location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And.....you must pray it's in time.", Optimus answered.

"How does a bot that big just.....disappear?", Ratchet asked.

"I don't know.", Bee answered.

"Who are you talking about?", Jolt asked.

"StormBlazer.", Ratchet answered, Optimus immediately started looking at his surroundings.

"How could you loose my sister? She's not that quiet when she walks.", Optimus said.

"I don't know. She was standing a few feet behind you one second, the next, she's gone.", Bee explained.

"She might have gone to our room to rest. That or went for a drive.", Ironhide said, everyone seemed to calm down and got into the Ark.

 **Back with StormBlazer:**  

I walked into the Ark and looked around. The piece of the ship was still in my servos.

"Ratchet, let's roll.", I heard Optimus say.

I stood up and ran to the entrance.

"Optimus!", I grinned.

"StormBlazer?! How in the name of Primus did you get here?", Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I picked the piece of the ship up and then saw the Ark.", I answered.

I followed them back inside and we ended up finding Sentinel.

"Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend.", Optimus said.

I felt my gut telling me that this was a bad idea. To leave Sentinel there.

"Optimus, something tells me this is a bad idea.", I frowned.

"He's Sentinel Prime. What could go wrong?", Ratchet said. 

We lifted Sentinel up and went back to the base.

"StormBlazer? I though you went to recharge." Ironhide said to me as Optimus, Ratchet, and I set Sentinel down.

"What happened?", Lennox asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I picked up the piece of the Ark you guys found and next thing I knew, the Ark was in front of me.", I answered. 

"StormBlazer.", I looked up and seen Mearing with a look that could kill though she sounded extremely serious.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Come with me.", she ordered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TWIST COMMING UP NEXT CHAPTER


	27. Chapter 27: The Talk With Mearing and Ratchet

"Of course, Director.", I said.

"Blaze, I do not want you out of my sight. Who knows what could go wrong?", a deep voice stopped me.

"He's right, StormBlazer.", I turned to see Optimus behind me and Ironhide walking towards us.

"I will be fine.", I said and shook it off.

I followed Mearing to a secluded area meant for Autobots. Though the humans sometimes have meetings here when they deem it necessary. Mearing turned to me and she looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you! The president said you were one of the few he trusted with the most classified material. So, I have been sent here to not only be the liaison to you guys but to be under your protection. Honestly, I don't know why Obama wanted me to be under your protection.", Mearing grinned.

"Maybe it's because I'm a giant robotic alien.", I said, she nodded.

"He also informed me that since you are pregnant, you are to be under my watch until the baby is born.", Mearing added.

"Okay. I think he may have gone a little over-board with the protection thing.", I smile.

"You should also know that there is a BIG reason why I am under your protection.", Mearing looked around and seemed to slightly tense.

"What's the the reason?", I asked.

"My real name isn't Mearing. It's Aubrey Hudson. I have the ability to control and find Cybertronians. By "find" I mean tell of a signal is close or not. I can tell who it is, too. I have been with President Obama since I turned 18. I'm 26 now. Overtime, I learned to control my emotions. Obama said I can trust you and show you my emotions. Oh! I'm also not allowed anywhere away from base unless your near or with me.", M- Aubrey concluded.

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me, Aubrey.", I smiled.

She smiled back at me and hugged my pinky digit. I grin.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that Aubrey?"

"I'm your long lost daughter."

I nearly glitched. That's right. Many years ago, I got drunk with Ironhide and we ended up interfacing. He doesn't remember hardly a thing. I had sent IronStar off world to keep her safe from harm. A blast hit her and I had thought she perished. Apparently not. IM A BAD MOTHER!

"So. Boy or girl?", IronStar asked.

"I don't know yet. But you can come with me when I find out." I smile as IronStar jumps around and laughs.

"Does Ironhide know about me?", she asked.

"No, dear. Not yet.", I shook my head.

"Let's go tell him!", IronStar cheered and ran for the door.

I shake my helm and roll my optics at her excitement. I opened the door and we were on our way to the main hanger. IronStar was on my shoulder. Ratchet turned the corner and stopped when he seen me.

"StormBlazer, I need to talk to you.", Ratchet said, I nodded and followed him to the med bay.

"What's wrong?", I asked, my servo immediately going to my abdomen.

"I looked through your medical file and seen that you were at the hospital twice within six earth months. Why?", he asked, now getting suspicious.

"Ummm, well, you see, I was sparked and had a femme. The first time was to see why I was so sick, the second was when I gave birth to her.", I explained.

"Hm. And who is the sire?", Ratchet asked.

"Ironhide. We were drunk and ended up interfacing. The femme's name is IronStar.", I answered.

"Where is she?"

"I know your not going to be thrilled when I tell you but....that's classified."

Ratchet did just as I predicted. He growled and left the room cursing about insignificant femmes. IronStar and I laughed.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28: Sentinal Prime - The Bad Feeling Gets Worse

"Let us begin.", Optimus said.

I had left the med bay a while ago and came in to the hanger where Sentinal was being held. Aubrey spotted Sam and crossed her arms as she glared at him. I looked at her and shook my head as if saying he's fine to come in here, he knows about us already.

Lennox seemed to relax when Aubrey didn't snap at Sam. We turned back to Optimus.

"That's the great Matrix of leadership. He holds the only thing in the universe that can reporter a Transformer's spark.", Lennox informed Aubrey.

"This is incredible.", Carly said.

"Sentinal Prime, we bid you return.", Optimus said and stabbed the Matrix into Sentinal's spark.

Sentinal woke up moments later and tackled Optimus. I gasped and set my daughter down before going to help.

"Hold your fire!", Lennox yelled to the soldiers, I felt worry coming over the bond with IronStar.

I looked over at her and sent reassurance over towards her. She visibly relaxed.

"Stop! Sentinal! It is I - Optimus Prime! It is alright. You are safe.",  Optimus yelled.

I grabbed Sentinal and pulled him off Optimus with ease.

"There is nothing to fear.", Ratchet said, trying to calm Sentinal down as he thrashed around in my grasp.

"We are here. You are home, Sentinal.", Optimus agreed.

"The war......", Sentinal said, "The war!"

"The war is lost. Cyberteonians is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. It's human race is our ally.", Optimus said.

The bad feeling in my gut grew and grew. Someone was going to die today.

"My ship!", Sentinal yelled, "We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?!"

"You saved five of them.", Optimus answered.

"Only five? We once had hundreds!", Sentinal yelled as I let him go.

"Excuse me, gentlemen.", Aubrey started, after gaining enough confidence, "May I ask.... What is this technology your looking for?"

She knew very well what the technology was though I can tell she's pretending to not know.

"It has the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed it and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space.", Sentinal explained.

"You're talking about a teleportation devise. Aren't you?", Aubrey asked.

"Yes, for resources, for refugees.", Optimus answered.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?", Aubrey glared at Sentinal.

"It is our technology and it must be returned.", Sentinal argued.

"Yes. If humans say so! You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals.", Aubrey snapped.

"Director.", I warned.

"I will overlook your commending tone if you need the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world.", Sentinal glared at her.

"Sentinal, that is enough! You have no right to yell at the Director. Or demand scrap! If I see you lay a digit on her, you're DEAD!", I growled.

I walked off to IronStar, picked her up, along with Sam and Carly. I took them to Aubrey's office.

I set them all inside and locked the office door from the outside. I sat down next to the door and closed my optics.

-/////-

"Carrier. I just got word from Sam.", IronStar said, "Sentinal is the key to the Decepticons' operation."

"I knew that son-of-a-glitch would turn on us.", I growled.

I picked IronStar up and placed her in my sparkling hold.

"Is this really necessary?", IronStar asked.

"SENTINAL!", I yelled, "YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO CYBERTRON, TO PRIMUS HIMSELF, A WASTE OF FUEL!"

He turned and narrowed his optics. I ran towards him and we began to fight. All the Autobots were aiming their weapons at Sentinal. I was careful not to harm my sparklings.

"You're sparked. Why fight?", he asked.

"I fight because I have to! It's the only way to protect the sparkling!", I growled and stabbed his shoulder.

The feeling was getting worse. What's going to happen?

 


	29. Chapter 29: GoodBye

The bad feeling I had disappeared when Sentinal left the base. It was over. Whatever had to happen, happened. The question is what _did_ happen. I turned to face the others only to not see Skids or Mudflap.

"Where are the twins?", I asked.

"They perished while saving Ironhide.", Optimus answered.

"Cosmic rust. Killed them instantly.", Ironhide said and turned to me.

We left base soon after. We had gotten word that the Decepticons and Sentinal were setting up the pillars.

"Commenting transport.", Sentinal said.

"Stop! No, no Sentinal.", Optimus said as he tried to stop him.

"Forgive me.", Sentinal said.

"Forgive you?! After you sided with the Decepticons? No way, Sentinal!", I yelled and transformed my sparkling hold into a Cybertronian form of a car seat to protect IronStar.

"Here we are. Fight us now.", Megatron said, I glared at the mech I considered a brother.

"Autobots, retreat!", Optimus ordered.

Sentinal charged at Optimus and the two started to fight.

"Why, Sentinal? Why?", Optimus asked.

"For Cybertron! For our home! What war destroyed, we can rebuild! But only if we join with the Decepticons.", Sentinal answered.

"No, it's not the only way! This is our home! We must defend the humans!", Optimus tried to reason with Sentinal.

"So lost you are, Optimus. On Cybertron, we were gods. And here... they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or perish! You're lucky I didn't kill you. In time, you'll see.", Sentinal argued.

"It's not over.", Optimus and I growled.

We left and went back to base. Optimus watched as Sentinal made a speech about something. I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on other things. Mudflap and skids died protecting Ironhide. Why? I don't know.

Now Sentinal wants to kill al, the Autobots who won't join the cons. Why? He thinks CYBERTRON would be better and we would be able to rebuild out home if we sided. Me? Not so much. I hate the Decepticons and that's all I have to say.

"Good bye Skids, Mudflap, thanks for protecting Ironhide. I will never understand why you did it but you are in my spark and I owe you my grattitide.  I am sorry you won't be able to see Cybertron when it is rebuilt. I hope you enjoy the all spark. We all miss you two. Even Optimus. The base is much too quiet without you.", I frown.

They were good mechs. Good friends. Good warriors.

 

 

 

 

 

Sorry, I know it's short. Next one will be longer.

 


	30. Chapter 30: The Secret Revealed

"Mom, when will I be me again?", IronStar asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know.", I answered with a frown.

"Mom? Since when did you become a carrier?", I gasped and turned to see Optimus.

"I - I..... Uh.....", my eyes were wide as I tried to speak, "I gotta go. See ya director!"

"You are not going anywhere until you explain this to me.", Optimus said, I nodded my head in submission.

"Her name is IronStar. She's my daughter. Her sire is....", I looked over at the doorway, "Ironhide."

"Your current spark mate.", Optimus said, I nodded.

"Welcome to the family, IronStar.", Optimus smiled as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"IronStar?", my eyes went as wide as saucers and my body went as stiff as a tree, "Who's that?"

Optimus looked over at me as he spoke through our bond.

 **'He doesn't know?'** Optimus asked,

' **No. He was drunk when we interfaced he first time.** ' I answered.

' **What do you mean?** '

' **Optimus, I am sparked again. Remember?** '

Optimus looked down and smirked.

' **Good luck telling Ironhide.** '

He turned and started walking off.

"W- You're not gonna help?!", I asked with disbelief.

"It's all on you, little sister.", Optimus said, my jaw dropped and I huffed when he left.

"I'm not little!", I called out, earning a chuckle from him.

"So, what's all this about?", Ironhide asked.

"Uh, Ironhide meet IronStar our sparkling. BYE!", I tried to escape but failed.

"Did you say that she's my daughter?", Ironhide asked, I nodded.

His optics started glitching and he fainted.

"Come on, Iron!", I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder "Hold on! He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up!"

I ran out of the room with Ironhide chasing me. IronStar and I started laughing as he chased us. I set IronStar down on the ground.

"Run, Iron!", I yelled, catching the attention of the other Autobots.

To them, it was just Mearing laughing and running from Ironhide. To me, it was a dream come true. Ironhide and his sparkling finally met. I heard someone transform and then IronStar squealed in surprise.

I turned around to see Optimus' holoform tickling IronStar. The other Autobots were incredibly confused.

"Mom!", IronStar yelled while laughing her head off, "Help me!"

I start heading towards her, but I landed on the floor with Ironhide on top of me. I huff. I smirk and use my teleportation ability as well as a new ability I recently discovered, I could blend in with my surroundings.

Ironhide got up and looked around for me while I walk over to IronStar. I managed to pull Optimus off and when IronStar realized she was free, she ran. I turned off my cloaking ability and Optimus looked up.

I let Optimus go and he transformed again. I heard heavy footsteps and laughter. I looked up and IronStar was being chased by Ironhide.

"Mom, help me! Dad's gonna catch me!", IronStar laughed.

I picked her up and Ironhide tried to slow down so he wouldn't run into me. I stepped aside and instead of running into me, he ran into the wall. He left a big dent. 

"StormBlazer, do you have something you want to share?", all the bots looked at IronStar with curiosity.

"Oh, right. This is IronStar. Ironhide and I's oldest.", IronStar hugged Ironhide's pointer digit.

She started glowing and I gasped. Unsure of what to do, I set her down. I stepped back reluctantly. When the light disappeared, I seen a red and black femme. Ironhide stood still, unsure of who his girl was.

I, on the other servo, ran towards her and hugged her the best I could.

"Uh, everyone's staring.", IronStar whispered.

"I don't care. Your my daughter and I love you, IronStar.", I said and let go.

She walked over to Ironhide and he hugged her. I left the room to go get some rest. The sparkling is very tiring. 

I was halfway there and heard, "PARTY!"

I shook my head, knowing it was IronStar.

 


	31. Chapter 31: WHAT?!

I sighed and paced in my room. Things just got real. Sentinel is with the Decepticons and no doubt destroying humankind. IronStar is talking with Sam and probably Carly, the only two who don't know that Mearing is actually my daughter.

"You alright, Sweetspark?", I turned around and seen Ironhide.

"I'm alright, hon, I just- I'm worried for my brother. What if next time he and Sentinel meet, he doesn't survive?", I ask, hugging myself.

"He'll survive. He always does.", Ironhide said in an attempt to comfort me.

"Really?! What about that one time, a few years ago, when he died? Yes, we resurrected him but I was without Optimus for a while!", I said, worriedly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay.", Ironhide said.

"OKAY?! ITS GOING TO BE OKAY?! MY BROTHER IS RISKING HIS LIFE WHILE I AM STUCK IN THIS FRAGGING BASE!", I yelled, Ironhide ran out of the room.

"Mood swings?", I heard Lennox ask.

"Yeah.", Ironhide said.

~~~~

"I have underestimated you at every turn.", IronStar said, keeping her director approach.

My warning lights came on saying a Decepticon was nearby but I couldn't find him anywhere. I have no idea where we are either. 

"Whah- what?", Sam asked.

"You warned us that they were using humans, and you know that Sentinel was the key.", IronStar explained to Sam.

"Who am I? Hey, your the expert. I'm just a walking security risk-k-kh-gah!", my eyes snapped down to the watch on Sam's wrist that he was holding.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Nnngh- yes.", Sam said, sweating like a pig.

"No, you're not. You're sweating.", IronStar pointed out.

The warning sign came up again but it wasn't about the Decepticon. It was something else. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the warning aside.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'm sweating because I'm nervous. I'm nervous because you got me in here with all this information. Okay, I'm a Twitter junkie. I blog everything. I can't keep a secret to save my life.", Sam said, lying.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare.", IronStar said, glaring at Sam slightly.

"That's the truth, I'm telling you.", Sam said.

The warning came back though this time I couldn't get rid of it. I sighed and opened it up. The warning was coming from my abdomen but that means-

"RATCHET!", I yelled, worried about the sparklings health.

"Do you mind! I am in the middle of a meeting with the pentagon!", IronStar yelled.

"Could I talk to you for a moment? It will be quick, I promise.", I said, near the verge of crying.

"Excuse me.", she said and turned to me, "What is it, Carrier?"

"Do you know where Ironhide, Ratchet, or Optimus is? Something is wrong with the sparkling and I need to find someone to help me find Ratchet.", I explained, her eyes widened.

"Is it okay?!", she asked, a small tear falling from her holoform's eyes.

"I- I don't know.", I said.

"I don't know where sire is or Ratchet but Uncle Optimus is over there.", she pointed to the enterence is and sure enough, Optimus was in the doorway watching everyone.

I thanked her by giving her a kiss on her forehead and ran to my brother. I've got to find Ratchet.

"Optimus!", I called out when I was close enough.

"What is it, Storm?", he asked.

"I need to find Ratchet.", I said, "The sparkling could be in danger."

"I know where he is.", Optimus picked me up in his arms and ran to the med bay, we ended up passing Ironhide and Lennox so they joined us.

"Can either one of you tell us what's going on?", Ironhide asked, I groaned.

"The sparkling is in trouble.", Optimus said, Ironhide's optics widened.

"Clear the way!", he yelled to all the soldiers in front of us.

We eventually made it to Ratchet's med bay. When the doors opened, he turned around.

"What now?", he asked.

"Ratchet, something is wrong with the sparkling.", Optimus said after my failed attempt to speak.

Optimus set me on a berth, per Ratchet's instruction, and left the room with Ironhide and Lennox. Ratchet scanned me and his optics widened.

"The sparkling is getting hardly any Energon. I need to perform surgery to find out why. Everything is going to be okay, StormBlazer.", Ratchet said and enduced stasis.

Ironhide's POV.

I sighed as I walked with Lennox. We had just finished dealing with a few things with the weapons.

"Hey, you alright, Ironhide?", Lennox asked.

"Yeah. I just can't wait for that sparkling to be born. For two reasons; one, I get to actually be a father, unlike with IronStar, and two I don't have to deal with StormBlazer's constant mood swings.", I smile.

Lennox chuckled and stopped when we heard loud pedes coming in our direction.

"Who's that?", Lennox asks.

"Don't know.", I answered.

"Sounds like StormBlazer.", Lennox pointed out.

"Or Optimus."

"Or Optimus carrying StormBlazer.", Lennox said, "Look."

I turned around and sure enough, he was right. I started running after Optimus with Lennox in my palm.

"What's going on?", I asked, StormBlazer groaned.

"The sparkling's in danger.", Optimus said, Lennox and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Clear the way!", I yelled, "Come on!"

The soldiers ran to each side of the hallway as we passed. We made it to the med bay and Ratchet turned around once the doors were open. I noticed a femme laying down. Must be his daughter or mate.

"Set her down there.", Ratchet said after Optimus explained what was going on, "Now, out of my med bay!"

Optimus, Lennox, and I left the med bay but didn't go too far.

"Think she'll be okay?", I asked Optimus.

"I hope so. For her and the sparkling's sake. You and I both still need her.", Optimus said, "I've got to go. Keep me updated."

With that, Optimus left.

-1hr time skip-

Optimus walked around the corner and sat next to me. We still haven't heard anything about the sparkling.

"Anything?", he asked.

"No. I can't even reach her through our bond. Sorry.", I sighed.

"It's alright Ironhide. She'll contact one of us when she's ready.", Optimus said.

Normal POV.

I groaned and sat up.

"What happened?", I sighed.

"I performed surgery on you. The sparkling is finally getting the nutrients he needs.", Ratchet said.

"He? I'm having a mech?", I asked, a smile on my face.

"Yes.", Ratchet said.

"Oh, I need to go tell Ironhide - and Optimus - and IronStar.", I said, moving to get up.

"Hold! Take it easy, StormBlazer. You just woke up from surgery. Does that not mean anything to you? You need to rest for at least an hour!", Ratchet exclaimed.

I glared at Ratchet, "My. Sparkmate. Needs. To. Know. About. His son."

"Fine! But be back in the next five minutes or I will come find you myself.", Ratchet warned.

I sighed and left the med bay with the stuff I was connected to. I saw Ironhide and Optimus sitting on the floor with Lennox.

"Hey, guys.", I said, they all jumped up.

"StormBlazer, how are you and the sparkling?", Optimus asked before Ironhide could.

"We're fine. He's one tough sparkling.", I chuckled.

"It's a boy?", Lennox asked.

"It's a mech?", Optimus asked at the same time as Lennox, Ironhide nearly fainted.

"Where's IronStar?", I asked.

"Right here, carrier.", IronStar said as she turned a corner.

"He's fine. Your sibling is fine. He wasn't getting the proper nutrients he needed. Now, Ive got to go before Ratchet melts my aft to a berth. Love you guys. I'll see you in an hour.", I turned around and walked back to the room.

"I'm getting a baby brother?", I heard IronStar whisper under her breath.

Today wasn't such a good day at first, but it turned out okay in the end.

 


	32. Chapter 32: Leaving and An Unexpected Event

I sighed as I sat in the main room, a servo on my swollen abdomen.  
  


"It's official. It's a go, people.", IronStar said, leaving me confused.

"What?", I asked, "What's a go?"

"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us", Sam exclaimed.

 **"We're leaving.",** Optimus said over the bond.

 **"What?",** I asked, **"But we cant, I cant! Not with me carrying."**

 **"We have to. Dont worry, I've got a plan. We're going to go into the first booster rocket so that we land in the water. The Decepticons will no doubt destroy the rest of the ship. That will show that we are needed and that the Decepticons wont leave, even if we do. We will make our way back to shore and defeat the Decepticons. Once and for all.",** Optimus said, I nodded with tears in my optics.

"What about my daughter?", I asked out loud, Optimus didn't respond, causing me to cry even more.

I have to leave my daughter behind. I can't, but I have to.

"-this planet.", I looked over at Sam.

"And that's where you're wrong.", IronStar said and we followed her out to the ship, I could see tears threatening to leave her optics as well, "It's name is the Xantium. It brought the second wave of Autobots, and it's been under NASA's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone."

"Gonna be ten thousand pounds of torque on that itsy-bitsy bolt, not nineteen!", Leadfoot said, I gaped at it.

"You're gonna risk the lives of all me mates! I'll ball ya! You, there-", mearing cut Roadbuster off.

"These guys are the wreckers. They take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base much, because they're assholes.", IronStar said.

"Language.", I growled.

"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!", Roadbuster yelled.

"It's time to kill him!", Leadfoot yelled.

"I'm just trying to help, you know. Just doing my job.", a technician said.

"Ah, no.", Leadfoot said.

"Just calm down. Leave him alone. This is a human being.", my optics widened and I looked down at Epps who had retired a few years back.

"Epps!", Sam and I yelled.

I didn't hear the conversation between the two, I was too shocked and focused on IronStar. She didn't want me to leave but she knew I had to.

"Well, you're not helping.", Leadfoor said.

"No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job.", Epps said.

"Time to get off this planet.", Roadbuster said.

"Pre-flight checks are go.", Leadfoot said.

"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?", Epps asked.

"Where do you think it's taking them?", Sam looked at Epps.

"Any planet but here.", Epps said, "You going too?"

"I have to. I'm a Cybertronian.", I said, "Listen, sweetspark, I want you to know I love you. I always have."

IronStar turned around as she let the tears fall, "And I love you, mom. I'm going to miss you."

IronStar did her best to hug my leg. I frowned and rubbed her back with my digit.

"She's your daughter?", Sam asked.

"She's your mother?", Epps asked, we both nodded.

-small time skip-

"This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I...was so wrong.", Optimus said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change.", Sam said.

"Remember this, you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves.", Optimus told them.

"I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is strategy, I know you're....you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. hhah. You can tell me. No other human will ever know.", Sam said, Optimus and I glared at the Decepticon watch.

"There is no plan.", I said.

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?", Sam asked.

"You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own.", Optimus said, "Make it short. We're loading up."

I nodded and followed Bee to Sam and the others.

"All right, hustle up! We launchin' at dawn.", Leadfoot announced.

"We're gonna do whatever we can. Make it like it was. You will always be my friend, Sam. I gotta be going on.", with that, Bee turned around and walked off.

"I don't know what to say. This sparkling is not letting me think. Look, I love you guys. Sweetspark, I will make sure that your little brother knows about you. I hope to see you all soon.", I said and with that, I turned and walked into the ship.

-6:30 am-

I hugged Ironhide and cried. I can't believe we are doing this. He helped me down into the rocket booster, I sighed and groaned as we walked down.

"You alright?", Ironhide asked.

"Yeah. The sparkling is just very active right now.", I said and groaned again as I felt him kick me, "That was a strong kick."

My optics widened in realization. Soon, I was going into labor. Just like with IronStar.

"What? What is it?!", Ironhide asked, the others stopped and turned to see what was happening.

"I- I'm fine. I'm okay.", I said trying to reassure Ironhide and Optimus but mostly myself.

I was soon sitting down and plummeting into the water. When the water came in contact with my abdomen, the contractions were slowing down......sort of.

I made it to the shore and watched as the ship blew up. I turned off my bond with IronStar.

"CARRIER!", I heard her scream, "SIRE!"

It broke my spark. All of a sudden, a powerful kick sent me on my hands and knees. I groaned.

"StormBlazer!", Ironhide and Optimus came to my aid, "What's wrong?"

"The sparkling. He's ready.", I groaned.

"Move!", Ratchet yelled and pushed through the Autobots.

Optimus set my head on his knees to keep it up and Ironhide held onto my hand. Ratchet was prepping me and the other bots were keeping watch to make sure none of the cons came and tried to kill me. I couldn't hear anything except my own screams.

Ironhide groaned in pain every once in a while since I was squeezing his servo too tight. Oops. Optimus tried to keep me from getting tense. The cries of a sparkling made me smile and my vents to go on overdrive. Ironhide sighed a relief and Optimus turned on his audio receptors.

Ratchet handed me the sparkling and checked me over. I was beyond excited and happy.

 


	33. Chapter 33: The End of Sentinal Prime

All of the Autobots, minus Ironhide, went into battle. Apparently Dylan, Carly's boss, is working for the Decepticons and kidnapped her. 

"Come on, I am taking you and our sparkling back to base.", Ironhide said, I sighed knowing I couldn't argue with him and followed him to the base.

"We need a name.", I said when we were halfway there.

"What?", Ironhide looked over to me.

"A designation for the newborn bot. He's got your black color and some silver and white. We need a good designation for him.", I answered.

"Oh. Uh, how about..... Dynamite?", Ironhide smirked, I looked over at him.

"Really? You want to name your son after something that blows up. Wonderful.", I rolled my optics, earning a chuckle from Ironhide, "How about something more like..... Nightwatcher."

"Hm. I guess it does go well with his paint job and all. It's perfect.", Ironhide smiled and kissed the top of my helm along with our son's.

We arrived back at the base.

"Now, to tell IronStar and the humans.", I said.

"I've got to go. Optimus needs me in battle. I love you all.", Ironhide kissed me then went off into battle.

I shook my head.

"Carrier? Your alive?", I heard IronStar ask with pure happiness.

I turned to face her and nodded as I readjusted my hold on Nightwatcher, "Yes. We all are. We hid in the rocket that landed in the water."

"Who's that?", she asked, I bent down to show her and she gasped, "My brother was born? When? What's his designation?"

"Whoa, slow down there sweetspark.", I chuckled, "He was born when we reached the shore. His name is Nightwatcher."

IronStar giggled a little, "He looks like you."

"And you look like your sire more than me.", I laughed.

"No, Optimus- Aaah-", we heard Sentinel scream as he was killed.

IronStar and I looked at one another. Nightwatcher giggled making IronStar and I laugh.

"Want to prank the bots and soldiers?", I asked, IronStar nodded, "Okay, transform and take your brother to the back to let him rest. When you get back, we'll put up a spider web in the doorway, a big one, and then we will paint the whole room. When we finish with that, we'll use our holoforms to put out a lot of those snap fireworks."

"This will be fun! I will put him on your bed and stuff giant pillows around him so he doesn't roll off.", with that, IronStar left and came back seconds later.

-time skip-

"Twenty minutes later, we're done.", I said and high fived her.

We both transformed to our real selves and I grabbed Nightwatcher from my bedroom and we went back out to the main part of the base where the bots will be coming in with their holoforms. 

We transformed back into our holoforms and I was able to get Nightwatcher into a holoform. The bots walked in and it was hilarious to watch them struggle with the big web. When they walked in, the snap-its were going off under their feet. Epps stopped and took off his boot.

"Aw, man. Now I have a hole.", he said, "Oh, well. I'll just buy new ones."

We all laughed and everyone made it passed the fireworks. They thought they were clear of everything. That's when IronStar and I pulled ropes and they were all covered in 10 different paint colors. It was truly amazing.

 


	34. Movie #4: Chapter 34: Seporation

I smiled as I watched Ironhide and the kids. I had the two watch Nightwatcher until I got back. I heard a giggle and looked between the two older bots. Nightwatcher was awake. I picked him up and walked outside. It has been a couple years since the whole incident with Sentinel.

"When you grow up, I will make sure you see Cybertron. Your father and I will never separate. I love you.", I hugged Nightwatcher.

"Carrier, when can I get a vehicle mode?", I looked down at him and smiled

"When you get your upgrade. Everyone gets them at different times.", I answered.

It has been over two years since I gave birth to Nightwatcher and Ironhide is already talking about having another apparently. The base's alarm went off, causing me to look at Nightwatcher and vise versa. We stood up and walked inside to see what was going on.

I smiled when I realized Optimus had called a meeting. It's the only way to wake everyone up. An Autobot was beside him and looked pretty shaken up. It looks to be maybe Bumblebee. As I walked closer, I realized it was.

I spotted Ironhide walking in with a paled faceplate along with IronStar. I realized they must have thought they lost Nightwatcher. I looked down at Nightwatcher just as he saluted another soldier. It was Lennox and he was making his way to the top next to Optimus.

"Autobots, quiet down.", Optimus said, starting the meeting, Nightwatcher and I looked up at him, "Bumblebee has come with news. Listen to what he has to say and I will explain our course of action."

"We are - being hunted.", Bumblebee started, still shaking.

"We already know that!", Que yelled, I turned around and smacked him, "Ow."

"And so are the - Decepticons.", Bumblebee continued.

"That's new.", Que commented, I smacked him again, "Ow! That hurts."

"We are - being hunted by - humans.", Bumblebee concluded, gasps were heard around the room and Nightwatcher clung onto my leg.

Bumblebee looked over at Optimus as he stepped forward to explain the course of action.

"Autobots, calm down. The humans that are hunting us are not those who stand with you in this very base. The humans that hunt us are out there and they are coming. I am afraid families need to split up to keep safe. We must all go into hiding. We cannot fight the humans because we are not like the Decepticons.", Optimus said, "The only one going as a group is my sister, StormBlazer. She will be taking the younglings and only the younglings with her. Those of you who have younglings will need to hand them off to StormBlazer. Know that she will take care of them. The rest of us will go individually. That is all."

Everyone walked away from the main area and went to their berthrooms or workstations. A few bots walked up to me with younglings. One of them had just been born a few hours ago. IronStar and Ironhide walked up to me. Ironhide had tears in his optics, as did I. The promise I had made to our son moments ago has already been broken. I only had to watch over four youngings, two were mine. The other two belonged to Ratchet and FireStar and Sideswipe.

Sideswipe's mate died in the battle in Egypt. Ratchet and FireStar bonded a couple months ago. I felt bad for them. I seen Optimus walk over and I hugged him.

"Why am I in charge of the younglings?", I asked.

"A while ago, we all decided that if we ever had to separate, that you would get the younglings. Everybot voted on it.", Optimus explained, "Even Ironhide."

"We better get going then. I love you guys. Primus, this is so hard! I don't want to leave you guys behind.", I said, a few tears streaming down my faceplate.

"We know. We'll be fine. We're going to have to turn the bonds off though. For now. Storm, you can keep the bonds with the younglings on. We can't know where one another is.", Ironhide said, "I love you too."

"As do I. Safe journey, my sister.", Optimus said, "Make sure the younglings know of their creators."

I nodded and set AirBurn, Ratchet and FireStar's sparkling, into my sparkling hold. I then scanned a big enough vehicle mode that the younglings could all sit inside even if they are in their cybertronian forms.

Survivor said goodbye to his sire and got in my new alt. Nightwatcher and IronStar said goodbye to Ironhide and got in. Ratchet and Firestar said one last goodbye to their newborn sparkling and we left.

We were all officially separated. It isn't fun and games anymore. It's survival.

 


	35. Chapter 35: The Truck and The New Neighbors

Cade Yeager's POV

I get out of my truck and lean against it waiting for Lucas. Let me tell you a bit about myself, I am an inventor. I buy old stuff and make new stuff to sell. I spot Lucas walking up to me and sigh.

"What, surf report no good at South Padre?", I ask.

"The waves are flat and I got no gas. You know that, Cade.", Lucas said, "Hey, you're paying me on this one, right, Cade? Please tell me I am getting paid."

"You know, Lucas, a lot of guys are just happy to have a job at all.", I said to him.

"Yeah, I suppose.", Lucas responded.

"You got any cash on you?", I asked him.

"Yeah."

"All right, good."

We headed towards an old shop that had old junk.

"Place has been in the family since '28. Granddaddy ran it all his life. Ain't that right, Granddaddy? Real soon he's going to sign it over to me.", a man said as we followed him.

-mini time skip-

We were left on our own and we went into a theater.

"Remember this place when we were kids?", I asked.

"How many girls you think you brought here in high school?", Lucas asked.

"I only remember one.", I said, "Hey, heads!"

I had grabbed a football and threw it at Lucas. He didn't catch it.

"That's why oyu didn't make the varsity team.", I said to him.

"Alright, go long.", Lucas said and threw the ball, it didn't go as he planned.

"Leave it.", I said and walked over to a truck, "Mortar shells? Hey, snakeballs. How much for the truck?"

"Truck?", the guy asked.

We ended up paying quite a lot for the truck and more to have it brought to my house. When we arrived, Tessa, my daughter, came out of the house.

"A truck? Dad, please tell me you didn't spend our money on this.", Tessa said, "Oh, and we have new neighbors."

"No, don't worry, he didn't. He spent my money. $150 of it.", Lucas said, "Are they hot?"

"Lucas, do me a favor and shut up. The money is as an advantage on your regular paycheck.", I said, "We're going to go meet them as soon as I get this in the garage."

"What regular paycheck?", Lucas asked.

"Which you will get back.", I continued.

"When?", he asked.

"Never. We're broke.", Tessa said.

-another time skip brought to you by Bumblebee-

Normal POV

I sighed as I pulled up into our new driveway. I had to buy a house for us to settle in because I couldn't drive around forever. The holoforms of everyone got out except for AirBurn who didn't have a holoform. I grabbed him from the back seat and carried the sparkling inside.

The others followed me.

"Mom, can we have our Energon?", Nightwatcher asked.

"Sure.", I grabbed a small amount of Energon and handed it to the three older kids, "Now, since we are in our holoforms we need new names. You still need to call me 'Mom' got it? Night, you will be Aiden, IronStar, you will be Charlotte, Survivor, you will be Richard and AirBurn will be Dylan. Okay?"

"Yes, mom.", Nightwatcher and IronStar said.

"Should I call you mom, too?", Survivor asked.

"If you want to. You don't have to.", I said and smiled at him.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it, the three kids behind me eating their Energon.

"Hi. Can I help you?", I asked.

"I'm Cade Yeager, this is my daughter Tessa and our good friend Lucas. We live right next door. We wanted to welcome you and your family.", Cade said.

"I'm Lori Edih. These are my kids, Aiden, Charlotte, and Richard. My youngest is upstairs sleeping.", I introduced everyone.

"Hello. Is your husband home?", Cade asked, the house got quiet.

"No. He's working overseas. I haven't seen him in six months.", I said, missing Ironhide even more.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you guys doing alright with him being in the military?", Cade asked.

"Yeah, I'm managing. The kids are pretty well behaved.", I said and seen Survivor digging in the Energon bag, "Hey, only one Richard. What would your father think?"

"Sorry, mother.", Survivor said, "Can I go practice shooting?"

"I'd rather you not, honey. We need to stay indoors.", I frown thinking about how much he used to play with his sire.

"Okay.", Survivor sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Say, if you need help on the truck give me a call. My kids and I are good at fixing things. It's how we made our living. Bye.", I waved to them and closed the door, "That was close. Thank you for listening, Survivor. I am sorry to put your father in this right now."

"It's okay.", Survivor smiled.

"Alright, everyone time for bed.", I said and multiple awe's were heard, "Come on."

We were all fast asleep and huddled together like penguins within half an hour.

"Mommy, I miss daddy.", Nightwatcher said.

"I know. I do too. I miss him a lot.", I said, "We will be reunited soon. I promise. Maybe not tomorrow or next week or even next month. It might be a few years but we will see daddy again. Now, get some rest."

"Okay, mom.", Night said and we fell asleep once again.

 


	36. Chapter 36: Optimus Prime

I sigh as I watch Nightwatcher play with AirBurn and Survivor. IronStar is upstairs in her room doing Primus knows what. A scream made me jump up and I realize it wasn't someone in the house. Someone is in the neighbor's house. It's got to be the case.

  
"Okay, kids stay here. IronStar!", I called up to my oldest.

"Yeah?", IronStar said once she reached the stairs.

"Come down here and watch the younglings. I need to check on the neighbors. Under NO circumstances are you to leave this house. Understood?", I asked her and the other two older kids.

"Yes, mom.", they all responded.

I nodded and left the house. Over the past few days, Survivor asked me if I would be his carrier even though I was bonded with Ironhide. I had accepted and now have 3 kids of my own..... in a way. AirBurn is going to possibly grow up without his creators and never knowing the value of a bonded family. 

Who knows, maybe we will create a bond by bonding to one another. I was able to get him a holoform and get him into it. His true form now rests in my trailer along with everyone else's true forms. I had even found a way to lock them into their holoforms.

As I approach the house, I hear something from the barn and jump a little. Then, I heard a voice. _His_ voice. 

"I'll kill you!"

My spark pounded inside my chest as I ran to the barn. Is it really him? Is that really my brother? I burst open the barn doors and all eyes are on me.

I look up at the Autobot that stands before me, injured. I run over to him with tears in my eyes. I froze in my tracks when a gun was pointed at my face.

"Who are you?", Optimus asked, "And what are you doing?"

"That hurts, Optimus! That really hurts!", I yell, "You don't remember me? At all? Lori Witwicky? My crazy ass brother, Sam? My kids?"

"Lori? I don't recall that name.", Optimus huffed.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR OWN SPARK SIBLING!", I yell, full of hurt and betrayal, "How could you not remember your family?"

"StormBlazer? B-b-but how?", his optics widen in realization, "I-I remember now. Nightwatcher, IronStar, N.E.S.T. I remember all of it."

He dropped his gun and picked me up off the ground.

"My Autobots. They're in danger. I need to go. I need to go now.", Optimus said

"How far you think you're gonna get?", Cade asked, "Tessa, come here. He needs our help. What happened to you?"

"An ambush. A trap. Set by humans. I escaped and took this form.", Optimus answered, I frowned.

"But you're on our side. Why would humans hurt you?", Lucas (i think it was him, havent seen the movie in a while. Please correct me if I'm wrong) asked.

"They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me.", Optimus inched towards the door a bit, I had tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. If you can reach 'em.", Cade said, I smacked him lightly, "What was that for?"

"Quit saying negative things! Seeing him in this state makes me upset for Primus sake! Thinking about him dying is only going to get me even more upset!", I said.

"Why should we trust you? You lied to us about your name.", Tessa said, "And probably about those four kids too. They probably aren't even yours. You probably stole them."

"Stop it!", I said, nearly ripping my hair out of my head, "Just, stop it! Two of them aren't mine, biologically, but I have raised them for six months! They were put in my care by their parents themselves! Their parents could be dead for all I know!"

I was close to tearing her to shreds.

"Calm down, Blaze. She didn't mean anything by it.", Optimus said.

"You and I BOTH know she meant exactly what she said.", I growled.

Optimus picked me up and refused to put me back down in case I were to harm the young girl. Wait. 

"THE KIDS! Optimus, I need to get back to them! I will bring them over to see you.", I said and looked at Cade, "If that's okay with you. We haven't seen Optimus in a while."

He nodded.

"What about me?", Cade said, referring to the previous conversation.

I smiled and left the barn to get the kids. They are going to be so thrilled that our leader, my brother, is alive.

 


	37. Chapter 37: Repaired

Nightwatcher, IronStar, and Survivor all sat, in their true forms, watching Cade fix Optimus. I smiled when Survivor walked over to Optimus and telling him about our adventures. I smiled at AirBurn, who was playing with his servos in my arms.

"After staying in Florida for a couple days, carrier took us here to Texas. We had a lot of fun listening to music and dancing on the ride over.", Survivor said.

"Dancing?", Optimus looked over at me with a raised optic ridge.

"Survivor! That was supposed to be a secret between the four of us!", I said, blushing from embarrassment. 

"Sorry.", Survivor said shyly, "I am going to go back to my family now."

"Survivor, it's okay. I'm not mad.", I smiled at him and he smiled back, "How was your journey?"

"It was something I would rather not do again. I was ambushed by humans they were working with Lockdown. I managed to escape and scan a new vehicle mode. I hid inside of a human theater. I woke up here.", Optimus explained, "Have you heard from Ironhide?"

"No.", I frowned, "I'm worried about him."

"Who's Ironhide?", Tessa asked, "To you, I mean."

"Ironhide is my sparkmate. In human words, my husband. He is also the father of IronStar and Nightwatcher.", I explained.

"Oh.", Tessa looked over at the two and watched as Nightwatcher cried silently.

"The kids miss him. As do I. As soon as we parted and turned our bond off, my spark ached. It still does.", I frowned and put a hand over my spark chamber, "When two bonded Cybertronians are away from one another for far too long, their sparks call out to one another and the spark starts to hurt the Cybertronian until they make contact with their mate."

"I hope you find him soon.", Tessa set a hand on my leg.

AirBurn started screaming very loudly and thrashed in my arms. I took him out of the barn and set two digits on his forehelm. Closing my optics, I felt the pain AirBurn felt. Ratchet's sparkmate and Ratchet both died and forgot about the bond with their son. I opened my optics and cradled the young sparkling into my chassis.

"Shhh, AirBurn. It's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of you and raise you as my own. I will make sure that you never forget your real carrier and sire.", I comforted the sparkling as he cried, causing a few tears of my own to leak out of my optics.

"Is he okay?", I looked up to see Cade and Tessa.

"Yeah. Just lost someone close to him.", I said, rubbing the young sparkling's back struts.

"How does he know?", Cade asked, Lucas and Optimus came out with everyone else.

"Like sparkmates, young sparklings like AirBurn, also share a bond with their creators or parents. I have a bond with IronStar and Nightwatcher and since I've taken care of Survivor and AirBurn for so long, I also share a bond with them. The bonds allow us to talk to one another though our thoughts and share emotions with one another. Siblings also share bonds for example, Optimus and I share a bond as well as all the younglings that are here.", I explained.

"Wow, poor kid.", Tessa looked at AirBurn with sympathy.

"What happened?", Survivor asked.

"Optimus, Ratchet and FireStar. They...", I trailed off and looked down at the poor sparkling.

"I understand, Blazer. Thank you, Cade Yeager for helping me.", Optimus said.

Lucas had gone inside a couple minutes ago and returned back to the barn.

"Where were you?", Cade asked.

"Inside the house. I had to call my mother.", Lucas said, I started to get a bad feeling.

 


	38. Chapter 38: Who Are You?

"You were talking to your mother for ten minutes? Usually she just hangs up as soon as you call.", Cade said.

"I know. It's weird. She sounded upset about something I don't know.", Lucas said.

"Cade, could you check up on the older three kids too? I want to make sure they don't have bolts loose.", I said, he nodded and got to work.

I heard a car and looked out the window. It was black cars.

"What's out there?", Nightwatcher asked.

"Black cars is all I can see. There is obviously people inside the cars.", I replied.

"Those are the men that ambushed me.", Optimus said, "Come here."

We all jumped down in a hole that was underneath the barn and the humans went out to see who it was. We heard people inside the barn and Cade yelling about Tessa being shot at. We decide to get out and Optimus jumped out first.

"Here I am!", he yelled, "Let's go!"

I got out and helped the younglings out.

"Follow Optimus!", I ordered them and they ran out towards Optimus.

I followed them out with AirBurn in my arms.

"Get in!", I yelled and transformed.

The kids parked their true forms in my trailer and got in my cab. I closed the doors and followed Optimus. I engaged my holoform and we soon met up with a race car of some sort. I look closer and see Cade, Tessa, and one other human.

"Wait, Shane?", my eyes widen at the sight of my old friend from elementary school as a human, "Unbelievable. He actually made his dream."

We drove for a while and we ended up getting shot at by Lockdown. I managed to escape and stopped next to Optimus. Shane on the other servo, got his car shot at. Lockdown took out a grenade and that scared me.

"Move! Run!", I called out to the four.

Shane got out as well as Tessa and Cade. Lucas got his foot stuck but managed to get out of the car. Lockdown tossed his grenade and everybody ran like hell. Flames erupted around the humans and when it disappeared, I saw Cade, Tessa, and Shane escape. Lucas' body was nothing but bones.

"We need to get going, Optimus.", my holoform said, his holoform nodded and we drove off.

I heard, through the com link, Tessa crying over the loss of Lucas and how they just left him. I frowned, hoping to find Ironhide soon as I seen IronStar cry slightly. IronStar was in the passenger seat while Nightwatcher was behind me and AirBurn was behind IronStar, Survivor sat in the middle of AirBurn and Nightwatcher.

All of the younglings were fast asleep. We stopped at a gas station and I got out of my true form to let the younglings sleep.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend. Stay here until I am sure we were not followed.", Optimus said, I nod and we solute one another before he heads off.

"We're taking orders from a truck?", Shane asked.

"Shane!", I yelled, "Do NOT talk about him like that!"

He jumped and looked over at me, "Lori?! It's been forever!"

"You know lucky charms?", Cade asked, I laughed and nod.

"He and I used to date back in.....what? Middle School? Before he moved.", I answered, "We lost touch and just, broke up."

"Yeah. We weren't meant to be. So, as promised, I have a girlfriend.", Shane said, I burst out laughing.

"Who?", I asked, he points to Tessa, "Sorry, Tessa if I hurt your feelings. It's just that was a silly bet we did before he moved. Oh! Guess what, Shane?"

"What? You have a boyfriend now?", he teased and laughed, I smirked.

"No. A husband and four kids.", I answered with a smirk, he looked at me and stopped laughing immediately.

"Are you serious?", he asked, "You're married and you have four kids?"

"And I'm an alien.", I nod.

"And you're an alien.", Shane continued, "YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!"

"Yep.", I smiled and glared at him as I said the rest of my statement, "And you just insulted my brother. If you didn't have a girlfriend and if she wasn't standing right there, I'd TEAR YOUR FRAGGING HEAD OFF!"

He backed up in alarm and hid behind Tessa while Cade held me back. My doors opened and closed after the weight was lifted off my seats. I froze and looked back at the kids.

"Hi, kids.", I smile, completely relaxed.

"Did you and dad just fight?", IronStar asked, "Where is he?"

"Honey, I didn't fight with your father. I never do. I was just threatening an old friend.", I smirk darkly at Shane and turn back to the kids, my gaze softening, "Don't threaten anyone. I only did that because of something he said."

"I need a stretch. My joints are locking.", IronStar said and disabled her holoform, Shane's eyes widen.

The others follow suit and when they all drove out, I transformed. Shane's eyes widen as I glared down at him.

"NEVER piss me off or insult my brother and race.", I growled, he nodded.

"Carrier?", IronStar asked, I turned to her, "Where is uncle Prime?"

"He will be back shortly. Just went to make sure we weren't followed.", I answer.

"Carrier?", I looked over at Nightwatcher, "Is sire okay?"

"I am sure he is, swetspark. Your sire is very strong.", I smiled, remembering when we first met, "He has his guns to protect him."

"Lori! That's disgusting!", Shane yelled, I raised an optic ridge until I figured out what he was talking about.

"Shane! I was referring to these guns!", I took out my cannon, "Idiot."

"What 'guns' were you talking about?", Survivor asked, Shane gestured to THAT spot.

I growled and brought out my sword. Before I could do anything to him, someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me towards their body.

"Let me at him!", I yelled, "I'll kill him!"

"Blazer, that is enough.", it was Optimus, I didn't stop though.

He lifted me up and threw me into his trailer, a tactic he used to calm me down. I glared at him as he shut the doors. I heard crying and my instincts took over. I transformed and slammed into the doors. 

Optimus looked over at me as I ran towards the building. Someone was crying and it wasn't one of the younger younglings or the sparkling, AirBurn. I went behind the building and my eyes widen. It was a human sparkling or a baby.

I bent down and picked up the young child. I looked around for the parents and found a trail of blood.

"Blazer! We're heading out, are you coming?", I heard Optimus' voice call out to me.

"Y-yeah! Just, give me a moment....", I trailed off as I saw the bodies.

I gently turned them over and gasped, tears leaked out of my optics.

"Sam.....", I cried, "Carly?"

The baby I held was a Witwicky. No older than 2 days. I looked down at the baby and grabbed a piece of paper.

'StormBlazer,

I know you are reading this because, well, I know you. This is Lori Jay Witwicky. She was born on Monday. We were trying to find you before we died. You are the Godmother of this beautiful baby girl. Please take care of her for me. We got word that you were taking care of Ratchet and Sideswipe's sparklings as well as your own. One more won't hurt. I know I have been a bitch to you in the past and I am sorry for that. I love you like the sister you are. I always have. Also, this is only temporary. We want you to find a couple suitable to take care of our baby girl.

Sinceraly,

Carly Witwicky'

I smiled at them and walked towards the others. How am I supposed to find a suitable couple? I transformed after setting the baby down and used my holoform to pick her back up. After getting hooked onto the trailer, IronStar set AirBurn in the back seat then got into the front seat, Survivor got in and Nightwatcher followed. I handed Lori Jay over to IronStar's holoform and followed the others.

"Carrier, where did you find this baby?", IronStar asked.

"She belongs to an old friend of mine. His body and his wife's body were near her.", I answered, "I'm her Godmother apparently. Her parents want me to find a family for her."

"What about Uncle Optimus?", Nightwatcher asked.

"No, he's taken care of Bumblebee and Bee's a handful.", I said.

"What about Cade? He seems like he'd be a good choice.", Survivor said, I glanced back at him.

"Cade is too worried about Tessa right now for another kid.", I answered, feeling guilty that I might not fulfill Carly's wish.

"That's it! Tessa and Shane! They'd make perfect parents for her! I mean, Tessa is almost 18.", IronStar said.

"I'll think about it. I don't want to just walk up to them and say 'here she's your responsibility now, take care of her.' I need to ask Cade first. If he's okay with Tessa being a mother, then we can give Lori to her.", I answer and continue driving to our destination, "My question though, is who were those guys? They wanted Optimus, I've got to figure out who they are."

 

 


	39. Chapter 39: Reuniting With Others

We came up to a gas station and Cade got out with Tessa and Shane.

"Stay here.", I told the younglings and got out of my vehicle mode.

The four of us laid on our stomachs. Cade taped a note to one side of the card saying 'I will find u' then attached it to a drone. He gave me a look that said 'don't ask'. I nod and he used a remote control to guide the drone to an ATM.

"You know, you don't suck at everything, Dad.", Tessa pointed out and Cade got the card in.

"I knew it.", Cade said when a red light came up on the card.

"Great. It's been deactivated which means they are tracking us.", I said, "Now that you used your card, the police are going to be here."

Soon enough, the police arrived. I looked at Cade and got back in my alt mode. Cade sighed and the three of them got back into Optimus' alt mode. Once the gas station was out of sight, Optimus commed the others.

"Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots.", Optimus' voice came through my radio.

We drove for a while longer and passed a semi. Optimus scanned it as he continued to drive. He started shifting and his paint was coming back. I smiled at him.

"Kids, I have a feeling we're going to find your father.", I said, IronStar and Nightwatcher cheered.

I looked around at the scenery and seen a bot shooting in the air, wasting bullets on top of a mountain. The bot had someone else standing next to him, the second bot was also cheering. Another bot was standing between two rocks on top of a huge mountain, the bot jumped down and slid down the top of a mountain, transforming when he reached the end.

A fourth Autobot was running along side the road, cheering. I recognized this one as Crosshairs. I laughed and saluted him as I drove by. Being around more of our own kind always lifts my spirits. Optimus stopped and I pulled up next to him before stopping as well.

The three kids disengaged their holoforms and drove out from the trailer. I made sure that when I transformed, the two kids would end up in my arms. Optimus transformed and I followed suit. I handed Lori to IronStar and set AirBurn on my right hip. The other Autobots came over and I cried when I seen Ironhide.

I walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank Primus you're alive. I was worried about you."

"Sire!", Our two younglings came running over and jumped at him, I laughed when he fell backwards, "We missed you!"

"I missed you too, younglings. I was also worried about you, StormBlazer. I love you all.", Ironhide said and hugged the three of us when he stood up.

"Where's my sire?", I turned around and Survivor was hugging himself.

"I don't know, sweetie.", I said as I walked over to him, "But we're going to find out. I promise."

"Autobots, humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well the rules have just changed.", Optimus said.

"Humans, bunch of back stabbing weasels.", Hound agreed.

"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the wings of fear and temptation.", Drift said.

"What the hell are you sayin'?", Hound asked him.

"It's a haiku.", Drift answered.

"Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat.", Hound said.

"Try it, you'll be dead.", Drift said and aimed a gun at Hound.

"Please pull it. Please do it.", Hound said, glaring at Drift.

"You know what, it'll save us so much time.", Bumblebee agreed.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation.", Crosshairs said and pointed a gun at Cade and the others, "So, who's the stowaways?"

"Whoa, hey, what's with the gun?", Cade asked as Hound aimed his gun as well.

"Stop. Hound, both of you. They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them.", Optimus said, "So, there's been no sign of any others?"

We decided to stop and set up a campfire for the humans, I even engaged my holoform and sat down with them. Ironhide engaged his holoform and sat next to me.

"We are all that's left.", Drift said, I set a hand on Survivor's leg and he hugged me, I did my best to return it.

"They're picking us off, one by one.", Crosshairs continued.

"We're the pathetic, dirty foursome. And you make five.", Hound said, knowing not to insult me.

"So that's our best-case scenario?", everyone looked over at Shane, "Autobot witness protection?"

"Hey, Speed Racer, you're welcome to leave anytime.", Cade said.

"I agree.", I said, catching the attention of the others, "All you've done is annoy me. Ugh, Ironhide let's spar."

"You sure?", he asked, I nod and we leave the group though I could still hear what they were saying.

"Well, for the record, Superdad, I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding outwith that big guy.", I heard Shane say and ducked as Ironhide attempted to catch me off guard with a kick to the stomach.

"Sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child.", Drift said as Ironhide blocked a punch from me.

"This child is about to kick your ass.", Bumblebee said.

"He brings us shame.", Drift said as he and Bee started fighting, Cade and the others had to move.

"Cage fight.", Hound said, Ironhide threw in a couple punches and managed to hit me....once.

"Smartass.", Drift said.

"What's the matter with them?", Cade asked.

"Am I the lone sage who sees through this puppy-dog eyes act? It's beneath you.", Drift said.

"Yes, I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other, so I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me.", Crosshairs cheered.

"Well, it sure looks like you've been missed.", Cade pointed out, I ignored the rest of their conversation while Ironhide and I fought.

 IronStar came over with AirBurn, Survivor, and Nightwatcher to watch us spar. Survivor set down a log and sat on it with Nightwatcher and IronStar.

"Come on, Carrier!", IronStar cheered, "You got this! Kick his metal aft!"

"Come on, Sire!", Nightwatcher called out, "Sweep her off her pedes!"

"Go, carrier!", Survivor yelled, "Kick his aft!"

I laughed and managed to kick Ironhide's stomach, making him stumble backwards and swept him off his feet. He landed on his back with a grunt.

"Really, Night? You had to say that?", Ironhide asked, Nightwatcher shrugged with a smile.

I glanced over at the others and my optics widen.

"Ratchet.....", I frowned, "No. If they terminated him, they got to FireStar, too. Ironhide, we have to take in AirBurn and Survivor as our own. Both of their creators are terminated, they won't know what family is if they never got to have one their whole childhood."

"Alright, we can keep them.", Ironhide laughed, Survivor climbed a tree and the leaves shook off of it and onto Night.

"Hey!", Nightwatcher laughed, "Come on, sis!"

The three of them climbed up onto the top of the tree in their holoforms, I smiled.

"I love you, Ron.", I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I love you too, Lori.", Ironhide said and gave me a quick kiss.

"Autobots.", Ironhide and I turned to Optimus, "I have sworn to never kill humans."

"Big mistake.", Hound said with his gun over his shoulder.

"But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die.", Optimus said, Ironhide and I nod in agreement.

We drove to a warehouse of some sort and we all transformed (minus the humans who just got out of Optimus' vehicle mode). Cade, Tessa, and Shane sat down.

"There's a full-on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who has got a badge is not our friend. We're gonna divide and conquer. You two in charge of stealing food and the essentials.", Cade said, "And nothing else. Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress. I'm gonna find a way into their top-secret military wing. Find something to blackmail this company and the government. We're gonna get our freedom back."

I ended up going with Tessa and Shane, despite Optimus and Ironhide's protests. Bumblebee went with us. Tessa ended up clothes 'shopping', Shane got the essentials, and I grabbed the food. I also grabbed scissors if anyone needed a haircut. 

The three of us ran out of the store, nearly getting caught by one of the employees.

"That......was close.", I said.

We went back to the old warehouse and I had to carry all the stolen stuff in my trunk and backseat. I spotted mouthwash in one of the boxes and rolled my optics. Shane.

"Hey, I found a whole bunch of boxes of clothes.", Tessa said and set the box on a table.

"So, sweetie, you can get some long pants, nice, loose-fitting ones, and lose the short shorts, okay?", Cade said, "What'd you guys get?"

"It's protein.", Tessa said after setting some powder on the table.

"Look, I said the essentials, okay?", Cade said, looking at everything that was set on the table.

"It wasn't easy, we almost got caught.", Tessa said, I looked over at Shane.

"You stole mouthwash?", Cade asked.

"I like to be fresh when I'm making out with your daughter.", Shane answered, I stood over by Ironhide in order to try and NOT give the kid a major weggie.

"That's funny.", Tessa said, I rolled my optics.

"Yeah, that's not happening ever.", Cade said, Tessa looked over at him.

"Ever?", she asked with a forced laugh, though it was really short.

"You were like that too.", Optimus pointed out.

"Whatever.", I scoffed and walked away, making Hound laugh, "Don't forget about that femme you used to follow around everywhere when we were at Iacon. What was her name? MoonFlare?"

Optimus crossed his arms and sighed in defeat. I smirked, knowing I won.

"This isn't over....", Optimus said through our bond, I laughed and the humans looked over at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, Orion, you crack me up.", I said, "BUT if it's a prank war you want, a prank war you'll get. I've got to prepare."

I walked out laughing at what I had in mind, this was going to be awesome!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> So, Optimus and I are in a prank war. What do you think about that? If you have ideas for any pranks and you want to share, feel free.
> 
> Me: StormBlazer rolling out!
> 
> Optimus: StormBlazer!
> 
> Me: Gotta go!
> 
> Optimus: *Walks in looking like a femme, Crosshairs chasing him*
> 
> Me: *Holds in laughter, fails*
> 
> Crosshairs: Come on, your a beautiful femme. You sure you don't wanna go out?
> 
> Me: Primus, I-I *rolling on floor laughing*
> 
> Optimus: *Glares at me*


	40. Chapter 40: Prank War

I felt something tickling my nose so I went to smack it. My face all of a sudden felt cold. I heard someone leave my trailer where I was sleeping in my true form. I woke up with wide optics and grabbed a mirror IronStar put in here for her holoform. My optics widen even more.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!", I yelled before hearing footsteps.

-half an hour earlier Optimus POV-

"Cade, do you know any good pranks?", I asked.

"I do and you're in luck. StormBlazer managed to get some whip cream from the store.", Cade started and grabbed some small cans from the box Blaze was holding, "I'll help with the prank and I'm sure Tessa will want to join in. So, what we're going to do is put this on her hand and use a feather to try and tickle her a bit. She will try to smack it away and, in turn, get whip cream all over her face. Tessa!"

"Interesting....", I muttered.

"Yeah, dad?", Tessa asked when she came into the room.

"Want to join in?", Cade asked as he held up the two cans.

"Just like old times.", Tessa said, smiling, "Who's the latest victim?"

"Optimus' twin.", Cade answered and gestured towards my holoform.

"What'd I miss?", Tessa asked us, realizing that something had been said.

"Optimus, I'll let you explain this.", Cade said, Tessa looked over at me.

"Well, we're in somewhat of a prank war. I was hoping the two of you would like to help me out.", I explained, "We used to prank one another on a daily basis as younglings."

"Cool. I love prank wars.", Tessa said, "Dad, you ready?"

"Yea. Who wants to do what?", Cade walked over to us.

"I will try and tickle her. You guys good with putting the whip cream on her hand?", Tessa asked and the boys nodded.

We walked into the trailer and seen that Blazer was laying on the floor. Cade and I put the cream onto Blaze's servo and we all walked out as soon as her hand moved to smack the feather away.

-Present time- Normal POV

I quickly wiped off the whip cream and left my trailer. He was going to get it. I walked into a small hole in the mountain and grabbed the supplies I had picked up earlier. I went back to my vehicle mode and drove about 3 miles out.

I painted myself with light blue paint and positioned a bucket of pink paint on a branch a few inches away.

::Co......mus......Decep..........atta.....need....elp.:: I commed Optimus.

After I disconnected the call, I positioned myself. Here we go. As the humans say, Optimus, payback is a bitch. Within a few minutes, Optimus and the team were there. Optimus walked over to me and knelt down underneath the paint bucket. Perfect.

I pulled the rope attached to the bucket and Optimus was covered in pink paint from his helm to his pedes. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Payback's a bitch, Optimus.", I smirked.

"Indeed.", Optimus said and smirked up at me.

He launched at me and hugged me against him. When I broke free, the whole front part of my frame was pink as well as pink hand prints on my back.

"Optimus!", I yelled and started chasing after him.

 


	41. Chapter 41: Infultration of KSI

"Calm down. Calm down.", Shane says to himself, sitting in Bumblebee's driver seat.

I groan and face palm at his stupidity. Cade, Shane, and I are infiltrating KSI. Our mission is simple. Get information. I was able to transform into my older self, Lori. Turns out, I can go from Cybertronian form to human whenever I want.

"You know, at a time like this, the idea is to keep cool, not look cool.", I said, Cade nods in agreement.

"So why don't you lose the glasses?", Cade asks and Shane takes the sunglasses off, "About a month ago, middle of the night, I thought I heard noises in my house. Was that you?"

"What? Come on. No way.", Shane says, sweating.

I scoff and lean backwards. I pulled out my earbuds and phone from my pocket. I put the earbuds in my ears and go through my playlists.

"Don't lie to me, kid. You see that guy with the gun out there?", I hear Cade ask.

"There's so many guys with guns.", Shane panics.

I stop at a playlist titled _Love You_. I smile, knowing it was Ironhide from before I became Cybertronian.

"Let's get out of the car and tell him we're about to break in and it's your idea, 'cause I don't care. I'm old, I've already lived long enough.", Cade said, my eyes widen.

"What the hell, Cade? I have a husband _and_ kids. I can't go to jail!", I snap.

"You have a really bad habit of having these conversations at the wrong time, man.", Shane said, still sweating.

"You want to come clean or you want me to make a mess?", Cade asks, Shane doesn't answer, "Sir, can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Oh my god! Shane, just tell him! Before I kill you both!", I yell, fear forging its way into my spark. 

"It was me, it was me, it was me, it was me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", Shane says, I sigh with relief and sit back down in my seat.

The car in front of us pulls ahead and we pull up to the gate.

"Taking it in for scanning?", a male asked, Shane nods, "All right. You're good to go."

We drove in and into the building.

"I'm literally gonna kill you.", Cade says and glances at Shane.

We drive into the building. Literally. Bee stops and Cade and I get out. I walk over to Cade, pissed as ever. I slap him. Hard.

"What the fuck, Cade?!", I yell, tears coming to my eyes, "You're lucky Shane said something or I would have BLOWN YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF! What Park of _family d_ o you not understand? Yes, you have a daughter, but she isn't 5! I have 4 kids, one of them can live on her own, the other two are still learning, and the last one CANT EVEN FUCKING WALK!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?", Cade defended himself.

"So?! Threaten to blow the kid's damn dick off, not put us in jail!", I yell, "I am not talking to you for the remainder of this mission. You scared the living shit out of me, Cade!"

The tears came down my face. The thought of loosing Ironhide, Optimus, and the four younglings killed me. I turned around and walked towards Bee, leaving Cade in his thoughts.

"That is a bad-ass robot.", Shane commented, "He kind of looks like you, Bee."

" _Here is the past. And now the future_.", someone on a screen said, I glared at it.

"They're trying to build their own versions.", Cade commented, I grunted.

Old habits arise again.

"Well, at least they're picking cooler cars than this.", Shane said.

"You talk to me like that?", Bumblebee shove his steering wheel in Shane's face.

"Bee, stop!", Shane said and Bee kicked him out of his vehicle mode.

I walked up to him and slapped him hard.

"Shut up, uh? You're pissing me off. I'm not talking to you either. I am not talking to either one of you!", I say, gesturing to Cade, Shane, and Bee.

"Why....me?", Bee asks with two different stations.

"Because I said so!", I yelled and started walking off.

"Is she sparked again?", Bee asked out loud.

I growled and aimed one of my cannons at his grill. I shot in front of him as a warning and left the room.

"You see what happens from being a wiseass?", Cade asked.

I kept walking, anger getting the best of me. Ironhide and Optimus no doubt feel it too. I blocked all the bonds I have and kept walking. I eventually ended up in a room with a female version of me. I walked towards it, cautiously.

 _"RazorBlade, inspired by Stormblazer,_ _but better in every way.",_ I heard and sighed, not out of annoyance, but defeat.

"Maybe they're right. I mean, she looks way more agile, pretty, talented, good with weapons no doubt. She's different. Im just......average. Why did Ironhide fall in love with me and I him? He could have fallen for another femme instead. Had a better life.", I sighed, again, "Maybe.... maybe I should just give myself to Lockdown."

I sat on the base of the statue and cried. I thought back to when I first was re-reunited with my kind. I had ran back to the Witwicky household and locked myself in my room, nearly killed myself. Realizing Orion was with me made me all the more happy. Then there was Megatron... and the cube. I remember slowly gaining my memories back. My love for Ironhide was unmistakenly there.

Then the fallen came into the picture. Optimus being killed. I thought it was the end of me. Being away from Ironhide for so long made me cranky. I had been more focused and worried for Optimus than anything. Sam and I grew closer, though being invisible while in the journey was inevitable. He was too focused on his girlfriend he forgot about me. His sister. Though we weren't related by blood, we were still there for one another. I was so thrilled to have Optimus back after we brought him back from the dead with the matrix. And to be reunited with Ironhide was a blessing.

Next, Sentinal came along. Everyone was so deturmined that he was good, they followed him blindly. I was the only one who saw beneath him. We had found him because of a part from the ship. I knew it was over before it even started. That was the same year I found Ironstar, admitted to Ironhide that he had a child. After, that is, Optimus found out. She lost her abilities that year which relieved me. She wasn't a huge target anymore. That was also the year I found out about Nightwatcher. It had scared me to death that he nearly offlined. We had left, not really, and the cons thought they killed us. Having Nightwatcher after that wasn't my idea of a good welcoming.

Now, were all being hunted. Sam and his new wife died, shortly after having Lori. Lori... god, she reminds me so much of myself. I have yet to ask Cade about letting Tessa take care of Lori and raise her as her own. If I turn myself in, to only will I be failing my brother and his wife, but Lori as well. I've failed everybody. I frown and look up at the man made bot. I narrowed my optics at it. I was not going to let someone copy me and expect nothing back.

I growled and kicked the bot. It fell and landed on its face. I looked up to see Joshua Joyce, the mastermind of this operation, staring at me. No one was with him. His mouth was gaping at me.

"Wow. Such power. And so beautiful. You're mine now. I own you. All of you.", Joshua said, smirking.

He was so close to my body right now. My eyes widen when I felt his hands making their way to my ass. I tried pulling away, but no matter where I went, I was up against some part of his body. His hands, or his torso. He turned me around.

I felt him kiss my neck and his hands making their way to my port. I flinched when he rubbed his hands over my port. This man wanted to interface. I growled and stomped on his foot. I turned around and kneed his dick.

"Disgusting.", I snapped and left.

I smiled when I heard the bots but that soon turned into a frown. I nearly had interfaced with a human. I couldn't bare to see him again. Not Ironhide. Than again, I wanted him. I wanted him to hug me and to tell me how much he loved me. To feel his lip plates on mine. I walked into the room.

"Destroy the lab!", Optimus ordered.

"With pleasure.", Ironhide sneered.

"Move, move, move, move!", people yelled and ran out of the way, "Look out! Look out!"

"Destroy it all!", Optimus growled.

"Guys! It's me! Break me out of this Frankenstein box!", I smiled when I seen Wheelie.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop!", Joshua yelled, "That's company property!"

"They're not your property! They were my friends.", Optimus snapped, Ironhide looked pissed and ready to kill.

"You ain't talking so much now! You got Hound in front of you?", Wheelie laughed.

"Go ahead. Show us your true colors, once and for all.", Joshua smirked.

"Just give me the word, I'll splatter him.", Hound said, weapon aimed at Joshua.

I looked over at Survivor. The young boy was glaring at nothing in particular. The other two younglings were the same.why was everybody acting funny?

"Why don't you tell Itchy Fingers here that this is all the spoils of war. Dead metal. Innovation. What we do here is science. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop technology!", Joshua said, a scowl on his face.

"We're not your technology!", Optimus yelled and kicked something.

Ironhide looked in my direction, our eyes meeting. His optics didn't have love like usual, they had betrayal, disgust, and most of all he looked hurt. He looked back at the situation at hand, completely ignoring me. What did I do?

"The world? The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it?We don't need you anymore.", Joshua declared, I frowned.

"That was cruel.", Hound said.

"Autobots, we're done.", Optimus said and started walking away, I ran over to him.

"We're done? We're not gonna kick a little bit of ass?", Wheelie asked.

"I've been itching to kill something lately.", Hound said, sounding disappointed.

"So have I.", Ironhide growled and looked right at me.

The bots transformed and I walked over to Optimus. He opened his door for me and I got in. I was silent as we started driving.

"Blazer?", Optimus asked, "Are you alright?"

"DONT....call me that.", I frowned and looked out the window, tears streaming down my face.

What could I have done that made Ironhide give me the cold shoulder? And the kids? What have I done.....?

 


	42. Chapter 42: Long Talks and Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Has interfacing!*

"StormBlazer, what's wrong?", Optimus asked, more harshly this time.

"I-I don't know. Ever since you guys came into the lab, Ironhide has been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder. The kids too!", I cried.

"Would you like me to talk to them?", Optimus asked.

"No. I need to handle this.", I said. 

"Very well.", Optimus said and looked over at me, using his holoform.

We pulled up at a camp site and we all piled out. 

**Ironhide's POV**

How dare she?! My own sparkmate, my wife! I glared at Optimus' cab. StormBlazer is so unfragging faithful! She just has to go around and interface with other mechs. How am I supposed to know if Ironstar or Nightwatcher are really my kids?!

"Something wrong, Ironhide?", Hound asked as we pulled to a stop and transformed.

"Yeah. My fragging sparkmate is what's wrong!", I growled, "Primus, I can't believe I bonded with that fragger!"

"What'd she do?", Drift asked as we walked toward a cave, Crosshairs following.

"Ironstar saw StormBlazer and that Joshua character practically fragging!", I snapped, "She's so unfaithful."

"Is that the whole story, Ironhide?", Crosshairs asked, "I mean, what if he was doing it to her? Against her will?"

"I don't care. She let him. That disgusts me.", I crossed my arms.

We heard footsteps and turned around, StormBlazer stood there.

"We'll leave you two to talk it out.", Hound said and the three of them left.

Great. Just great.

"Ironhide?", StormBlazer walked over to me, "Can we talk?"

"Fine. Make it quick.", I growled, "I don't have a lot of time."

"Ironhide, why are you giving me the cold shoulder? You and the kids are ignoring me and you keep glaring at me.", StormBlazer asked, I narrowed my optics at her human form.

"What did you do?! You know what you fragging did! You unfaithful fragging femme! Why did I even bond with you?! I can't even fragging trust you! And you know what? I don't slagging love you!", I snapped and she ran back to the others, crying, "Serves her right."

**StormBlazer POV**

"What did you do?! You know what you fragging did! You unfaithful fragging femme! Why did I even bond with you?! I can't even fragging trust you! And you know what? I don't slagging love you!", Ironhide snapped. **  
**

I started crying again and turned around, running back to the camp. Back to my comforting brother's arms. I spotted his holoform, ran to Optimus and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap and did his best to comfort me. My tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Shhh. What's wrong, StormBlazer?", Optimus asked, rocking me back and fourth slowly and put his chin on my head.

"I-I-Iron-n-h-hide s-said he di-didn't l-lov-ve m-me any-m-m-more.", I cried, clinging onto Optimus.

"He what?", Optimus looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"He-he said-d th-that I-I w-was-s unf-faith-th-ful-l. ", I continued to cry into his shoulder.

He passed me to someone else and I heard him get up.

"I will be back.", was all he said then left.

"You okay, Storm?", unbelievable, he passed me to Crosshairs.

I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. He broke my spark. He had promised not to but he did.

**Optimus POV**

I stood up and handed StormBlazer to Crosshairs, hoping he will be able to comfort my sister. I started walking towards Ironhide.

"I will be back.", I told the Autobots and walked to Ironhide.

"Hey, Prime.", Ironhide greeted me.

"Ironhide, do you recall what I said if you ever hurt my sister?", I asked.

"So it's about her.", he growled.

I slammed him into a wall. My battlemask slid into place.

"I told you I'd extinguish your spark. You told me you would never hurt her. Yet you did!", I snapped.

"Her fault.", Ironhide choked out, "She's a fragging player!"

I growled and threw him to the other side of the cavern.

"Did you even think to ask _her_ what happened? Or were you too fragging selfish!", I growled, walking towards him.

"Ironstar told me. That's all the proof I need.", Ironhide spat.

"Ever think that she didn't see the whole thing?", I asked, my pede now on his chamber.

"I di-", Ironhide was cut off.

"Optimus! Don't hurt him! Please!", I sighed and got off Ironhide, walking towards my sister and hugging her, "Let me talk to him."

"Very well. If he hurts you again, his spark is mine.", I told her, she nodded and I left the two of them alone.

**Normal POV**

I walked over to Ironhide, Energon dripping from his mouth plates.

"He is right, you know.", I frowned, "That thing with Joshua, was against my will."

Ironhide did nothing but glare at me, I just continued.

"Ironhide, I was walking around after getting pissed at Cade, Bee, and Shane. I ended up in a room with a newer version of me. I was sitting there for what felt like days when Joshua came in. He did it on his own, no permission. I love you, Ironhide. No one else. Ironstar and Nightwatcher are yours. I can do a CNA sample if you want but they are yours.", I said, my voice soft.

"Fine. That still isn't enough though. You have to prove it.", Ironhide said, I could practically hear him smirking.

"Fine. I'll prove it.", I said and pulled him deeper into the cavern, turning on my bond with him and turning all others off.

**_ **WARNING: THERE WILL BE INTERFACING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, MOVE ON** _ **

I laid him down once we were far enough in and crawled on top of him. Last time we had done this, he was on top. I smirked and kissed him, rubbing his interface panel with one of my servos. He moaned, the kiss muffling his moan.

A growl was heard and soon, I was on the ground. Ironhide smirked above me. He kissed me, with a lot of force might I add, and I returned the kiss with just as much force. He sent a trail of kisses from my jaw line all the way down my collar bone.

I moaned when he nibbled on my sensitive cable. His digits rubbed against my port causing me to moan again. My interface panel slid open and Ironhide smirked.

"Wet already?", he asked, "I'm not surprised."

I rolled my optics at his remark.

"You're one to talk.", I said and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it.", he huffed and kissed me once, twice, three times.

I took in a sharp breath as I felt him insert a couple digits into my port. He thirsted his digits into me. I moaned, my form tensing. He took his digits out of me and kissed me. I gasped as he slammed his spike into me.

Pain coursed through my body but it quickly turned to pleasure. With each thrust he gave, my moans got louder. His speed increased. Soon, we were both a moaning mess. His thrusts started getting sloppy. He thrusted one final time. The two of us cried out, me more so.

He slowly pulled out of me and our panels slipped back into place.

**_ **Interfacing over** _ **

"That good enough proof?", I asked.

"I suppose so.", Ironhide mumbled.

"You better wish you didn't get me sparked again though. We have enough kids already. And I love them all just as much as I love you.", I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Mhmm, love you too, Blazer.", Ironhide frowned, "Sorry about what I said. I do trust you and I'm glad I bonded with you. You're mine. All mine."

"You got that right.", I smiled.

 


	43. Chapter 43: Captured By Lockdown

We continued our journey to get to our destination. We had to find Lockdown. I sat in Ironhide's vehicle mode and my eyes widen when I spot three robotic beings in front of us. 

The bigger one transformed and started destroying vehicles. He launched five missiles at us. They all went towards Optimus. I growled. I was not going to sit and watch my brother get harmed. I gasped when RazorBlade started fighting Optimus with the bigger one that looked a lot like Megatron.

"Gotta haul ass, Bee! Come on!", Cade yelled.

"StormBlazer!", Ironhide yelled out, I nod and hop out through the window, transforming.

More missiles were fired at us and we all managed to doge them. They hit civilian drivers and we all had to jump over the flaming vehicles. When I landed, I watched as Optimus and Bee jump over as well. 

My spark pounded with anger and fear. The matrix, that no one knew about, fueled my spark with the needed Energon. I had missed my dose of Energon but the matrix always had it covered.

Optimus and Bee continued to fall. My optics widen when I spot Shane, Tessa, and Cade in the air. Optimus caught Tessa, though Bee was having a little bit of a difficulty catching Shane, once Bee got Shane and Cade, he tossed them to Optimus who caught them.

"Come on, Optimus!", I heard Cade say when they landed and started driving.

Galvatron launched more missiles at Optimus. One missile hit Optimus causing him to transform and for the humans to land roughly on the grass. Tessa, however, landed just underneath of Optimus.

"Tessa!", Cade yelled.

Said girl did her best to stay out of the way and to avoid being crushed. I did my best to help Optimus, RazorBlade and Stinger no where to be found. Bumblebee and the others were no doubt pursuing the two.

"Tessa! Tessa! Tessa, run to the field!", Cade yelled.

I silently watched Optimus, waiting for the perfect time to join in and fight. The two ended up inching closer to Tessa. The poor girl was a danger magnet.

"You have no soul!", Optimus told Galvatron.

"That is why I have no fear!", Galvatron responded, "You die!"

The two continued to fight. There was no way to help Optimus without causing more damage. Wait! Lori! I opened my spark chamber for a split second. I smiled when I seen her resting peacefully then closed my chamber.

"Help me!", Tessa yelled, I sighed.

There was no way I could get to her. I gasped when I spotted a missile. Where did it come from? It ended up hitting Optimus. I couldn't tell where though. I turned around to figure out who had launched it when I spotted a huge ship.

"No.", I gasped when Lockdown came into view.

His face turned into a gun and shot at Optimus. Galvatron retreated. Optimus ended up on the van that Tessa was hiding behind. Tessa climbed into the van and closed the driver side door. Lockdown kept walking towards Optimus.

"I got to go get her.", Cade said, snapping me from my thoughts, "Tessa!"

"Don't go out there! He'll kill you!", Shane yelled, keeping Cade from killing himself.

"She needs my help!", Cade yelled.

"She's hidden!", Shane responded.

"Optimus! Optimus, get up, get up!", Tessa chanted from inside the vehicle.

"I can't. Get out of here.", Optimus said, his voice a little strained.

"I feel sorry for you, Prime.", Lockdown started, "Your allegiance to these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause will always betray you."

"Who sent you here?", Optimus asked.

"Where do you think you came from? You think you were born? No. You were built. And your creators want you back. We all work for someone.", Lockdown answered.

A smaller ship came towards the two. I ran over to them and the net went over the three of us. I had to protect Tessa for Cade. For Lori. Tessa was meant to be the mother of Lori. I transformed into my human form, Lori ended up in my arms.

"No, no. No.", Tessa panicked.

"It's got her!", Shane said, "She's in the car!"

"Tessa!", Cade yelled, running towards us.

"No!", Shane yelled, running after Cade.

"Tessa!", Cade continued.

"Dad!", Tessa yelled, the net lifting us up.

"Tessa, get out!", Cade yelled, "Get out! Tessa! Get out! Tessa!"

"Dad, help me!", Tessa pleaded.

"Tessa!", Cade yelled, trying to break the glass.

"Help me, help me! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!", Tessa yelled.

"Tessa! Break the glass!",  Cade told her, "Break the glass to get out!"

"I'm trying!", Tessa yelled as Cade jumped and held onto the net.

"Tessa, I can't hold on!", Cade yelled, his fingers were slipping.

"Dad!", Tessa yelled.

"Tessa!"

"Help me!"

"Just break it! Break the glass!", Cade slipped off, "Tess..."

"Cade, warn the Autobots!", Optimus yelled.

"Don't worry, Cade! I'll protect Tessa!", I yelled, the wind whipping my hair in my face.

"Dad, help me! Don't leave me!", Tessa continued.

"No!", Cade yelled, slamming his fist onto the concrete.

Shane ran over to Cade. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore. I looked over at Tessa. She was crying.

"It's okay, Tessa. You're going to be okay. Knowing them, they will save us. You will see your father again.", I smiled sadly and she looked up at me.

We'll be okay....

 


	44. Chapter 44: Escaping

"Take the humans to the trash.", Lockdown said, I looked over at Tessa and held Lori close.

We were, as Lockdown ordered, taken to the trash compactor. I was not looking forward to being squished and I could tell, neither was Tessa. I opened the van door and got in.

"Alright, here's the plan. You and I are going to leave the van and make a run for it. See that claw? Don't let it grab you. If it grabs you, it's goodbye. As soon as the car lands on all four wheels, open the door and run. I won't be too far behind you.", I said.

Tessa nodded and the car soon was flipped on all four wheels. Tessa opened the door and two robot things stared at her. They attacked after a couple seconds and Tessa kicked them. She fell out of the car and pulled out a crowbar.

After hitting it a few more times, it continued it's attack on her. I got out and pulled her up. We both took off running.

"Optimus?", Tessa called out, her voice raspy.

"Save your voice, Tessa.", I said, my voice not as raspy as hers.

Tessa nodded and we continued walking. Tessa and I hid behind a barrier. Lockdown was talking to someone and held something in his hand. 

"As much as I've enjoyed the hunt, I won't miss your wretched planet.", Lockdown said, "Our deal is done. One Prime for one seed. Handle it with care. I trust your species is ready."

"Don't worry about our species.", James Savoy said, I glared at him.

"Farewell. Earth.", Lockdown said and turned around and started walking.

"We need to tell the others.", I whispered.

"Engage dark matter trimes. Full power.", Lockdown ordered.

"Let's get out of here.", I said and we continued trying to find a way to escape through all this, "We need to find my brother and get out of here."

Tessa nodded. We spotted something in the distance moving around. Tessa looked at me, fear on her face. I gave a reassuring smile. We seen dog-like things and Tessa looked at me again, scared.

"Okay, now we run.", I said and we both took off running with the things on our tails.

We dived into a small space and the demons tried to get through. When they didn't, Tessa and I continued. I looked down at Lori and my eyes widen. She was waking up. If she cried, we could have the whole ship looking for us.

We stopped when a green beam was in clear view. We both jumped up near cages and stood still and quiet. Lori was quiet.....for now. Something wrapped its tongue around Tessa's leg and she tried to pull away from it. The things that were following us left.

Tessa continued to pull her leg away and reached for a knife. She stabbed the tongue and eventually the tongue and the body were severed.

"Gross.", I said.

"Ew!", Tessa yelled.

"Tess!", a voice yelled.

"It's Cade.", I smiled, "I told you."

"Dad! Help me!", Tessa yelled.

"Tess? Tess!", Cade called out, "Come on, move, move! Tessa!"

"Go!", I told her and she ran towards Cade.

"Shane, I love you! I love you! You saved me! You saved me!", Tessa cheered.

"I know. I know.", Shane smiled.

"Thanks, Cade. If it helps, you're my hero.", I smirked.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", Tessa continued, "Thank you. You saved me."

"Yeah, he saved you. Yeah.", Cade said, I laughed, "Yeah. I think you and Mr. "I Surrender" have a lot to catch up about, sweetie. He saved me, too. You should have seen him in there. I mean, our hero. Let's go. Now."

I laughed and Cade rolled his eyes at me.

"Where are the others? Did you find my brother?", I asked.

"We split up. They went to find Optimus and we went to find you guys. Ironhide was pretty reluctant to go with the others, same with the kids. Hound eventually got them to go. Although I think he secretly wanted to go with us to save you and be your hero.", Cade explained.

"He always will be. He knows that.", I smile, I looked down at Lori again and back up at Cade, "Cade? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?", Cade asked.

"This is Lori Jay Witwicky. She's my brother's daughter. Not Optimus', a different brother. His wife wanted me to find her a good home, someone who can love her. The kids threw out some ideas and someone mentioned Tessa. I was wondering if you would be okay with her adopting Lori with Shane.", I said, "The two seem really happy with one another."

"Yeah. I suppose they can. Lucky Charms really showed how much he cares about Tessa today.", Cade answered.

"Hey, Yeager Technologies, you gonna invent us a way out of this one?", Shane asked.

"Whoa. My God. I am not doing this. I am not doing that.", Tessa said.

"Yes, we are. No, it's good. It's stable. Come on.", Cade said.

"No way.", Tessa shook her head.

"Sweetie, you know why I'm here? I'm here to protect you.", Cade said.

"You've done great at that.", Tessa commented.

"I want you to trust me right now. We're getting down. Let's go. Don't look down, okay? Step. See, it's easy. Come on.", Cade said, "Careful, these cables are starting to get thinner here! Step. Step. There."

"My God!", Tessa panicked behind me.

"See, don't look down! All right? Don't look down. We're gonna be at the building in no time!", Cade told her.

"You okay, Tess?", Shane asked.

"Keep stepping.", Cade said.

"My God! My God, Dad!", Tessa called out.

"All right, sweetie. You need to keep moving here, okay? Come on!", Cade encouraged.

"I can't. I'm freaking out.", Tessa panicked.

"You need to move now!", Cade snapped, in a friendly-ish way.

"I'm not moving!", Tessa said, "I'm going back to the ship!"

"Shit!", Cade said, "You can't go back to the ship, honey!

"Watch me!", 

"You are not 18 years old yet and you're gonna do what I say! Now let's go! We need to go this way, okay. Not that way. Talk to her, Romeo! Now!", Cade said.

"Come on, for God's sake.", Shane started.

"Do not start with me.", Tessa snapped, "My God, what is that?"

"All right, Tessa. Don't look back.", Cade said.

"Well, don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around.", Tessa told Cade.

"It's nothing major, sweetie."

"Well, that means it's totally major!"

"I'm gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but I'm not."

"You better hurry.", Shane said.

"Are you trying to kill me?", Tessa asked.

"I had to bust my ass to get up here on this spaceship!", Cade snapped.

"Shoot it!", Shane panicked.

"Get down now!", Cade said and started shooting, the wolves eventually started chewing on the cables to break them, "Tessa, wait! I'm coming for you! Tessa!"

"My God!", Tessa panicked.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

We all screamed as the last cable was chewed and we all started falling. Bee grabbed the cable and started catching us all. I sighed and tried to calm down my pounding spark.

"You're the best, Bee! You are the best.", Cade said after sliding down a building in Bee's servo.

"You damn right! And don't ever forget it.", Bee said through the radio.

"Where's Ironhide?", I asked.

"You see that? Look at me! We're off the ship, right?", Cade cheered.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Friendly! Enemy ships are coming in hot. Get on! Get on! Hold your knickers, I'm punching it!", Crosshairs said, I rolled my eyes.

"We got three ships on us!", Cade pointed out.

"I'm giving it the juice!", Crosshairs warned, Come on, Bee, take them out!"

"Good move, Bee!", Cade complemented.

"This one's for you, A-holes!", Crosshairs called out and sent a couple missiles flying.

"If you're gonna do something, you better do it!", Shane yelled.

"Come on!", Cade yelled.

"I'm sick of this crap. You fly. I shoot.", Crosshairs declared and switched places with Bee.

"Hey, you better let me fire this big-ass gun and make this ship go faster!", Cade yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen up! Crash course. Tracer guns. Punch forward to fire, slide back to reload.", Crosshairs explained.

"What?"

"Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat."

"Wait. What're you talking about?"

"I don't know what he means.", Shane said,

"Good luck.", Crosshairs said.

"Where are you going?"

"To lay some hate."

"Say it!", Cade said, "Okay."

"Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat.", we all repeated.

"Yeah, I got one! Whoo!", Shane cheered.

"These alien guns kick ass!", Cade smiled.

"Come on, he's on us!", Cade yelled, "Bee, you gotta move! Duck! Bee, fire the gun!"

Bee pulled up and we started rolling on the road. We eventually came to a sop after running into a Bud Light cargo truck.

"That was insane!", Shane said.

"Tess, you okay?", Cade asked.

"Okay. Sir? You better have insurance!", a random guy said.

"Insurance?", Cade asked.

"It's a freaking spaceship. You go get insurance on a freaking spaceship. Good luck with that, buddy.", I growled.

"Is this your car?", Cade asked and opened a beer bottle with the door, "Sweetie, hand me my alien gun."

"Here you go.", Tessa handed him the gun and the guy took off running.

"Come here.", Cade said and held Tessa close, "Trust your dad."

"Okay.", Tessa nodded.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45: The Seed and Arguments

"StormBlazer, thank Primus you're safe.", Ironhide sighed and used his holoform to hug me.

"I missed you too, Ironhide.", I smiled.

"Let's give Bumblebee the good news. We got a ship now. We're leaving.", Crosshairs said, patting the ship.

"You humans. After all we have done. You don't know what you've wrought upon yourselves.", Optimus said.

"What? What is it now? What are you talking about? I mean, I'm doing stuff out of my league here!", Cade exclaimed.

"You don't see who's controlling who. Within that manmade prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron.", Optimus said.

"What, the Decepticon that started the Chicago war?", Cade asked.

"How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place? They had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds! And I was in charge of autopsy duty. No union, no benefits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs! All so they could build him a brand-new body. Then he infected it with his evil, nasty chromosomes. They had red, beady eyes. They got all in my lovely locks. I can smell it right now. Total inside custom job! KSI might have named the body the snappy name of Galvatron, but that's just Megatron reincarnated!", Brains said.

"You knew this and you didn't warn them?", I asked.

"Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been playing KSI all this time, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the Seed.", Brains said.

"I'm not little.", I growled, Ironhide laughed, "Don't start with me, Ironhide."

I smirked when he stopped.

"Wait. The Seed?", Shane asked.

"Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us. We saw them board the ship, and they took something that they called the Seed.", Tessa said.

"Listen. Sixty million years ago, give or take an eon...", Hound started.

"Thousands of planets were cyber-formed with Seeds. They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our creators destroyed your world to make us.", Optimus said.

"And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and kill millions! He's gonna show the world, "Baby, I'm back.", Brains said.

"The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army and annihilate your species forever.", Optimus explained.

"You dumb, greedy bastards just brought extinction to yourself. Not my problem, though. I'm free at last. Whole thing worked out good for me. I'm walking.", Brains said.

"Ironhide, I have to talk to Shane and Tessa about adopting Lori. I will join you when I talk to at least one of them.", I said, Ironhide nodded.

"We got to get the seed before Galvatron does.", Cade said.

"Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing.", Tessa said.

"Well, a place to sleep.", Cade said and climbed into a train.

"Yeah. Just another break-in.", Shane sighed.

I used my human form and crawled inside. I sat on a chair next to Cade.

"You know, when I was your age, I liked to get a little wild. I liked cars, girls. But then there was Tessa. And when she was born, all I ever wanted out of life was for her to be happy and healthy and safe. Somehow I thought I'd always be enough to protect her. But I won't be. I'll never be. So somebody better be. Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms.", Cade said, I smiled.

"Well, thanks for not shooting me when you had the chance.", Shane countered.

"I'll have more.", Cade nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that.", Shane agreed.

"Shane, StormBlazer wants to tell you something quick. I need to rest.", Cade said and fell asleep.

"I have a god daughter that needs a family. Her real parents, my brother and his wife, died. And no, it's not Optimus. I had a second brother, a human one. I was wondering if you would be willing to take on the role of being a father. I talked to Cade and he's okay with it.", I told him, "But I need to know if you're up for the challenge."

"I am.", Shane nodded, "I'll talk to Tess in the morning."

"Thank you, Shane. This means a lot to me.", I smiled, "Now, I've got to go. My husband might get cranky if I don't cuddle with him tonight. Goodnight, Shane."

"Night, Lor."

-next morning-

"We've intercepted the encrypted communications. Joshua Joyce is headed to his factory in Guangzhou, China.", Drift explained, sitting on a train.

"Hey, big shot. Your company's in serious trouble.", Cade said, I looked at Shane and he started talking with Tessa, "Really? Well, you better have a great one 'cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city. Now, you listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your prototypes are infected. And now Galvatron is after that Seed. Look. I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed. Deep down, I know you know. Your prototype's been controlling you."

He hung up and Tessa ran over to me. She jumped at me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Tessa cried, "I am so happy you asked me and Shane. I always wanted to be a mother, I don't care when and now you've given me a chance at learning how with Lori. I promise to visit you every weekend."

I chuckled, "You're welcome. Ironstar, my oldest, is changing her right now."

"How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world?", Cade asked.

"Very. It's a spaceship.", Drift answered, sheathing his sword.

"If we're traveling, now's the time.", Hound said.

"All I want is to have our life back. It's your call. Whatever you want. Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with them?", Cade asked Tessa, after a moment she turned and headed to the ship.

"She's a keeper. Must take after her mom.", Shane said and followed Tessa.

"I can't argue with that, kid.", Cade said and headed back to the ship, I followed.

"Move! We're retrieving the Seed, but then we're done defending the humans.", Optimus said.

"What, done?", I asked, "But-Optimus!"

"What do you mean, you're done?", Cade asked.

"Means "finished," "see ya," "good-bye.".", Hound said, I ran into the ship, tears streaming down my face.

"You said you were done defending humans you didn't mean that, did you?", Cade asked.

"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for your mistakes?", Optimus asked,

"Well, what do you think being human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes come the most amazing things. When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it. That was why. For money. And it was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be.", Cade said.

I sat in a corner of the ship, furthest away from my brother. He was ripping me from my family. My home. And he didn't even give a flying fuck. We started getting shot at. I growled and jumped to the top of the ship, transforming as I did so.

I spotted Galvatron and a lot of other manmade prototypes.

"I have had enough of fucking Cybertronians!", I growled and started shooting.

"Joshua!", Cade called out.

"Hey, Baldy!", Hound yelled.

"You idiots are taking me from MY HOME!", I growl, "Never get between a femme and her home!"

"Hey, it's me! Hey!", Joshua yelled, "Wow, she's hot!"

"Lay off my wife!", Ironhide yelled.

"Bring it over now! Let's go. Hurry up, run! Hurry! Come on!", Cade called out.

"Let's go! Move it!", Hound yelled.

"Guys! Come on. Give it to me now!", Cade yelled.

"Looks like we might have company.", Hound said, I dropped back into the ship.

"We're hit! We're hit!", Hound said, ecstatically. 

I gasped as the ship went flying and ended up crash landing.

::Optimus, Autobots, you alive?::

"We're fine, Hound.", I growl and glare at Optimus, "How do you plan on saving everybody now, uh? Oh and I'm not leaving this planet. And you're not taking my kids."

"The legend.", Optimus starts.

"Really? Where are we supposed to find huge ass Dino bots, huh? This planet doesn't have them! And neither does Cybertron!", I growl.

::Optimus, what are your orders with the humans? Can I squish the bald guy?:: Hound asked.

"They're in trouble.", Optimus said.

"No shit Sherlock! We all are! I am doing this MY WAY you can take your fucking Autobots and do it yours.", I snapped.

"StormBlazer that is enough! You can't just go off on your own without a plan. And you sure as slag can't lead a team! That is why I am the leader and you are not. You were never fit to be a Prime and you never will be.", Optimus snapped, "You're just a soldier!"

"How dare you?! I thought I was your sister! An equal! And I will have you know I have been a Prime longer than you have. I thought you loved me!", I cried, "Now, you're ripping my family away from me and tearing me from my home. What will it be, Optimus Prime! The Autobots or Cybertron?"

I walked off, tears clouding my vision. He was tearing me away from Earth and the only human family I have left, Lori. Here I thought he was all for protecting Earth. I thought he was going to stay and to defend the humans. I guess I was wrong.

The humans thought they could rely upon us. I guess they were wrong too. We all are.......

 


	46. Chapter 46: Mechs Can Be Idiots

I sighed as I drove towards Hound's signal. Why did my brother all of a sudden decide that I wasn't worthy of becomeing a Prime? He always believed I could, one day. But that's besides the point. Most of the bots know I am a Prime now and are going to be treating me like one.

That's the reason why I didn't tell anyone. I don't want to be treated as a Prime. Just as an equal. There is no changing it now. I am going to be treated as a Prime, Royalty in a way. I don't like it. The only one who knew I was a Prime was Ratchet.

He only knew because of my weekly spark checkups while I was sparked with Nightwatcher. He had sworn to secrecy and he kept it. Now I have no one to go  talk to. I won't be able to have a decent conversation without the word 'Prime' in it. 

I finally made it to the city and it was pure destruction. Everywhere you turned a prototype would either be dead or people would be running for their lives from the bots. I was surprised to see several people taking cover behind me.

"Why are you all standing behind me?", I asked.

"Because, we know you will protect us. We all love and believe in you, StormBlazer.", someone said, "You have saved a lot of us back in Chicago and Mission City. We all know about your human form. We want to fight with you."

My optics widen in surprise.

"Please, don't leave us.", I looked down at my pede and seen a smal boy and girl.

I sighed, "I won't. I promise. But you can't fight with me. Most of you have children to watch over, families even. Don't worry though, I'll fight for us all."

They all nodded and took cover. I looked around and seen a prototype digging in an alleyway. Hound was getting shot at and looked to be running out of ammo. I growled and called for my secret weapon.

A dozen of the wolf-like creatures from the ship came running towards me, their optics were blue. They all transformed around me and soon became a huge wolf.

"Aanval! (Attack)", I yelled, the wolf started going after RazorBlade.

I ran towards the prototype that was digging in the alleyway and ripped him apart. I gently grasped the human and set him down in a safe spot. I ran back into the fight. Upon hearing a rather loud roar, I looked up and gasped. 

Optimus, Crosshairs, Drift, Ironhide, and the kids all came in on dinobots.

"Well I'll be damned.", I crossed my arms, "I'm still pissed at him though."

I jumped up onto my giant wolf and we started killing prototypes left and right. Cade soon started walking to a Jeep with Tessa, Shane, and Joshua not to far behind with the seed.

"He almost ate me!", Joshua yelled and got in to the car.

I continued to ride around and destroy any prototype I ran into. Primus, how many of these things did he make? A hundred? I stopped my wolf friend and gasped when a giant magnet went over the town.

I clung onto its metal and it took off running. He skidded to a stop when a boat landed in front of us. We continued dogging random flying things for a while. I saw a car come out of a building.

"Well, that's interesting.", I muttered.

The magnet let go.

"Car!", someone yelled and four people came out from in the building.

"Shane!", Tessa called out.

"I'm good, I'm good.", Shane said, peering over the side of a roof.

I grunted and turned around, spotting Bumblebee in the air.

"Bumblebee!", Tessa yelled.

"Hey, you guys! Yee-hah!", Bee yelled, I shook my head.

I went to battle more prototypes when I started lifting off the ground. Two words went through my head; uh-oh. I struggled to grab something. I spotted the dinobots getting sucked up as well as a few Autobots. Someone shot the magnet causing it to explode.

I landed roughly on the ground. I looked up and my optics widen.

"OH SHIT!", I yelled and took off running.

Seconds later, a dinobot landed right where I had been standing. Bee and Crosshairs transformed not too far from me. Tessa, Shane, and Joshua got in. Shane was holding Lori close. Bee drove off and Cade ran towards Optimus.

I rolled my optics but followed him anyway. Lockdown jumped from his ship and started shooting. Yelling Prime in the process. When lockdown landed on the ground, he and Optimus started a battle.

I spotted Attinger holding a gun to Cade's chest.

"Cade!", Optimus yelled.

Optimus shot at Attinger before Attinger could kill Cade. Well, he saved a human. That doesn't mean I'm not stil pissed at him. Optimus and Lockdown resumed their battle at least until Lockdown shoved Optimus' sword into him.

"Optimus!", I yelled, he may be an idiot but he's still my brother.

"You saved the human instead of saving yourself? You bring shame upon us all.", Lockdown said, Cade started shooting at Lockdown and I followed his example.

Bee soon joined us.

"She never listens. Never.", Cade said, I looked behind him and seen Tessa and Shane getting into a tow truck.

"Cade, get out of here! This is my fight!", Optimus said.

"It's always your fight, Optimus! When are you going to see that sometimes having help is a good thing?!", I growled.

"It's my fight, and you're all gonna die!", Lockdown said.

"Go! Go!", Tessa yelled.

"Come on! Come on!", Shane yelled as he drove the tow truck, "Yeah! Killer robot, my ass! Whoo!"

"Come on, Tess. Come on, Tess. Come on, Tess.", Shane repeated as he waited in the tow truck for it to be hooked up onto the sword.

"Drive!", Tessa yelled once she got the hook onto the sword.

"You see my face, your life is done!", Lockdown said, making me look over to him.

He was attacking Cade. I had to do something. Before I could even move, Optimus stabbed Lockdown through the spark. Lockdown threw up and Optimus moved the sword upward, slicing Lockdown in half from the spark up.

"Yeah!", Shane yelled, I smirked.

"Honor to the end.", Optimus said, I growled.

"You still happy we met?", Tessa asked and Shane kissed her.

"Always.", Shane answered, Lori started cooing in Tessa's arms.

"Hurry! Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight!", Optimus said.

I jumped onto his back and he picked up the humans. He activated his thrusters and flew into the sky. The grenade went off, killing anything in its blast radius. We landed by water, the army was watching us. 

I jumped off Optimus and walked over to a nice spot, watching the sun set. I heard pedes coming my way.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I am sorry, StormBlazer. I did not mean what I said.", I turned around to face Optimus.

"Well, it still hurt. You and I both know that I am very capable of leading a team.", I said.

"I know that. How long have you been a Prime?", Optimus asked.

"Remember, back when we were living with our creators that I disappeared for a few hours?", I looked over at the sun set.

"Yes. We had the whole police bot force looking for you.", Optimus answered.

"Well, I had been talking to Primus. Everyday I used to go and talk to him, tell him about our adventures, who I liked. One day, he spoke back to me. Gave me the matrix. The same matrix that revived you back when we were up against the fallen gave me the ability to become a Prime. I gave it to the thirteen original primes to keep safe. I knew all about the legend.", I explained.

"So you were a Prime when we were running from Megatron.", I nodded, "Is that also why the council wanted to talk to you all the time?"

"Yes. Though we mostly talked about how we could change things. I was in the process of changing things when Megatron started the war.", I answered.

"I truly am sorry though, Blazer.", Optimus said, I looked back over at him, "Friends?"

I nod and hug him, "You mechs can be idiots sometimes."

Optimus chuckled and nodded. We rejoined the others.

"This Seed belongs to our creators, whoever they are. There remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take it where it can never be found.", Optimus said, I smiled.

"Will we ever see you again?", Cade asked.

"Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul. Defend this family, Autobots, as they have you. Defend all they can be. There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime Leave planet Earth alone. 'Cause I'm coming for you.", Optimus said.

"Let's go home.", I said.

 


	47. Chapter 47: The War Is Over......For Now

We followed Joshua to a house not too far from KSI. The remaining Autobots and KSI have teamed up to build the fallen Autobots again. They were starting with Sideswipe. Survivor's creation day is not to far and it's going to be a surprise for him.

We walked inside the house and it was beautiful. The house could fit all the bots plus the humans. 

"Wow. This is amazing, Joshua.", I smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course. It's what I owe you after you helping me.", Joshua said, "I will be making the payments."

 "Alright, kids. Go pick your rooms.", I said and the kids took off.

"I get the master bedroom!", I heard.

"No I do!", Ironstar yelled, "I'm oldest!"

"The adults get the master bedrooms!", I call out and hear a chorus of 'awe's, "Kids."

"Datet!", my optics widen and I look at Ironhide.

"Go! Hurry, get the camera! Ironhide, go!", I yelled.

"Why me?", he asked.

"Don't start with me. Just go!", I said and pushed him out the door.

I walked over to AirBurn and knelt down in front of him. Ironhide came back in with the camera and handed it to me. He didn't see what the big deal was. I turned the camera on and hit record.

"Okay, AirBurn say Ratchet. Come on, say Ratchet.", I cooed, AirBurn looked at me.....and smiled.

"Datet!", he giggled, "I wub Datet!"

"Aw, such a cutie. Can you say 'sire'?", I asked him, he giggled, "Here it comes!"

"Dire! Tarrier!", he giggled.

"Aw. If your creators were here, they'd be crying right now. I'm crying!", I smiled, AirBurn continued to giggle.

"I thought kids started crawling before they started talking.", Joshua said.

"Yes, however AirBurn is a Cybertronian. Our sparklings learn to talk before they learn to walk or crawl.", I explained, "Anyway, how is Sideswipe's form coming?"

"It's coming out great. All we need is his spark.", Hound said, "Problem is, Lockdown had all of 'em."

"Yes, but I managed to find them all. They're in my trailer.", I said and tossed them the keys, "Remember, keep this on the down low. Let me know when you guys are ready."

They all nod and leave to get the spark. Once they got he spark. They left for KSI. Ironhide stayed behind.

"Carrier, we found our rooms.", Ironstar said, "Nightwatcher and I decided to share. So we can hang out more. Survivor chose one not too far from ours. Man, there are a lot of rooms."

"We also chose one for Uncle Optimus for when he comes back.", Nightwatcher smiled.

"That's nice of you. Now you guys get to decorate your rooms. There's a whole bunch of paint in Optimus' trailer.", I smile and they run outside to get their colors, "We better go claim our room and paint Optimus'."

"Yeah. If we don't the kids just might paint his room pink.", Ironhide said and shuddered.

"Come on.", I dragged him up the stairs and we chose our room.

-time skip- (everyone has rooms now and the house is painted.)

::He's awake.:: Drift's voice came through the com link.

::Okay, I'm on my way.:: I responded, "Kids, I need to go. Let your father sleep."

I grabbed the house keys and left. I drove over to KSI, a few people waved as I went by. I parked in the parking space, designed for me specifically and went inside. I walked over to the medical bay and smiled.

"Hey, Sideswipe.", I smiled.

"StormBlazer!", he yelled and hugged me, "You're alright. Where's Survivor?"

"At the new house. Come on, it's his creation day!", I said and pulled him off the bed.

"I have to get him something!", Sideswipe said, pulling away from me.

"No, you don't. He kept telling me what he wanted for his creation day and that was you. You are all he wants.", I smile, "Oh, and just so you are aware, he has started to call me carrier."

"He needs one. We won't be able to bring back his old one like we brought me back.", Sideswipe frowned.

"Hey, just be glad you're going to get to see him again. Now, get off your lazy aft and let's get going.", I smirked, "Joshua and the others should be working in the next two bots."

Sideswipe grinned and transformed. He revved his engine and the two of us drove off towards the mansion. When we got there, I activated my holoform and got out.

"Welcome home, Sideswipe.", I smiled.

"Thanks. Let's go. Man I'm eager.", Sideswipe ran up to the door and I followed.

I unlocked the door and quietly told Sideswipe to sit on the couch. He huffed but complied.

"Kids! I'm home!", I call out and a bunch of footsteps were heard.

Ironstar, Survivor, and Nightwatcher walked in. Ironstar was holding AirBurn as usual.

"Carrier, who's that?", Survivor asked, I smirked.

"Why don't you go ask him what his name is?", I smile, he nodded and walked over towards him.

"Hi.", Survivor waved, "I'm Survivor. What's your name?"

"Sire.", Sideswipe smirked.

"Sire...?", Ironstar asked, "Wait! Is that....?"

"Yes it's him now shush.", I crossed my arms.

"No! I mean, what's your real name?", Survivor asked, giggling.

"Sire.", Sideswipe responded, not being able to hide the smile anymore, "I'm your sire."

Survivor's optics widen, "No way."

"Yes way.", Sideswipe nodded, "And now I'm going to...tickle you!"

Sideswipe started tickling Survivor, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Sideswipe! Ironhide is still asleep!", I growl quietly, causing him to stop and apologize.

My phone rang and I answered it, seeing as it was KSI.

" _Hey, were done...again_.", came Cade's voice.

"Already?", I asked, causing everyone to look at me, "Didn't you guys just start?"

" _No. We've been working on Ratchet and FireStar for a while._ ", Shane answered.

"Shane? I thought you were upstairs sleeping with your girlfriend and the baby.", I replied, confused, "Anyway, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and looked at AirBurn.

"Come on kiddo. We got to go.", I smiled and took him from Ironstar.

"Where are we going?", AirBurn asked.

"It's a surprise.", I smiled and drove to KSI for the second time that day.

"KSI? What are we doing here, StormBlazer?", AirBurn grabbed my servo and we walked inside the Autobot part of KSI.

"You'll see.", I led him to the med bay, I lifted him up onto one of the beds, "Do you know who this is?"

He shook his head, "Who is he?"

"That is your sire and this is your carrier. They will wake up any minute. I thought you'd want to be here when they do.", I answered.

"Thank you, StormBlazer. This means a lot to me.", AirBurn said and sat on his sire.

We talked for a couple hours and I had called the house to ask asideswipe to keep an eye on the younglings until Ironhide woke up since I was preoccupied. He had agreed. I was startled when groans were heard. AirBurn's optics lit up like a light and he smiled widely.

The two Cybertronians sat up and smiled when they seen one another. They both stood up and kissed, not thinking anyone was nearby. AirBurn squealed in happiness causing the two to look over at us.

"AirBurn!", they yelled at the same time and took the young bot from me, giving him a big hug.

"We missed you.", FireStar said and Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"I love you guys.", AirBurn said, causing them to look at one another and go nuts.

"Guys, that's not the first time he spoke. However, I have a video of his first word. Let's head to the mansion and I can show you.", I transformed, the couple following.

AirBurn got in Ratchet's back seat and I took the three of them to the mansion. We got inside and FireStar set AirBurn down. I pulled out the camera and showed them the video. By the time it ended, FireStar was in tears.

"That's so adorable!", FireStar said and the two hugged their son.

I smiled knowing the war was over and we might have peace for ever.

"StormBlazer, where is Optimus?", Ratchet asked, "And Ironhide? Are they...?"

"No. They are both alive. Ironhide is upstairs sleeping and Optimus is searching for someone. He has the seed with him. We were able to retrieve it from Lockdown with the help of Joshua Joyce.", I explained.

"So we don't have a leader or Prime.", FireStar frowned, "In case something were to go wrong."

"I have a confession. Uh - you see - I uh am a Prime. I have been since long before my brother.", I said, "Anyway, happy birthday Survivor!"

"Celebrating without me are you?", a gruff voice from behind me asked and whispered, "I may have to punish you again."

"Not in front of the children, Ironhide! Now, say hello to our fellow comrades and let's party. Shane and Tessa are going to celebrate Lori's birthday today since they both work tomorrow.", I said.

"Who's Tessa? And who is this Shane? Why would they be celebrating your birthday today when it isn't for another few months?", Ratchet asked.

"It's not for me, it's for their daughter, my god daughter or niece. Her biological father is Sam. He and Carly died and asked me to give Lori to another couple that was close to me, I chose them.", I answered and the party started.

Oh Optimus, I wish we could spend our 40 millionth creation day together.....

 


End file.
